Sirenas de Watermoon
by Tommy-chan777
Summary: Kari, Yolei, Sora, y Mimi obtienen poderes de... SIRENAS ¿Cómo haran para que no las descubran? Basado en H2O. TAKARI, mimato,yoleixken, soraxtai. Si quieres saber más entra y lee. TERMINADA
1. Prólogo

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, no sean malos con migo, trata de cómo Kari, Sora, Mimi y Yolei obtienen sus poderes de… SIRENA. Basada en la serie de H2O.

Por supuesto habrá TAKARI, taixSora, yoleixken y mimato.

Capitulo 1 **Nuevos poderes**

Todo empezó un día de verano, la batalla que tuvieron en el mundo digital ya hacia tiempo que acabó y los niños elegidos iban de vez en cuando a este mundo a visitar a sus compañeros y viceversa.

Todos habían crecido; los niños elegidos ya hacia tiempo que iban al instituto, los mayores iban a 2º de bachiller, mientras que los más jóvenes estaban ya en 4º de la ESO (no hare distinción de edad entre yolei y los demás) a excepción de Cori que acababa de empezar la ESO.

Este día las chicas habían decidido ir al mundo digital a ver a sus queridos digimons aprovechando las vacaciones de verano, ya que quedaban pocos días para que comenzasen las clases, para jugar y divertirse en la playa con sus queridos amigos digitales.

-¿Llevamos todo?-preguntó Sora

-Sí, incluso cogí algunas cosas de la tienda de mis padres- dijo feliz Yolei mostrando el interior de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos

-Bien, pues entonces vamos ya, no he venido hasta Japón para que nos pasemos los días aburriéndonos. ¿Verdad chicas?- dijo Mimi guiñándolas un ojo mientras sonreía

-Por supuesto Mimi, vamos ya… mundo digimon, ¡allá vamos!- dijo Kari muy entusiasmada

-¡Ey! ¡Eso lo debería decir yo!-replicó Yolei de una forma cómica-. Mundo digimon… ¡HAYA VAMOOOS!- dijo Yolei gritando a todo pulmón.

Y así las chicas llegaron a la isla de Water-moon donde sus compañeros las esperaban para pasar el día.

Bueno,… no es que haya escrito muxo (pa que engañarnos, es bastante poco), pero creo q no empece del todo mal, y para el primer capitulo (q bien sienta decirlo) tendre mas tiempo, me lo currare + y, sin lugar a dudas, sera muxo mas largo!!!

Diria q me pongan reviews pero creo q hay poco de lo q comentar n-un

Espero que cuando empiece mis capitulos me escriban muuuuuuuuuuuxos reviews. Y ya dire como reparto los poderes, xq como os habeis fijado tnemos 4 sirenas y 3 poderes (jojojo cara de malvada) ya vereis como lo hago. Aunque tendra + pluses que nuestras sirenas de H2O.

Espero que les guste el comienzo, bye!


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno, aca les dejo otro capitulo muuuuuuuuuuxo mas largo (como prometi)

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen reviews

Capitulo 2 **Comienzo**

Las chicas llegaron a la isla con sus respectivas bolsas para nadar y jugar con sus digimons.

-¡Kari! ¡Por fin llegaste!- dijo gatomon mientras saltaba para dar un abrazo a su compañera.

-¡Gatomon! Cuanto tiempo. ¿Donde están los demás?-le respondió Kari devolviéndole el abrazo

Gatomon señaló un punto de la playa en la que se encontraban los que faltaban: piyomon, palmon y Hawkmon.

Las cuatro fueron a reunirse con el resto del equipo y se fueron a bañar; mientras que Yolei llevaba un bañador azul oscuro de una pieza del estilo de natación, mimi llevaba un bikini rosa de triángulos (no se si se dice asi). Sora, por su parte, llevaba un bikini rojo un poco más tapado que resaltaba su figura y, finalmente, Kari llevaba un triquini blanco, regalo de su madre.

Mientras que ellas jugaban en el agua o al voleibol, no se dieron cuenta de que 5 pares de ojos las observaban desde la lejanía…

-Davis ¿por que hemos tenido que venir aquí? Las chicas nos dijeron que sería "un día sin machismo", no creo que las haga gracia que estemos acá- dijo un TK enojado a su amigo.

-¡Ya calla o nos pillaran!-le respondió este en voz baja

-Yo solo vine por que Davis dijo que nos íbamos a divertir jugando con nuestros digimons pero…-dijo Ken rojo como un tomate y volviendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba cierta persona de cabellera color lila- no pensé que viniéramos a ¡ESTO!- terminó la frase con el entrecejo fruncido mirando a Davis con la cara aún más roja.

-Yo solo he venido ha asegurarme de que cierta persona, no se sobrepase con mi querida hermana-comentó Tai malhumorado desviando la vista hacia la pelirroja y la castaña.

Cuando vio el moreno que todos estaban enfadados con él, solo le quedó mirar al último que quedaba… tumbado en la arena de forma despreocupada miraba de vez en cuando hacia sus 'víctimas', fijándose en la chica de pelo color miel. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le observaban-Yo solo vine por que Tai me arrastro hasta aquí, pero tampoco es que me apeteciera pasarme el día aburrido en este lugar-terminó diciendo Matt tranquilamente mientras volvía su mirada a la playa.

Finalmente se rindió, eran cuatro contra uno, no había forma de ganar. Echó un último vistazo a su queridísima Kari y finalmente se fueron a su mundo, con sus amigos digimons para disfrutar del día.

* * *

Por otro lado, de vuelta con las chicas en la playa…

-Bueno palmon, tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros-dijo Mimi feliz.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Sora recordando- ¡Hoy nos quedaremos en el mundo digital a dormir!- continuó con una gran sonrisa-Así que pasaremos todo un día con todos vosotros.

-Y hablando del tema,-dijo Yolei llamando la atención de todos- ya va siendo hora de que empecemos a poner las tiendas de campaña o se nos hará de noche y no habrá manera entonces-finalizó colocándose sus gafas mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Tranquila Yolei-respondió Kari, que había permanecido pasiva hasta entonces- podemos acampar en la isla, será precioso-terminó sonriendo hacia gatomon-¿verdad?

-Por supuesto Kari yo te ayu…

En ese momento fue interrumpida por Jenai – lo siento mucho… pero necesito la ayuda de sus digimons, ahora que están ayudando a reconstruir este mundo los necesito a mi lado… les hubiera dejado tranquilas, si no fuera porque los demás no están en este mundo- continuó mientras una vena salía de su cabeza y maldecía interiormente a estos por ser tan irresponsables.

-¡¡¡Que!!!-gritó palmon deprimida

-No nos queda más remedio-le dijo piyomon a palmon- ¿podréis arreglároslas solas?-le preguntó a Sora

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien-respondió con tristeza, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos defraudadas y empezaron a colocar el campamento. Al no haber nadie en la isla, fueron a pasear por el centro de esta. Había luna llena y por tanto no tenían dificultad para ver por donde iban, aún así…

-Mira Yolei, un río sale de la montaña, creía que era un cráter-le dijo Kari a esta, Yolei se acercó para ver. Cuando el suelo que había debajo de sus pies se hundió y cayeron por una especie de tobogán que las llevó a una cueva.

-Sora ¿has oído eso?-preguntó asustada Mimi

-¿Mmm? Quizás eran Kari y Yolei vamos a ¡veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!-terminó diciendo mientras caía por el mismo tobogán arrastrando a Mimi consigo.

-¿Estáis bien?-cuestionó Kari algo preocupada cuando terminaron su bajada.

-Eso creo-respondió Mimi una vez que se repuso.

Observaron el lugar donde habían caído, era una cueva preciosa. Si miraban al techo podían observar las estrellas por un agujero que había, justo debajo de este había una 'laguna', de tamaño pequeño que reflejaba como un espejo el cielo.

-Huele a mar-comentó Sora

-Eso debe ser por que está conectado a este por un conducto subterráneo de forma que el agua del mar es el que ves en este momento-respondió Yolei mientras a las demás les salía una gota (tipo anime)-Si no encontramos una salida podríamos ir nadando-concluyó

-Pero ese… 'pasaje' podría ser muy largo y nos podríamos ahogar ¿no?-cuestionó Kari, a lo que Yolei asintió con la cabeza de forma ausente.

Siguieron buscando una salida… cuando la luna se posicionó de tal forma que se reflejo en el agua, está emitió una luz azulada, mágica. Las chicas estaban medio hipnotizadas; Kari fue la primera en saltar al agua, algo la estaba llamando, poco después le siguieron el resto.

Parecía que la luna había empezado a desprender un polvo que solo caía a la laguna, un regalo que esta les hacia a las chicas, un nuevo futuro, un preciado don. Cuando este polvo estaba apunto de tocarlas…

* * *

Kari se levantó de golpe de su saco de dormir, ¿Que había sido ese sueño?, por que… había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Miró a su alrededor y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a todas dormir: Mimi estaba toda destapada, medio espatarrada, seguramente había intentado que le entrara más fresco, pero Yolei la tenía bien agarrada y ahora las dos estaban totalmente fuera de sus sacos. Sora en cambio, dormía de forma más elegante, siempre había sido más madura y en secreto Kari deseaba que fuera su cuñada en un futuro. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al recordar la cara que le puso a su hermano cuando dejó caer el tema como quien no quería la cosa, nunca había visto a su hermano tan rojo como en ese momento.

Sora empezó a desperezarse, se puso tensa por un segundo y se giró a ver a Kari-Por casualidad… no has soñado con que llagábamos a una cueva y…

A Kari le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda en cuanto oyó esas palabras, se miraron a los ojos y rápidamente despertaron a las dos chicas abrazadas.

-Vamos Mimi, es importante-lloriqueó Sora mientras intentaba despertar a la aludida

-Ginco minuzifos má-obtuvo como respuesta

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito Kari desesperada.

Yolei dio un salto, se desperezó y entonces empezó a recordar, miró a Kari preocupada y esta asintió afirmando sus sospechas, acto seguido terminaron despertando a Mimi (no sin dificultad) y empezaron a investigar lo ocurrido.

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido con exactitud, pero lo peor de todo era que ninguna recordaba que pasó después de tocar el polvo o como salieron de allí.

Una alarma llamó su atención, hacia rato que debería estar en sus casas. Empezaron a guardar todo deprisa y decidieron seguir la conversación el próximo día.

**********************

Jeje, les dejé con la mejor parte en suspense. En fin, en el próximo capitulo ya habrá manifestaciones de poderes.

Bueno, es más largo que el otro, aunque aún se puede mejorar. Reviews tanto buenos (de los q + xfa) como malos serán aceptados y leídos con gran interés; pero sean buenos! Q es mi primer fic! Poco a poco!

Nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 2

Y seguimos con la historia!!

La verdad es q me está gustando como me queda, y a ustedes?

Pongan más reviews q me deprimo y no sigo eh?!

Na es broma, creo q lo seguiría igual pero necesito saber q partes os gustan + y cuales – para mejorar, además tengo 2 buenas idas q comentare más abajo. Lo pondré al final de la historia

PD: lo q este en cursiva son los pensamiento okis?

Capitulo 3 **¿Tengo cola?**

**

* * *

**Todas habían vuelto ya a sus respectivas casas, pasaron el día pensando que había sido lo que las ocurrió ese día en el mundo digital.

Por la noche en la casa Yagami, Kari seguía dándole vueltas al asunto:

-¡Kari! ¡La cena estará lista dentro de poco!-le dijo su madre desde la cocina-¡Ve a bañarte antes de que termine!

-¿Eh? Ah sí-dijo esta saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¡Ya voy!-cogió su ropa y su móvil (por si te llaman JUSTO cuando estas en el baño, es q hay personas q tienen una puntería…) y abrió el grifo después de cerrar el baño por si a su hermano se le ocurría entrar in fraganti. Una vez el agua estuvo hasta el tope se quito la ropa y se metió despacio en la bañera (10, 9, 8,…), el agua se sentía taaan bien (7, 6, 5, 4,…) se introdujo hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello (3, 2,…) iba acoger el … *#Pling#*.

Kari se quedó sin habla, se miró su cuerpo, pero era… otra cosa, increíble, mágico,… ¡¡¡¡TENÍA COLA!!!! Pues sí señoras y señores, donde una vez habían estado dos esbeltas piernas ahora se encontraba en su lugar una preciosa cola de sirena de color plateado y resplandecía con la luz en destellos dorados, además llevaba una especie de palabra de honor que dejaba ver su vientre (como el de una bailarina, por poner un ejemplo), era del mismo 'tejido' que la cola.

-Pero… ¡QUEEEEEEEE!-grito Kari asustada, grito que llegó hasta los oídos de su hermano

-¡Kari! ¡¿Pasa algo?!-preguntó Tai preocupado, dando golpes en la puerta del baño

-N-no, estoy bien-dijo relajándose-es que… "_Vamos Kari, piensa algo bueno"_ -Me encontré una lagartija, pero se fue corriendo cuando me oyó gritar jejeje-finalizó mientras una gran gota bajaba por su cabeza al mismo tiempo que rezaba por que su hermano se creyera la mentira.

-Mmmm… vale, pero no nos pegues esos sustos-terminó diciendo su hermano poco convencido y se marchó a seguir ayudando a su madre.

-Descuida… "_¿y ahora que hago?"_ –miró su móvil un poco más lejos, salió de la bañera ayudándose con los brazos, logró llegar hasta el móvil, ¿A quién llamaría de las tres amigas?, Mimi se pondría histérica, Yolei empezaría a darle vueltas para darle una explicación científica (si es que no la decía que tenía alucinaciones), Sora era la opción correcta. Marco el número y esperó, estaba a punto de desistir cuando por fin alguien la cogió:

-ufff, ufff, ¿s-sí?

-Sora soy Kari, tenemos un probl…

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡TE SALIÓ COLA A TI TAMBIÉN!!!!!?????-grito Sora a lo que Kari se tuvo que aparatar del móvil y replantearse el haber elegido a Sora y no a Yolei.

-¡Auch! No grites… sí que me salio cola, entre en el baño y después de unos segundos… ¡tachan! Me salió la cola-contestó.

-Pues yo le estaba echando agua a los floreros, se me cayó un jarrón encima y…-dejó la frase inconclusa mientras se volvía a mirar la cola Sora, era muy bonita, de color rojo y con destellos del mismo color al contacto con la luz. Y al igual que Kari, tenía un top del mismo tipo que la cola, parecido al bikini que usó el día anterior-Bueno, ya te lo imaginas, ¡ah! Tengo otra llamada-miró el número-Es Mimi, la pondré en la misma línea.

* * *

En ese momento…

-¡¡SSSSOOOORRRAAA!!-se oyó retumbar en la casa

-¡Ay! Mis oídos-se quejó la aludida

-Creo que me quedé sorda-siguió Kari

-¡¿Kari?! ¿Estas ahí? ¡Tengo algo importante que contaros!

-Lo sabemos, te salio cola-dijeron las dos a la vez

-… eto… pos si, era eso-respondió con una sonrisa-¿Cómo lo supieron? ¿Les salió también?-Mimi se miró su propia cola entre divertida y asustada, para que negarlo: era preciosa, de color azul con destellos verdosos y un top exactamente igual que su bikini favorito (el q se llevo al mundo digimon, si)

-Llamemos a Yolei para avisarla, por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar hasta que se vay…*#Pling#*-no terminó la frase Kari, cuando sus piernas volvieron otra vez-no importa

-Mimi, llama a Yolei-ordenó Sora

-¡Sí señora!-oyeron como se ponía alguien-¡Ah! Se me cayo todo, estoy empapada; ¿Mimi?, eres tu, ¿Qué pasa?... habéis averiguado algo sobre *#Pling#*, pero que… ¡MIMI! ¡¡Me salió cola!! ¡¡Soy un pescado mutante!! ¡¡Es científicamente imposible!!

-Tranquilízate Yolei… a todas nos ha pasado lo mismo, sécate bien-le dijo Kari-Vamos a quedar ahora mismo para hablar bien y tranquilas, ¿Estás ahora sola Yolei? ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

-Si claro, os estaré esperando.

-Muy bien, pues a casa de Yolei, tendremos que evitar el contacto con el agua me temo-terminó Mimi

-Entendido, me secaré bien, haber si así… bueno adiós, os espero aquí-terminó diciendo Yolei y colgó

Por suerte, como ya le había dicho a las otras, no había nadie en su casa ahora, se miro por primera vez a conciencia en lo que se había convertido: tenia una larga cola de pez a partir de las caderas, de color verde con destellos azulados y un top del mismo tipo (este si es igual a las que tenían las de H2O, en forma, me refiero); ella era… era un ser mágico, irreal, era una ¡SIRENA!, al pensar en ello Yolei se animó un poco.

Cogió una toalla y empezó a secarse a conciencia, al rato volvió a ser normal. Preparó la sala para las vistitas y esperó.

Al poco tocaron el timbre, todas se encontraban vestidas con ropas de invierno a pesar de que aún hacía calor, seguramente esperaban que si les caía agua podrían vitar convertirse en mitad de la calle con una buena capa de ropa entre su piel y aquel peligroso líquido. Se quitó de en medio para dejar paso a tres nerviosas chicas y se dispusieron a discutir sobre el tema.

-Bueno, para empezar es obvio que algo pasó en esa cueva-comenzó Sora

-Y que posiblemente se deba también a la luna-dijo Mimi recordando el espectáculo que tuvieron esa noche

-Y ahora no podemos tocar el agua sin que nos convirtamos en sirenas…-concluyó Kari

-¡¡Pues empecemos con las pruebas!!-saltó Yolei

-¿¡Eh!?-dijeron las otras tres con caras sorprendidas

-Tenemos que averiguar ciertas cosas como: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardamos en convertirnos?, ¿Con cuánta agua?, ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar bajo el agua?... etc-terminó diciendo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Pero primero deberíamos volver a la isla, ¿no?-preguntó Kari.

-¡Por supuesto! me había emocionado, lo siento-contesto.

Más tarde, en la isla…

* * *

-Creo que fue por aquí- dijo Mimi

-¿Estás segura?-cuestionó Sora

-Casi ¡seguraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-finalizó Mimi mientras arrastraba como en efecto dominó a las otras.

* * *

Una vez se encontraron todas en la húmeda cueva

-¡Ahora estoy al 100% segura!-dijo Mimi contenta

-Bueno…-echo una mirada fulminante- Pues que empiecen los experimentos jojojo-dijo Yolei con cara malvada

-Querrás decir las pruebas ¿no? -dijo Sora mirándola con escepticismo

-Claro, claro, jejeje -respondió Yolei

* * *

Después de un rato practicando y haciendo una serie de pruebas impuestas por Yolei:

-Primeras conclusiones: podemos aguantar debajo del agua unos 35 minutos, con solo tocar el agua nos convertimos en unos 10 segundos, si logramos secarnos antes podemos evitar transformarnos. En cuanto a la cueva, después de unas investigaciones intensivas sobre composición del agua, roca,…-Todas esperaban expectantes su respuesta

-¿Y bien?-urgió Mimi a Yolei

-Es totalmente normal-acabó Yolei

-¿Eso es todo?-dijo Kari defraudada

-Es algo mágico, no técnico, me temo-siguió Sora

-¡Pero ahora llega la mejor parte!-todas miraron a Yolei- ¿Os acordáis de que os dije que estaba conectado al mar el lago?-obtuvo un sí como repuesta-Pues toca nadar en el fondo del mar, quiero ver cuánta presión podemos aguantar y a qué velocidad podemos nadar. Esta vez lo haremos todas.

Todas decidieron probar lo que sugería Yolei, pasaron por el pasadizo subterráneo y como había previsto Kari… este era muy largo, su longitud era de poco más de medio kilómetro (no sobreviviría nadie). Una vez que llegaron al mar se quedaron pasmadas, su vista era mucho mejor debajo del agua, y con solo mover ligeramente la cola se movían con ligereza y rapidez. Estuvieron jugando un rato más con los peces y salieron a la cueva a por sus cosas.

-¡Guau! ¡Ha sido fantástico!-exclamó Mimi-¡Nunca pensé que fuera a ser tan divertido!

-Chicas, tenemos un problema…-anunció Kari-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

-No te preocupes, Yolei y yo pudimos escalar por el tobogán con gran facilidad antes, no sé como no se nos ocurrió antes-se rió Sora

-Uff, menos mal, pero una cosa más que quiero dejar asegurada-dijo Kari poniéndose seria- esto no se lo podemos contar a NADIE, tiene que quedar entre nosotras-y agrego poniendo una sonrisa-ya es suficiente con que Yolei nos analice como pruebas de laboratorio

-¡Eh!-se quejó la aludida

-Tienes razón-corroboró Sora-no podemos dejar que nadie lo sepa, bueno, a excepción de nuestros propios digimons, ¿entendido?

-Cuando sea que les veamos…-añadió Mimi por debajo

-¡Claro! No hay de que preocuparse-contestó Yolei

Y así otro día pasó para nuestras protagonistas

Autora: Les gusto?, creo q m salio bastante bien, aunque aún tengo que mejorar cosillas pero como prometí ya se ven sus poderes

Mimi:me encanto nadar en el mar, solo faltaban delfines, y q me pusiera a cantar y…

Autora: dejalo ya, no les voy a poner eso así, ya veré como lo hago

Sora: recuerda que querías discutir algo con nuestros lectores -_-

Autora: uy si! Haber, he pensado hacerlo + fantasioso q en H2O, de forma que los lazos entre chicos y chicas sean más fuertes por ciertos criterios q no voy a especificar pero también puedo hacerlo más parecido a la serie de H2O y dejar mis inventivas pa otro fic. Asi q necesito reviews con vuestra verdadera opinión.

Como aún no se pensado en ponerlo faltan unos cuantos capitulos hasta que me tenga que decidir, asi que esperare.

Kari: a q te refieres con lo de lazos más fuertes?

Yolei:pues a q se va referir! Más romanticismo por supuesto! Mi ken… (con corazoncitos en vez de ojos)

Autora: pos i, a eso mismo me refería, y pondre muuuuuuuuuuuuxo Takari jojojo

Kari: q-que piensas hacer o////o

Autora: jajaja ya lo vereis. Darme ánimos, decirme lo q os gusta o no etc.

Gracias por su colaboración, bye.


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Creo q actualizo más a menudo q otras personas pero bueno… me encanta hacer esto y cuando lleguen los examns no voy a poder hacer na asi q… aprobexemos el tiempo libre!!!

Sigan siendo tan majos como ahora y pongan muxos + reviews

Capitulo 3 ¿Quién eres?

Al día siguiente en un gran piso en el centro de la ciudad...

Mimi estaba tumbada en su cama después de haber estado en el baño, había sido difícil al principio acostumbrarse... aún así poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que estaba más cómoda incluso que en su forma normal,_ "Mi vida a partir de ahora va a ser como en un cuento de hadas!! Wii!! Me pregunto si mi cuento de hadas también tendrá un príncipe azul…" _pensó al mismo tiempo a su mente le venía la imagen de cierto chico de cabellera rubia y ojos azules _"¡eh!" _Se sobresaltó sentándose en la cama "_¿Por que he pensado en él?, Nunca me hace caso o me mira menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Pero…" _se sonrojo notablemente _"quizás si por casualidad me viera en mi forma de sirena sin querer y como quien no quiso se interesaría por mi y…no!" _Sacudió su cabeza "_¡No puedo pensar eso! ¡Se lo prometí a las chicas!"_

Nuestra querida sirena se levantó de la cama enfadada con ella misma, "_una chica debería conseguir al chico de sus sueños sin trucos, incluso si el chico de tus sueños_

_es alguien serio y cortante como Matt" _mientras pensaba todo eso se iba arreglando cuando sin querer tiró el jarrón de flores de su mesilla, el agua iba a caer sobre la alfombra nueva que sus padres compraron _"¡¡no!! Papá se enfadará conmigo otra vez"_

-¡¡Kiiaaaa!!-lloriqueó Mimi, hizo un gesto con la mano con los ojos cerrados imaginándose ya a su padre dándole un sermón. Esperó al sonido del agua al caer en la carísima alfombra... no se escuchó nada; se decidió a abrir los ojos y lo que vio la dejó pasmada: Una lengua de hielo caía desde su cómoda hasta la alfombra (pero sin tocarla) en forma de cascada.

-Eso… ¿Lo hice yo?- se miró la mano extendida que estaba posicionada en dirección al agua - Creo que debería avisar al resto del equipo-se dijo a su misma. Marcó el primer número que encontró y esperó. Sonó el teléfono en espera y por fin alguien contestó...

-¡¡¡CALLAOS DE UNA VEZ!!! ¡¡¡¡NO VEIS QUE ESTOY AL TELÉFONO!!!!

-Ejem, eto… ¿Yolei?

-Huy... sí perdona, mis hermanos siguen igual que siempre jejeje-oyó una risa avergonzada al otro lado de la línea.

-… Ok, tengo algo importante que contaros a todas, ¿Podrías llamar a Kari mientras yo llamo a Sora?

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Descubriste algo sobre lo que tú y yo sabemos?-dijo Yolei teniendo cuidado de que sus hermanos no se enteraran

-Mmmm…, no estoy muy segura pero creo que es mejor investigarlo, no te preocupes, quedamos en la Playa sur a las 10 de la noche... a esa hora ya no habrá nadie y nos podremos divertir un rato-terminó con una sonrisa imaginándose lo que harían.

-¡¡Oído cocina!! No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Adiós!- y colgó para volver a marcar más tranquila el número de Sora

-¿Sí?-se oyó al otro lado de auricular

-Buenos días, ¿Se encuentra Sora en casa?-dijo Mimi recordando sus buenos modales

-Soy yo Mimi, ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Tengo nuevas noticias, bueno, algo que enseñaros. Hemos quedado a las 10 en la playa del sur, iremos a nadar cuando no haya nadie.

-Vale, estaré allí, bye

-¡Chao!

Con ello Mimi colgó, fue a la cocina y llenó un vaso con zumo de naranja y puso una cuchara en su interior, estiró el brazo y congeló el contenido. _¡Esto será divertido!_ Pensó mientras tomaba su helado instantáneo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la Playa Sur cuando la oscuridad envolvía todo y los secretos no podían ser descubiertos...

-Ya estamos todas

-Bien Mimi, ¿Qué nos querías enseñar?-preguntó Kari con curiosidad

-Fijaos-se acercó a una charca cercana, estiró el brazo y… **Freeze**

Todas se quedaron pasmadas cuando todo el agua se congeló de forma instantánea y un vapor salía por aquella reacción.

-¡¡GUAAAAA!! ¡¡¡Sugoi!!! Repítelo otra vez porfa-dijo entusiasmada Yolei

-¿Cómo es posible?-se cuestionó Kari con admiración.

-¿Cuál es tu teoría Yolei?-dijo Sora saliendo del trance

-Bueno, al parecer es posible que junto a las colas de sirena vengan poderes, y al parecer ya empezaron a manifestarse.

-Entonces, ¿Todas podremos congelar el agua?-preguntó Sora

-Puede que sí y puede que no, quizá podamos hacer otras cosas distintas y supongo que no tardarán mucho en aparecer.

-Así que tienes el poder de congelar cosas-miró Kari a Mimi

-No sólo eso-dijo la chica- Si congelo el agua puedo controlarla a mi antojo pero para ello antes tengo que convertirla en nieve... el agua líquida no me hace caso-dijo mientras hacía magia con el agua congelada.

-Mmmm… muy interesante-siguió Yolei escribiendo apuntes en un cuadernillo

-¿Te das cuenta que si te pillan eso la hemos cagado?-amenazó Sora

-No te preocupes, me inventé un idioma indescifrable que sólo lo puedo entender yo jojojo- dijo la aludida con sonrisa malévola

-Vamos a bañarnos-finalizó Sora dirigiéndose a Kari y Mimi

-¡Vale! ¡¡Ya paro, ya paro!!-se rindió Yolei corriendo hacia donde se dirigían sus amigas.

* * *

Fueron al mar, después de 10 segundos ya todas volvían a ser sirenas.

-Tengo curiosidad de saber como es la zona por el fondo, nos dividiremos el territorio en 4 partes y haremos un mapa mental del lugar, ¿Bien?-cuestionó Yolei a lo que todas asintieron- De acuerdo, Kari tu te quedarás por la orilla para observar arrecifes, Sora tu estarás en la parte del acantilado para observar los salientes, Mimi tu te quedaras mirando el tipo de fauna que tenemos …

-¿Animales?-interrumpió esta

-Sí Mimi, animales, y yo miraré a partir de la zona donde está la red de precaución normalmente. ¡¿Entendieron?!

-Sí mi capitana-contestaron las otras tres con risas

-Bien, pues en marcha, nos vemos a las 11.45

* * *

Ya iban a ser las 11.30, el tiempo había pasado volando. Kari hacía rato que había dejado de inspeccionar la zona y se había dedicado a decorar su pelo castaño, que ya la llegaba a la altura de los hombros, con conchas, estrellas de mar, perlas que había encontrado,… se encontraba en ese momento encima de una roca un poco alejada de la orilla jugando y entreteniéndose con su nueva adquisición…

* * *

Tk miró su reloj, ya eran las 11.15, Davis se había pasado toda la tarde retándole al baloncesto y hasta que su madre no le hizo entrar a casa a la fuerza no le dejó en paz.

Suspiró, tenía que ir a la parada que estaba al lado del teatro, pasando por la playa sur, _"bueno" _pensó_ "tendré una bonita vista en mi recorrido"_ se imaginó.

Y en eso estaba, admirando el paisaje cuando… La vio, un ser increíble, precioso, _"un ángel" _pensó _"no, una diosa"_ se quedó mirando a la muchacha, la luz de la luna la hacía ver irreal. Su pelo oscuro (no se ve bien los colores, que estamos a oscuras con una luna en cuarto creciente) estaba decorado con conchas y perlas que relucían, su cuerpo esbelto, piel blanca como la nieve que relucía a la par con la luna; entonces se dio cuenta de su cola, era una diosa del agua sin duda alguna, su brillante cola relucía como la plata. Pero lo que más le encantó fue su sonrisa, aunque se le hizo algo familiar, ver esa sonrisa traviesa y amable a la vez hizo que se sonrojara, y de igual forma le hechizaron sus ojos, parecían dos rubíes que brillaban con luz propia.

-Aaaah…-se quedó con la boca seca al ver como ella le miraba, primero con sorpresa y más tarde con miedo _"¡espera!, no te asustes" _pensó pero no logró sacar esas palabras de su garganta. Observó como la sirena se escondía detrás de la roca y le miraba con precaución.-Dime tu nombre por favor-consiguió decir al fin, pero su querida sirena solo lo miró con sorpresa y luego huyó con gran rapidez-¡No! ¡Espera por favor! ¡No te vayas!-dijo desilusionado, pero ella no volvió, triste y con la esperanza de volver a verla siguió su rumbo.

* * *

Kari nadó tan rápido como pudo, se quitó sus ornamentos con la respiración aún agitada e intento relajarse. La había pillado desprevenida, al principio cuando le vio no pensó que fuera nada malo... pero luego recordó que no debía descubrirla como lo que era, ¿Qué pasaría si pensará que era un bicho raro? Él era la única persona en estos momentos a la que no quería defraudar. Davis tenía razón al considerar a TK su rival, aunque por lo que le respectaba a ella ya le había ganado. Volvió a recordar su figura cuando se había escondido detrás de la roca, su cuerpo de adolescente, bien formado por el ejercicio, sus ojos de un azul cielo que la cautivaban, su pelo rubio alborotado,… él no la había reconocido, y en ese momento lo que vio en sus ojos la dejó sin aliento: Eso era sin duda amor. ¿Cuantas veces había intentado atraer su atención yendo más provocativa o poniéndose maquillaje y accesorios?, y en cambio, en una noche con unas baratijas consiguió encantarle. Se sonrojó ante su último pensamiento, no serviría de nada, porque no se volvería a presentar a él de esa forma.

Miró su reloj, ya era hora de ir al punto de encuentro con las demás, aún así esta vez no las contaría lo sucedido, lo guardaría en su corazón como un dulce recuerdo.

* * *

Autora: q les pareció? Por fin puse Takari!! Yai! Tenia ganas ya.

Kari: buaaaaaaaaa! Q cruel eres Tk!!

Tk:es q en ese momento no te reconoci y… TODO ES CULPA DE LA AUTORA!!!!

Autora: eh?! Bueno si q es cierto jejeje pero m gusto como salio al final

Como siempre dejen reviews y to eso

Bye!


	5. Capitulo 4

Ya se que tarde mucho, sorry, este capitulo esta dedicado para los fans de mimato jejeje

Sigan corrigiendome y to eso okis?

Ah sí! Feliz 2009 a todos y sigan leyendo mis historias, gracias!

**Capitulo 4 ¿Problemas en el centro comercial?**

Ya terminaron las vacaciones, las clases empezarían al día siguiente y las chicas estaban nerviosas ya que tendrían que estar alerta desde las 8.00am hasta las 3.00 _puff _pensó Yolei _"este año será muuuuuuy largo"_ continuó caminando hacia su casa por el parque después de haber hecho su trabajo como repartidora de periódicos. No es que lo necesitara realmente, pero siempre la ayudaba a pagar todo aquello que sus padres consideraban excesivo, inapropiado o innecesario _Ja! _Sonrió mientras ese pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza ¿_Acaso el maquillaje o la ropa no son necesarios?_

No pudo evitar que una gota le resbalará por la cabeza al recordar a Mimi _'El último día iremos de compras' _dijo ella excitada _pasaremos toda la mañana, más vale que vayáis ahorrando porque va a ser un gran día con muuuuchas compras_ no pudo evitar suspirar, la última vez que salió a comprar con Mimi tuvo que llamar a su madre porque no podía con todas las bolsas llenas de ropa que le había recomendado.

Miró su reloj cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, 9.30... si se daba prisa podía bañarse. Últimamente la hora del baño parecía la mejor del día, tardaba a veces horas en salir y sus padres estaban empezando a preocuparse, ahora llevaba siempre al baño una alarma para que a la hora y media sonara. Volvió a suspirar por segunda vez en el día, hoy solo podría estar 45 min si quería llegar a tiempo con las demás, hizo otra vez los cálculos mentalmente para revisar:

_9.30 me baño_

_10.15 elijo ropa y me visto_

_10.35 me maquillo_

_10.45 salgo pitando para no llegar tarde_

Poco después, a las 10.35 estaba casi preparada, iba con ropa cómoda _"si me voy a pasar el día en los probadores será mejor que me ponga algo simple" _había pensado mientras se vestía. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color azul, unos pantalones piratas ajustados de color blanco y unas deportivas para aguantar todo el día. Como accesorios una gargantilla blanca y una pulsera que se habían comprado las cuatro, era plateado y llevaba una perla en el centro. Era una representación de su secreto, sonrió feliz de tener tan buenas amigas y siguió maquillándose.

El conjunto se lo había aconsejado Mimi, a excepción de los zapatos, Mimi siempre vestía a la moda y todos los chicos se quedaban embobados cuando pasaban _excepto los del grupo que están acostumbrados y solo la elogian… corrección, a excepción de Matt _

Terminó de arreglarse, en cuestión de maquillajes prefería el estilo de Kari: delicado y sencillo. En cambio Mimi llevaba bastante maquillaje y a ella no le quedaba bien eso, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando vio su reloj de mesa… 10.55…_"¡no! ¡Joe!" _y salió disparada de su casa.

En el centro comercial tres chicas esperaban sentadas en un banco, todos los chicos que pasaban no podían evitar posar su mirada en ellas: tenían algo mágico, delicado, bello, que las hacía únicas; otra chica llegó y pidió disculpas a las demás. Una de ellas, de pelo ondulado color miel la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas rosa con escote a conjunto con una minifalda negra y unas botas bajas del mismo color sin tacón; su melena estaba suelta y llevaba un maquillaje marcado que la hacia ver más adulta de lo que era dándole un toque perfecto. Llevaba una pulsera y un collar con decoraciones marinas. Se puso a regañar a la recién llegada de pelo color lila, su cara angelical remarcada con unas gafas, su pelo recogido en un moño del que caían unos mechones con gracia; mientras, otra chica de pelo corto color canela intentaba tranquilizarla, era un poco más baja que las otras pero muy guapa, casi como una muñeca: con piel de porcelana, parecía muy delicada. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y en la cintura un cinturón negro ancho que resaltaba su figura, unas sandalias negras terminaban el conjunto junto a un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello que resaltaba sus ojos. También en el pelo llevaba un clip rojo sujetando algunos mechones y una pulsera del mismo estilo que el de las otras.

Parecía que la pelea no iba a parar, la cuarta chica dijo algo y las cuatro se quedaron calladas y acto seguido se pusieron a reír, la chica que había provocado tal desenlace tenía el pelo corto color rojo fuego, llevaba una camiseta roja atada al cuello y unos pantalones cortos de color negro, usaba unas deportivas al igual que la chica de cabellera lila además de una diadema blanca, su piel era de color marfil, si se hubiera quedado quieta podría haber pasado por un maniquí.

Todo esto lo miraba un hombre con gafas de sol y sombrero con pintas sospechosas _"podría ser que…_" pensó el hombre mientras sonreía _"bueno, las pondré a prueba"_ terminó riéndose en voz baja.

* * *

Por otro lado las chicas empezaron con sus compras

-¿Qué tal me queda esto?-preguntó Sora

-Muy bien, resalta tu figura, ¿Y a mi?-contestó Mimi

-¿Resaltar mi figura? Podría ir en ropa interior y se me vería lo mismo jajaja.-miró la ropa de Mimi-. Me gusta como te queda, te hace parecer inocente y todo-terminó sonriendo mientras volvía a entrar en los probadores.

-¡Eh!-se quejó-Venga Kari, sal ya, no se puede tardar tanto-dijo dirigiéndose al probador continuo

-Lo siento-contestó esta-¿Puedes entrar a subirme la cremallera?

-Ok,- pegó un pequeño grito- Te queda monísimo

-Casi se me ven las bragas, Yolei... ¿Tú qué piensas?-dijo mirándole

-No sé de que te quejas-respondió-mis pantalones parecen unas bragas

Así siguió la discusión de las chicas mientras todos los hombres que pasaban se les subían los colores imaginándoselo.

* * *

En el otro lado de la tienda, en la sección masculina, Matt se encontraba buscándose unos pantalones, fue a los probadores (PD: probadores mixtos) cuando en la puerta se chocó con alguien, Matt fue rápido y agarro al desconocido antes de que se cayera

-¡Auch! Lo siento no estaba mirando-dijo una voz femenina

Matt bajo los ojos, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, lo que vio le dejo sin habla -ah- solo pudo decir.

Acto seguido pudo ver como ella subía la cara y le miraba sorprendida en un principio y luego sonrojada, era una visión encantadora... esa chica no hacia más que enamorarle cada día más y hoy lo había comprobado: era increíble el tiempo que se pasaba pensando en ella, por fin se dispuso a hablar-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo más cortante de lo que pretendía soltando su mano al darse cuenta de que aún estaban agarrados _"maldito orgullo"_ no pudo evitar pensar

-¡Oh!-dijo sonrojándose aún más- Bueno… yo y las chicas estábamos de compras… solo iba a buscar una cosa…-decía mientras miraba el suelo que repentinamente se había vuelto muy interesante. Matt se dejó llevar por su melódica voz, aún así por más que trataba que sus ojos se encontraran otra vez no hubo forma.

Matt se enojó, _"¿Por qué no me puede mirar a la cara?" _Pensó enfadado _"Tampoco soy su padre regañándola, no es necesario que se comporte así"_ no pudo evitar que un suspiró saliera de su boca, en ese momento ella lo miró y malinterpretó su gesto –oh, lo siento, bueno me voy- dijo ella rápidamente con las lagrimas a punto de escaparse y salió corriendo.

Matt no pudo moverse, la visión de ella llorando le había dejado momentáneamente en shock, por alguna razón le había dolido, estaba enfadado consigo mismo, ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a la persona que más quería sin siquiera proponérselo? Salió en su búsqueda al instante pero ella ya había entrado en los probadores otra vez.

Poco tiempo después salió custodiada por Sora y Yolei, esta última mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Iba a decir algo pero Kari, que seguía detrás a sus amigas negó con la cabeza, una mirada entre ella y Sora sirvió para transmitirse lo que pensaban. _Eso siempre me ha sorprendido _pensó Matt _la conexión que tienen esas dos es increíble._

Mimi no se paró a mirarle en ningún momento y la tristeza se apoderó de él.

-Tranquilo... sé que no ha sido adrede- dijo kari- Tú nunca le harías daño ¿Verdad?-terminó con una sonrisa

-Sí-termino diciendo sonrojado

-¿Qué paso?

-No mucho, solo me enfade porque no me miraba a la cara, no sé porque la hice llorar

-¡Oh!-solo dijo esta pensando

-¿Qué?-dijo Matt con curiosidad pero sin respuesta-¡Kari! ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… tú nunca has tratado muy bien a Mimi-terminó contestando mientras Matt no podía evitar desviar la mirada-y nunca pareció que te cayera bien, por no decir lo del orgu-

-Ya sé, ya sé, al grano por favor

-Creo que piensa que estabas enfadado por su presencia o por que hablaba mucho…o algo del estilo-finalizó

Matt le miró sorprendido-A mi nunca me molestará su presencia, es más-dijo poniéndose como un tomate-No se si podría vivir sin ella.

Kari no pudo sino sonreír, definitivamente harían una buena pareja esos dos, pero antes de eso tenían que cambiar-Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y dejar de una vez el orgullo a un lado, creo que ya va siendo hora, después de 3 años…

Matt se sonrojó aún más si se podía-¿Lo sabías?

-Bueno, yo y Sora nos dimos cuenta creo que desde el principio-dijo mirándole de reojo- Algunos de los demás lo han descubierto o han pensado en la posibilidad más tarde-dijo recordando

-Entonces… ¿Por qué ella no se da cuenta?

-¿Tengo que repetir lo anterior?

-No. Gracias Kari, y dale las gracias también a Sora de mi parte

-No hay problema, adiós y buena suerte

-La necesitaré

Vió como Kari corría con un montón de bolsas en la mano hacia la salida, una gran gota resbaló por su cabeza al recordar que todas llevaban la misma cantidad al salir.

* * *

En una cafetería del centro comercial Kari divisó a sus amigas y se dispuso a tranquilizar a su amiga

-Me odia

-No Mimi, ¿Cómo te va a odiar si eres la persona más encantadora del mundo?, haces amigos sin pensarlo, la gente confía en ti,… ¿Tengo que seguir?-dijo Sora con una sonrisa

-Jaja-rió con tristeza Mimi un poco más animada- Gracias

-Ese Matt no te merece, ahora mismo vamos a un bar a ligar y verás como encuentras algo mejor-dijo Yolei

-Pero yo le quiero a él

-Mimi estoy segura que le malinterpretaste, no le dejaste explicarse-dijo al fin Kari

-¿Creéis que…?

-Sí-dijeron Sora y Kari a la vez. Miraron a Yolei con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno… cabe la posibilidad de que sea verdad

-¿De cuánto hablamos?-pregunto Mimi divertida

-Un 68%-dijo seria Yolei

-Wooo, jajaja

-¿De qué te ríes?-se quejó molesta la pelilila

-De nada jaja nada jaja

-Oye no se q-

-Perdonen señoritas-dijo un hombre con pintas sospechosas (el hombre misterioso del principio)- siento interrumpirlas, pero ¿Les importaría hablar con migo un momento?

* * *

Tachan!!! Como quedo?

A petición de mis queridos lectores: mimato!! Wiiiiiiiii!!

Bueno, como sabran en la serie no soporta Matt a Mimi muxo q digamos y eso es lo que explica Kari, q como se habran dado cuenta pa mi es mi heroína wiii!!

Mattt esta loquito por Mimi desde hace tiempo y nunca la haría na pero ya saben lo orgulloso q es él y como no puede abrirse a otros con muxa facilidad que digamos :D

Aunque no se den cuenta ya a empezado lo fantasioso y ya les explicaré cuando llegue el momento JUA JUA JUA

Sean buenos y deje muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxos reviews gracias a todos por apoyarme y siento la tardanza

Matt:hacerle eso a Mimi, que cruel ¬¬

Autora: yo? Si fuiste tu con tu personalidad orgullosa

Matt: un es cierto O////O

Mimi: como has podido?! T_T

Matt: yo no… y a ti que te importa!

Mimi:buaaaa! (sale corriendo)

Autora: 2 veces en un día jejeje

Matt: por tu culpa! (se va corriendo)

Autora: bye bye, no piensen mal de mi y gracias


	6. Capitulo 5

Y seguimos con más sirenas de watermoon!!

Muxas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, me hace muy feliz saber que hay tanta gente que le gusto :)

Oh! Heat significa calentar

**Capitulo 5 Un día muuuuuy extraño**

El hombre se acercó a las cuatro chicas sorprendidas. Ninguna de ellas dijo nada mientras este cogía una silla y se sentaba con ellas en la pequeña mesa de aquel bar, no podían ver el rostro del hombre con claridad debido a las grandes gafas de sol que llevaba.

-Buenos días a las cuatro-comenzó-o mejor dicho buenas tardes-dijo mirando el reloj de pulsera. Sora comenzaba a impacientarse con el hombre, solo le había oído decir unas pocas palabras pero su actitud le recordaba a cierta 'persona' de cierto mundo…

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?-dijo Mimi dando énfasis a la última palabra.

-Bueno por ahora solo quería advertirlas que tengan cuidado-dijo este tranquilo pero serio. Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando al sujeto fijamente, _"cabe la posibilidad de que este borracho" _pensó Kari mientras intentaba encontrarle algún indicio de la borrachera; _"si pretende ligar así con nosotras la lleva clara" _pensó Mimi con repugnancia; _"como me haga algo le pego una patada donde yo me sé"_ pasó por la cabeza de Yolei. Sora se quedó atónita _"¿Cuidado?, pero que demonios… ¿Cómo que cuidado? ¡Con lo único que hay que tener cuidado es con tigo!, ¡Estúpido pervertido!, ¡Qué se te ven las intenciones!, Con el sujeto este y con lo de…" _abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa con un matiz de miedo _"no, él no puede saber nada, es solo un desconocido intentando hacerse el graciosillo" _terminó auto convenciéndose con los nervios aún recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó Yolei cauta

-Este fin de semana hay luna llena-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Ya…-dijo Sora con sarcasmo en el tono _"borracho segurísimo"_

-Uff… esto va a ser más complicado de lo que creí…-dijo el hombre para si - Si vosotras sois…, solo tener cuidado, no la miréis, la luna... o iréis a buscar a vuestros…, será peligroso si hay alguien cerca y vosotras estáis en ese estado…, por no decir lo que pasaría si alguien se entera y…, además…

-Por favor tranquilícese-dijo Kari amablemente con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Yolei asentía preocupada por el hombre ya que se le veía apurado

_"No, que va, pervertido no, ¡loco!" _pensó Mimi con sarcasmo; _"no… No… ¡NO! ¡Él no puede saberlo! Además ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver la luna con todo eso? En las leyendas las sirenas suelen aparecer en luna llena pero no es peligrosa ni nada y no se como puede saber este tipo nada relacionado con 'el tema'" _pensó Sora mientras miraba al hombre de lado preocupada.

-Gracias-respondió el hombre a la amabilidad de la chica con una sonrisa, después se puso serio otra vez- por favor, os lo ruego, yo os ayudaré si lo necesitáis, aquí está mi correo electrónico para que me contactéis-dijo dándoselo a Yolei, todas miraron las palabras escritas con buena caligrafía: "guardian.m.d. hotmail . com"

-Oye no se quien serás pero…-empezó a decir Sora cuando salió del ensimismamiento pero el sujeto había desaparecido, todas recorrieron con la vista el establecimiento, pero ni rastro del sospechoso.

-¿Quién podría ser?-cuestionó Kari

-No sé, pero ya se me quitaron las ganas de seguir comprando-contestó Mimi malhumorada

-Entonces creo que tendríamos que agradecer a ese tipo el haber venido-Dijo Sora intentando retener la risa

-¿Eh?-la cara de desconcierto de la joven de pelo color miel no hizo sino aumentarla

-Mimi, llevamos 8 horas comprando-dijo Yolei divertida

-¡Ah! Era eso… no se de que os quejáis-dijo Mimi quitándole importancia-¡Seremos las mejores en moda durante todo el año!-exclamó Mimi con estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose a todos los chicos del instituto besando el suelo por el que pisaba y pidiéndole salir, ella seguía andando hasta que se encontraba con cierto chico de cabellera rubia que llegaba con una flor y le pedía salir y ella aceptaba y él…

-Mimi, ¡Mimi!-llamó Yolei

-¡Oh porras! ¡Estaba teniendo una fantasía despierta!, ¿Te importa?-regañó

-Mimi, tenemos problemas-dijo Kari con miedo mientras guiaba la mirada de la castaña a un grupo de chicos que iba acercándose hacia ellas

Los chicos finalmente llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las jóvenes, estas habían decidido hacer como si nada y en caso de que pasara algo…"¿_Qué hacemos si pasa algo?" _Dudó Mimi _"pues gritar, hay mucha gente, no se atreverán a nada"_ se tranquilizó.

-Hola bellezas-dijo uno que sospechosamente parecía el 'líder de la manada'

-Perdona, ¿Te conozco?-dijo cortante Yolei

-Jajaja-se rieron la pandilla-esta tiene garras-dijo otro con malas pintas- Me gusta -se relamió los labios. Yolei se asustó, no quería nada con esos tipos pero no dejó que se lo notaran.

-Pues no veas la castaña-dijo refiriéndose a Mimi- ¡Qué castaña!-Mimi solo respondió con una mirada cortante a lo que el otro solo le respondió con una sonrisa que provocó en la chica una arcada al ver como el este la miraba con lujuria

-Pues yo creo que me gusta más la pelirroja-saltó otro- Me gustan las cosas exóticas -añadió mientras recorría el cuerpo de la chica con la mirada, lo que provocó en Sora un escalofrío _"¿Cosas? Será cretino"_ y respondió-lárgate, las personas como vosotros nos repugnan

-¡Ooooh! Jajaja-se volvieron a reír todos- Pues podéis decir lo que queráis -dijo otro mucho más grande (gordo)- Pero a mi me gusta esta muñequita -dijo refiriéndose a la última chica- Y me gustaría jugar con ella -dijo mientras se acercaba aún más al grupo de sirenas.

Kari estaba aterrada, Sora podía ver eso en sus ojos, al igual que Yolei, las dos más pequeñas no podían soportar la idea de que les hicieran algo, aunque no dejaban que ellos lo notaran. Apretó las manos que tenía en su regazo, una de ellas en un puño, intentó no descontrolarse, tenía mucha rabia dentro de ella y empezaba a desbordarse, ella solía ser muy pacífica pero en situaciones así no podía evitar sentirse inútil, le había prometido a Tai que cuidaría de su hermana… ¡¡¡A TAI!!! Su puño se cerró aún más si se podía, su mano estaba totalmente roja de la fuerza a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-Chicos… no me encuentro bien, tengo mucho calor…-empezó uno

-Yo también, me encuentro fatal-iba quejándose otro, todos se empezaron a sentir cada vez peor. Mimi avisó a Yolei y Kari:

-Kari, las bebidas-dijo Mimi en un susurro. Todas observaron sorprendidas como los hielos se derretían a mucha velocidad y empezaban a hervir

-Pero que…-empezó a decir Yolei, en ese momento se fijó en Sora y miró a las otras dos que se dieron cuenta en ese instante.

-Sora…, Sora tranquila estamos bien, estamos a salvo-dijo Mimi intentando tranquilizarla

Poco a poco se fue calmando y volvió a la conciencia- ¿Qué…pasó? -dijo mirando a los chicos que estaban sujetándose como podían mientras la gente intentaba ayudarlos, sus caras estaban rojas, como si les hubiera dado mucho el sol.

-Al parecer-dijo Yolei mientras se colocaba correctamente las gafas- Tienes el poder de 'calentar' las cosas

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que empecemos a llamar la atención-anunció Kari

-S-sí-dijo Sora aún consternada

De camino a casa las tres chicas decidieron que Kari se encargaría de Sora, así que Kari se auto invitó a dormir a casa de su amiga.

-Vamos a mi casa a dejar las compras y a coger mi pijama ¿ok?-dijo Kari con una tierna sonrisa, a lo que Sora respondió con otra muy apenada.

* * *

Una vez en casa de los Yagami Kari les explicó lo que harían y no tuvieron ningún problema, se dispuso a coger lo necesario- Solo serán unos minutos-aseguró

-No te preocupes-dijo Sora aún decaída

Tai estaba en casa, y en cuanto se enteró de quién se encontraba allí fue a saludarla pero algo andaba mal, su hermosa cara siempre sonriente ahora estaba triste y sin vida, se acercó a ella con sutileza y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá de su casa.

-Sora…-comenzó Tai sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, entonces ella levantó su cara y pudo ver como las lágrimas trataban de salir. No pudo aguantar más, cogió y la abrazó con fuerza mientras la susurraba palabras de consuelo en el oído y ella se desahogaba en su hombro

Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó y pudo ver la cara de la chica sonrojada con las mejillas aún húmedas, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse a él también y desear besarla de una forma tan fuerte que incluso él mismo se sorprendió

-Gracias-dijo esta-pero no puedo contarte lo que me pasa, lo siento-dijo avergonzada de ella misma

-Pero creo que ahora te sientes un poco mejor ¿no?-cuestionó más alegre pero aún sonrojado Tai- Además, si no puedes contármelo a mi estoy casi seguro que si puedes contárselo a mi hermana - dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante de apoyo

-Jeje, gracias -dijo la joven del emblema del amor mientras los dos se quedaban mirándose a los ojos y transmitiéndose sentimientos sin necesidad de palabras, los dos se sentían en paz mientras un leve sonrojo se encontraba en las mejillas de ambos, podrían quedarse toda la vida así.

En ese momento bajó Kari con una bolsa - ¿Lista? - preguntó

-Claro, vamos-sonrió Sora quitando su mirada del chico con la cara aún más roja, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a la castaña

Se despidieron de la familia y Sora no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver en los ojos de Tai algo de tristeza.

Él se sentía extrañamente mal, no quería que se fuera de su lado, dolía saber que ella estaba triste, dolía saber que tenía que esperar para verla otra vez aunque fuese solo un día… estaba desesperado por alguna razón que no llegaba a entender. De algún modo supo que no podría seguir existiendo sin ella, su ángel, su todo.

_¿Qué me pasa?_ Pensó el chico asustado de sus propios sentimientos _Yo la quiero desde siempre, pero hoy… como decirlo…parece que se haya intensificado por mil _sonrió mientras llegaba a su cuarto y se tumbaba en su cama _no sabía que se podía querer tanto a alguien _fue su último pensamiento mientras se quedaba dormido con una sonrisa en la cara _estoy tan feliz…zzZZ…

* * *

_

Una vez llegaron a casa de Sora, las chicas dispusieron las camas correctamente y se fueron a bañar, allí Kari decidió intentar calmar a su amiga:

-¿Quieres que probemos tus poderes o prefieres dejarlo para más tarde?-preguntó Kari mientras jugaba con Sora en su forma de sirena.

-No sé, aún tengo miedo

-¿Quieres hablar?-preguntó dejando lo que estaba haciendo

-Yo...-respiró hondo y relajó sus hombros mientras se sentaba- Vale-inhaló aire antes de empezar- cuando estábamos allí, sentí… que explotaba, os vi con miedo y no pude evitar hacer todo eso, aunque casi les matara-dijo Sora triste-no sé que me pasó, se que estaba mal pero…-dijo atropelladamente las palabras

-No-dijo Kari pensativa-quizás una parte de ti quisiera ayudarnos sin embargo yo creo que tú eras la que más miedo tenías-continuó mirándola a los ojos-solo querías defenderte

Sora se quedó pensativa unos segundos- Creo…que tienes razón. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero ya estoy bien, gracias - terminó sonriendo - Y gracias por escucharme

_"¡Claro_ _que estas bien!" _Pensó Kari mientras recordaba como su hermano había abrazado a Sora, no había querido salir de su escondite para no arruinar ese momento y los hubiera dejado solos durante más tiempo... pero cuando empezaban a mirarse a los ojos… _ufff_ pensó Kari mientras se secaba _"es como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, se pueden quedar así durante horas."_

-Kari… creo que voy a intentarlo-dijo Sora decidida mirando la bañera aún llena mientras se secaban

Kari se limitó a sonreír mientras esperaba a que su amiga actuara, esta estiró el brazo hacia el agua y empezó a cerrar su mano en un puño y entonces **Heat**… todo el agua de la bañera se evaporó quedando una niebla en el aire

-Coff, coff, eto… Sora, hay que hacer algo con esto

-¡Oh sí!-empezó a mover el vapor a placer como si llevará haciéndolo toda la vida y llevándolo hasta la ventana para que saliera fuera

-Gracias

Las dos chicas se fueron felices a la cama después de cenar, para hablar de su secreto... sabiendo que eso les cambiaría la vida, aunque no sabían aún hasta que punto

* * *

Por otro lado, Yolei corría hacia su casa con dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de bolsas, su casa era la más alejada del centro comercial y eso no ayudaba mucho. Siguió caminando cuando resbaló con una piedra _"¡patosa!" _Gritó su inconsciente mientras caía, cosa que no sucedió, ya que unas fuertes manos la agarraron antes de que ocurriera el accidente. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio la sorprendió, Ken estaba a su lado sonriéndole gentilmente _"y yo como una estúpida mirándole con cara de idiota" _se regañó mentalmente _"pero es que es tan guapo…" _se le sonrojaron las mejillas _"y…¡Debo pesar un montón! Va a empezar a mirarme raro" _se apartó rápidamente ocultando por unos segundos su cara para relajarse y que no viera su sonrojo.

Lo que no sabía la chica es que él ya lo había visto, y le había gustado _"se veía tan linda… ¡Ken! ¡¿Qué estas pensando?! Es tu compañera y una buena amiga, no pienses nada más, ella nunca pensaría así de tí" _se entristeció mientras esto último pasaba por su cabeza, cosa que vio Yolei cuando se dio la vuelta

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella preocupada, cosa que hizo sonrojar al chico (extrañamente) y poner una excusa.

-Iba a comprar unas cosas en la tienda de tus padres, si quieres puedo ayudarte a llevar esto-señaló las bolsas mientras una sonrisa arrebatadora aparecía en su cara

-Cl-claro-dijo Yolei sintiendo que otra vez se sonrojaba

Empezaron a andar por la calle mientras hablaban de trivialidades, hasta que llegaron a una esquina…

-Oye guapa-dijo un hombre de unos 25 años a Yolei- Deja a ese tipo y vente conmigo - terminó abriendo sus brazos, un olor penetrante llegó hasta ellos, ese hombre estaba totalmente borracho

-No gracias, vamos Ken - dijo Yolei rápidamente mientras cogía su mano para llevarlo lejos de allí, lo que menos le apetecía era una pelea _"hoy no es mi día de suerte" _no pudo evitar quejarse _"dos veces en un día…¡Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto!" _pero antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar otra cosa el tipo la cogió y la atrajo hacia él, lo que provocó que Ken se encolerizara.

Soltó las bolsas y fue a pegar al idiota que se había atrevido a tocar a su Yolei, pero aún así el veinteañero aún tenía suficiente conciencia como para devolverle el golpe y mandarle al otro lado de la acera.

_¡No! _Fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza de la sirena antes de que un torrente de agua cayera sobre el acosador y lo dejara tumbado. Se quedó atónita y observó su mano puesta en forma de garra, tenía un vago recuerdo de haberla movido en forma de curva: primero apuntando al inició donde había salido el agua, una fuente de la calle, hasta el hombre que pegó a Ken _oh oh _fue lo único que pasó por la su mente

-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó Ken preocupado por la chica

-No sé, vámonos ya, no quiero estar aquí-dijo Yolei evitando su mirada

-Pero creo que habría que avisar…

-Ken-se paró Yolei para mirarle a la cara-por favor, no quiero seguir aquí, tengo miedo-dijo apenada, era cierto que lo tenía y al mismo tiempo era cierto que no quería que la descubriera. Eso se lo había enseñado Kari, 'si necesitas algo, no mientas del todo, canaliza tus sentimientos para que tus deseos sean ciertos'. A Kari nunca le había gustado mentir y ahora Yolei se daba cuenta por que, miró al chico de reojo mientras andaban por la calle callados.

-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-preguntó triste la chica con miedo a que su semi-mentira hubiera sido descubierta

Ken se paró a la entrada de la tienda, miró a Yolei otra vez, no sabía si era la noche, la luna o el cansancio... pero ella se veía espectacular en ese momento-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?, solo estoy preocupado-se inclinó hacia ella y le dió un suave beso en la frente - Tranquila, descansa, no dejaré que te pase nada "_nunca dejaré que te pase algo así de nuevo, no si esta en mi mano"_

-Gra-gracias-dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a su casa que se encontraba unos pasos más allá como un tomate (además de casi tropezarse una segunda vez)

_"Espera" _pensó Ken tenso "_rebobinemos… yo… ¿la bese?" _Se puso como un tomate mientras un conjunto de sentimientos se arremolinaba en su interior. Se dirigió hacia la tienda ha comprar y cuando llegó a su casa el sonrojo aún no se había ido

* * *

Ya ta!!!! Como quedó??? Me apresuré muxo??

Es q vi la oportunidad perfecta para meter lo último y… ya solo queda una… chan chan chan!!! Jajaja quizas es muuuuuuuuuuy obvio como lo voy a hacer o no?

Comanse la cabeza un rato por mi fic xfa!!

Y… aun no dije quien es el hombre misterioso, os fastidiais :P

Sigan poniendome reviews please y gracias!!!

Bye!!


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola a todo el mundo, siento la demora pero los examns… es lo q tiene. Gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz tener tantos y q agan caso a mis comentarios!!! *u*

Kami-sama significa dios

**Capitulo 6 Primer día de clases**

_Todo está oscuro, una sombra pasa por detrás, me doy la vuelta pero para entonces ya se ha ido. Sigo caminando sin saber exactamente a donde, no pienso, solo dejó que mis pies guíen mis pasos, estoy sola ¿Por qué esta soledad? ¿Dónde están los demás? Este sentimiento me inunda, me embarga, duele… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué busco? Un sendero se abre a mis pies, el paisaje cambia sutilmente: una noche sin luna lo envuelve todo, me encuentro cerca del mar, su sonido llega hasta mis oídos y el olor característico se el se distingue a la perfección, me encuentro en una pradera alejada del mar por la altura, o eso creo. _

_Ya no me importa nada, nada excepto esa persona que se encuentra al borde del acantilado mirando el desconocido mar que yo no puedo ver debido a la lejanía ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy?; de alguna forma se me hace familiar este lugar pero mi atención esta puesta en ese chico, solo llego a ver su silueta por unas luces lejanas, ¿Serán farolas? ¿Estaré cerca de una calle? No entiendo nada, intento hablar pero al parecer solo soy una observadora, y como tal me dispongo a hacer mi papel._

_Alguien o algo se acerca, el desconocido se pone a la defensiva ¿Debería esconderme? Puedo observar una lucha muy desigualada, uno usando magia y el otro, mi protagonista, usando una espada… morirá si alguien no hace algo ¿Qué debería hacer yo? Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo aquí (será… ¿un minuto? ¿una hora?) miró a mi alrededor fijándome en los detalles, al parecer mi desconocido no es el único que lucha hoy, sin embargo esta vez no distingo si quiera cual es el 'algo' y cual el humano._

_Oigo un grito, ¿Salió de mi garganta?, me doy la vuelta rápidamente dirigiendo mis ojos al que antes captó mi atención, todo pasa muy rápido: delante del chico se encuentra otra persona atravesada por una especie de vara negra, el monstruo huye ¿Por qué? ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¿Hacer daño? Vuelvo mi vista a la pareja y tengo el instinto de alargar la mano hacia ellos, se que él llora, ella (creo, no estoy segura, no pude observar su silueta pero casi parecen amantes) se limita a acariciar su rostro tumbada sobre la hierva mientras apoya su cabeza en sus brazos, ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme más? Yo también quiero consolarle; él se levanta llevándola en brazos, ¿Se la lleva al mar? Intento gritar, quiero que me esperen sin embargo no me oyen, mi voz no llega a salir de mi garganta, me ahogo en una mar de sensaciones que no puedo soportar, ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué?!… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Kari abrió los ojos asustada mientras notaba como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y su brazo se encontraba rígido, extendido hacia el techo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más un escozor se apoderó de su garganta, observó como Sora la miraba desconcertada _"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" _Pensó la castaña mientras poco a poco los recuerdos del día anterior invadían su cabeza _"¡Oh!, cierto" _

-¿Kari?-dijo Sora captando la atención de la aludida

-¿Sí?-responde con voz un poco ronca

-Creo que deberías fijarte en como se encuentra mi habitación

Kari hizo lo que le pidió y empezó a mirar a su alrededor: varios chorros de agua, hielo y vapor se encontraban flotando por la habitación de una manera hermosa y deslumbrante y al mismo tiempo inquietante

-Tranquilízate, solo piensa en poner despacio el agua en el baño otra vez-dijo Sora observando como los nervios se apoderaban de su compañera, señaló la mano aún extendida de la chica y esta se levantó y empezó a mover sus manos para dirigir la esencia acorde a sus deseos con suavidad y maestria.

-Muy bien-siguió diciéndole a Kari- Ahora te vas a sentar conmigo y vamos a hablar y dar gracias a Kami-sama porque mi madre se tuviera que levantar a noche e irse por problemas laborales-siguió contando mientras miraba con algo de enfado a su amiga-porque los gritos que pegabas eran como para levantar a un muerto de su tumba…

-Jejeje…-rió mientras una gota enorme resbalaba por su cabeza- Tuve…una pesadilla-dijo más seria- Una pesadilla muy extraña-remarcó

-Por no decir que puedes mover el agua en sus tres estados - añadió su amiga - además Yolei me llamó esta mañana nerviosa diciéndome que descubrió su poder, mover el agua en su estado natural y que Ken vio lo que pasó aunque no sospecha nada... no obstante me pareció que había algo más que no me quiso contar y…-se quedó la sirena con las palabras en la boca mientras miraba a su oyente poco interesada en el tema - Veo que no te interesa en este momento, ¿Quiéres contarme tu pesadilla?

-Esto… bueno, no sé, no es que no quiera contártelo pero quizás… está bien - dijo aún poco convencida

Empezó su relato Kari, mientras Sora escuchaba con atención asintiendo en algunos momentos y quedándose pensativa en otros. Por suerte se habían levantado temprano, muuuuy temprano algunas, los gritos de Kari la habían despertado alrededor de las 5 am. Se preocupó mucho al ver como el agua salía del baño, empezaba a hacer formas y cambiar de estado a grandes velocidades; cuando por fin consiguió que Kari saliera de la pesadilla eran cerca de las 6am... ¡Toda una hora!

Terminó el relato y decidieron contar todo a sus amigas, sin embargo antes debían prepararse para ir al instituto o llegarían tarde... por suerte iban todas al mismo (Mimi ya hacía tiempo que estudiaba en Japón, solo se iba en verano) y caminarían juntas hasta allí

Una vez llegaron se encontraron todas en la entrada y se dispusieron a remarcar ciertos puntos:

-Nada de magia-empezó Sora

-No se toca el agua, nada de club de natación-siguió Yolei

-Cuidado con los sentimientos, demasiadas emociones es igual a exposición de poderes-continuó Mimi

-Y por último, quedamos en el recreo porque hay cosas importantes de qué hablar-dijo kari mirando a las dos chicas que desconocían lo ocurrido.

-Muy bien, ¡Pues en marcha!-dijo Yolei muy animada levantando el brazo en el que se encontraba la pulsera mientras el resto la imitaba.

Pasó el día de manera lenta para las chicas, aunque ese día solo fue la presentación de profesores y la asignación de clases y horarios las sirenas tuvieron que ir con cuidado todo el día: unos chicos estaban jugando con las fuentes en el lavabo, a otro se le cayó el agua que bebía,…

Por fin llegó la hora de irse para prepararse para lo que venía al día siguiente y las chicas se dirigieron al patio aprovechando que nadie iría, todos corrían a sus casas intentando utilizar adecuadamente su último día sin deberes.

-Ufff, creía que no acababa nunca-suspiró Mimi

-Pues hoy no ha sido lo peor, ya veras mañana-dijo Sora imaginándoselo

-Y…¿Qué teníais que contarnos? Porque yo ya os dije lo que pasó ayer - aclaró Yolei

-Yo también tengo poderes - dijo Kari mientras dos pares de miradas se posaban en ella

-Sí, las cosas están así-dijo Sora sacando un papel de su mochila en el que se podía ver escrito:

Persona ---------------------------Poder

Yolei------------------------------Agua(líquida)

Mimi------------------------------Hielo

Sora-------------------------------Vapor

Kari-------------------------------Todas

Todas se volvieron a mirar a Kari

-¿Todas?-repitió Mimi-¿Eres algo así como nuestra jefa?

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo toda roja - ¡Ni hablar! Yo no sirvo para eso

-Mmm...-se quedó pensativa Yolei-¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-Bueno…-miró a Sora y se dispuso a contar lo ocurrido aquella madrugada, al mismo tiempo ellas la miraban con los ojos cada vez más abiertos

-Esa pesadilla te debió de asustar de verdad - comentó Mimi una vez acabado el relato. Kari solo asentía mirando al suelo avergonzada _"podría descontrolarme y hacer daño a mi familia por la noche si vuelve a ocurrir"_

-¡Oh no!, no te preocupes eso no va a pasar - dijo Yolei mientras las demás se la quedaban mirando- ¿Qué?

-Me…¿Has leído el pensamiento? - dijo Kari desconcertada

-No, si lo has dicho en alto, aunque me parece que hay eco y…¡No miento!-dijo Yolei mirando a Mimi y esta la miró sorprendida

-Yolei, ¿Oyes a alguien más aparte de nosotras? Fíjate en alguien que este lejos y concéntrate-Y así lo hizo, al principio no escuchó nada en particular, pero luego se fijó en un chico que andaba pensativo cerca.

-Sí, oigo algo, pero es muy lejano y… ¡ugh! Sándwich de sardinas con mayonesa y Ketchup, ¡Puaj! - dijo mientras ponía cara de asco al igual que las demás - Pero me tengo que concentrar aún más que con vosotras, casi me mareo - dijo teatralmente poniendo una mano en su cabeza

-Bueno, ya hemos comprobado que no solo nos lee la mente a nosotras - anunció Kari - y por una parte me alegro que sea ella quien lo tenga, no hará trampa en los exámenes-todas miraron a Mimi

-¡Eh!, ¡No es cierto!-a lo que le respondieron con miradas más insistentes - Bueno, quizás sí-dijo esquivándolas

-Esto empieza a descontrolarse, demasiadas cosas, poderes,…-finalizó Sora

-Sí…-confirmó Kari

-Ya bueno, pero hoy quedamos para que vea lo que pensáis poneros mañana, tengo que daros mi confirmación-dijo Mimi seria con una sonrisa en la cara provocando que a las demás le saliera una gota en la cabeza

-Síiii…-dijeron poco animadas pensando en todo lo que les haría probarse hoy

* * *

Por otro lado, para los chicos el día también había sido muy duro, por suerte todos coincidieron con las chicas, o más bien chica con la que querían coincidir... aún así, por si no fuera suficientemente difícil hablarlas en clase sin que se pusieran rojos, al parecer este año no eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta del cambio que habían experimentado las chicas: todos los chicos de cada clase habían aprovechado cada minuto que podían para coquetear con ellas, cosa que no pareció importarles a ellas o no se dieron cuenta… cierto que ya eran populares desde antes, pero nunca habían atraído a toda la clase a la vez

Por su parte, se habían pasado el día enviando dagas por los ojos y amenazas camufladas con palabras amables a todos los que se atrevían a hacer el sacrilegio de acercarse a sus amigas. Por alguna razón, sintieron como si estuvieran en alerta continua, a la defensiva, pero no contra ellos, parecían preocupadas y despistadas todo el rato.

¿Podrían estar pensando a que clubs entrar? Seguramente Mimi volvería a ser capitán de las animadoras, el traje que utilizaba junto a los bailes que creaba atraía a todos los hombres de un kilómetro a la redonda; Sora del equipo femenino de futbol, su ropa de deporte se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel debido al ejercicio y sus amigos ya se habían tenido que pelear años anteriores con algún que otro grupo de pervertidos; Yolei se encargaría del club de ciencias, desde que Mimi se encargaba de su vestuario las miradas se posaban en ella siempre cuando pasaban por el aula de prácticas para 'preguntar' dudas a la chica; y por último pero no menos importante estaba Kari, que seguro se apuntaría al club de manualidades, la profesora encargada de ese club se inventó unos trajes (vestidos cortos con encaje y delantal) para atraer más sección masculina a su club, ¡Y vaya si lo consiguió!, La sirena parecía el prototipo de ama de casa joven, dulce y amable... la ropa le quedaba a la perfección.

En ese momento se encontraba Tk maldiciendo a esa profesora, por su culpa había tenido pensamientos impuros hacia la chica…¡Y eso que hoy no se lo había puesto! Nunca tuvo tales pensamientos hacia su amiga, ¿Por qué ahora? Cierto que la chica había crecido en todos los sentidos y que ahora estaba mucho más guapa pero él ya tenía a alguien, su querida sirena desaparecida. No pudo evitar pensar que de alguna manera la estaba cambiando por otra persona, se había pasado el día 'gruñendo' a todo aquel que se acercaba a ella, pero no fue el único, el amable y tierno Ken (según lo describían chicas del instituto) se convertía en un frío y calculador Ken cuando algún chico se acercaba a menos de un metro de Yolei _"jajaja menos mal que son amigos, que sino cualquiera piensa otra cosa de inmediato"_

Se dirigió al aula de su hermano, quién estaba más frío de lo normal _"¿Aquí también?" _Solo le dirigió una mirada y luego se acercó a un grupo de chicos que estaban mirando por la ventana hacia el patio

-Ahí están - oí como decía uno - ¿No son preciosas?

-Mira chico nuevo, ellas son las cuatro más populares del instituto ¿Recuerdas sus nombres?

-Sí - dijo otro que supuse que era el nuevo - Pero creo que me gusta más Hikari-chan - en ese momento todo mi cuerpo se tenso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de mi mejor amiga? Un sentimiento de pelea me invadió y tuve que ponerme rígido e intentar pensar en otra cosa. Mi hermanó me miró otra vez un segundo pero luego apartó la mirada cuando acto seguido otro comentó:

-¿Sí? Pues yo prefiero a Mimi-chan, es tan guapa, y Sora-chan también está…

En eso todos se dieron la vuelta porque Tai se había unido a Matt y tenían un aura negra espeluznante a su alrededor, una gota cayó por mi cabeza al pensar que seguramente yo debía verme igual minutos antes en mi clase junto a Ken 'el calculador'.

Los chicos salieron corriendo mientras oía decir al 'guía' del nuevo-y esos son sus guardaespaldas, ¡Cuidado con ellos!

-Jajaja-la risa salió de mí con mucha naturalidad mientras mis compañeros me miraban enfurruñados. Estaría bien que los demás se encontraran con nosotros y nos ayudaran a pelear contra todos pero el grupo se dividió cuando Joe se fue a la universidad de medicina (está muy ocupado), Issy obtuvo una beca en Inglaterra y solo lo vemos en el mundo Digimon, Cody pasaba olímpicamente, si no había daño físico contra ellas no se preocupaba por sus amigas. El único que parecía estar a su favor era Davis, no dejaba de gritar a todos y eso ayudaba a que él quedará bien y no como un estúpido, aunque una punzada de celos le comía por dentro cuando su amigo decía que Kari era suya.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando Ken entró en la clase con cara de pocos amigos...

-Un día difícil ¿Eh?-dijo Tai

-Ni te lo imaginas - respondió - parecen un imán para los chicos

-Sí-dijimos todos

-¿Y Davis?-preguntó Matt

-Ahora viene, creo que intentaba que Kari vaya con él a una cita - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¡Bua! - respondió Tai tranquilo - Ni que fuera a decir que sí

Eso me tranquilizó de una manera incomprensible y Matt lo notó para mi mala suerte (otra vez) así que decidí cambiar de tema - ¿No creéis que se comportaban de manera extraña?

-Mmmm… sí, Yolei parecía despistada - a lo que todos lo miramos con una ceja levantada, _"tortolitos" _pensé con una sonrisa divertida cuando Ken se ponía rojo - como las demás - añadió este

-Bueno, va a ser un año difícil, descansemos para lo que se nos viene encima - dijo Tai poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza

-¡Vamos a por las chicas! - saltó Davis recién llegado a lo que todos le miramos - ¿Qué? - dijo este

-Primer día de curso - dije con voz cantarina para intentar abrir un recuerdo en su dura cabeza pero sin éxito

-Se pasarán el día probándose ropa por orden de Mimi - dijo Matt con una sonrisa a lo que me quedé mirándolo - tardarán horas, es más se están yendo ya - esta vez fue su turno de cambiar de tema

Todos miramos como las chicas se despedían con la mano de todos los que se acercaban a ellas y pude notar como los cinco nos poníamos tensos a la vez

-Vámonos - dijo Ken serio otra vez a lo que todos asentimos

* * *

Que largo!! Se q las parejas parecen q salen muy rapidas… pero ay una buena razon!!! En serio!! Dije ya q mezclo cosas de pelis, libros, etc y eso ago :D Lo fantasioso está siendo ejecutado!!!!

Ya vereis, ya vereis… jeje spero muuuuuuuuuuuxos reviews plis y vuelvo a repetir que las parejas se forman por lazos mágicos asi q por ello van tan rapido


	8. Capitulo 7

Bueeeeeeeeno, no veo muxos reviews esta vez… significa q no gusto el ultimo capitulo? Mmm… tendre q mejorar eso…este va a ser un tanto largo… el titulo lo dice todo (creo) asi q espero q les guste xq no creo q ste mes escriba nada mas hasta el final, sorry, los examenes son asi TnT

Correcciones aplicadas!!

**Capitulo 7 ¡Fin de semana! ¿Luna llena?**

Había sido una semana realmente agotadora para todos. Las chicas tuvieron grandes dificultades ya que últimamente conocían a muchos admiradores suyos, el segundo día que fueron a clase empezó todo: cada mañana al abrir su taquilla la encontraban llena de cartas y regalos para las sirenas, se había formado un club para ellas que se dividía en cuatro según quien fuese su favorita. Les habían dado un nombre a su grupo… según los chicos se llamaban 'Las princesas' y según un grupo de chicas (al parecer celosas) eran 'Las hechiceras', pero este no había durado mucho cuando Yolei les dio clases y consiguió que todas aprobaran con buena nota un examen de entrada.

Sora tuvo que reprimir un suspiro ¿A quien se le ocurrió tal estupidez? Por suerte no molestaban demasiado y solo las ayudaban a llevar sus cosas o les pedían que se sentaran juntos en clase. Miró al chico que tenía a su derecha de reojo, se encontraba totalmente rojo mientras llevaba sus libros ¡Si es que parecía su esclavo haciendole cargar todo como si fuera su mula de carga! "Pobrecillo"

-¿Seguro que no te importa? Es la última hora, no hace falta que te esfuerces por mí-dijo Sora mirándole preocupada

-N-n-no te pre-preocupes, no me importa en ab-absoluto - dijo sin despegar los ojos del suelo

-¿Seguro? Pero…jeje-el chico levantó la vista para ver como la chica le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento deslumbrante, cosa que le hizo tambalearse y casi tirar los libros - Entonces muchas gracias

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos en silencio cuando a mitad de trayecto se encontraron con Tai que cogió los libros que llevaba el chico de forma brusca y añadió - Ya me encargo yo, no te preocupes

Él miró por última vez a su querida Sora esperando su confirmación y esta volvió a regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas para agradecerle - Está bien, no te preocupes - A lo que el chico salió corriendo con una cara de felicidad por los pasillos dando saltos como loco

-Pfff - soltó ruidosamente Tai malhumorado

-¿Qué? - contestó Sora extrañada

-Nada, nada - dijo Tai sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que se encontraban solos - Es que últimamente no hemos podido hablar mucho

-¡Oh! - contestó Sora - Jajaja, bueno pues ahora podemos

-Sii…- un gran silencio se produjo entre los dos mientras seguían su camino hacia la clase

-Bueno…- empezó Sora - ¿Quiéres contarme algo en especial? Si es por lo de los chicos ayudándonos a todas horas... no os preocupéis, son muy amables y no hacen nada malo

Tai sólo soltó otro bufido _"¡Claro! Llevamos días peleándonos con esos estúpidos, tuvimos que hablar con ese maldito club para que pusiera normas con eso de sobrepasarse con ellas" _un aura de fuego rodeo a Tai (estilo anime) _"o si no…jejeje se iban a enterar jejeje…pero aún así no hemos logrado saber quienes son los que les mandan las malditas cartas, esos idiotas se levantan muy temprano o sino no me lo explico"_

-¿Tai? ¡Tai!-llamó Sora

-¿Eh?

-Te iba diciendo que este fin de semana las chicas y yo vamos a dormir en casa de Mimi, fiesta pijama durante dos días enteros y que si sabías si nuestros digimons ya podían venir...

-Oh, esto… no, Genai no les deja tranquilos ni cinco minutos. Ha dicho que por ahora hay demasiados puntos que necesitan su apoyo... y que nada de descansos

-Vale - dijo Sora triste

-Venga anímate, aún no tenemos suficientes deberes como para fastidiar nuestros días de descanso. Podríamos quedar el sábado al mediodía para comer…- a lo que Sora le miró sonrojada - Todos…

-Se lo preguntaré - dijo Sora desilusionada - Bueno, ya estamos aquí, dejemos las cosas y veamos como van en gimnasia Tk, Ken, y Davis; Yolei y Kari deben de estar haciendo aerobic, aunque quizás están practicando con las animadoras y…

Tai al oír esto cogió de la mano a Sora y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a donde se encontraba su hermana _"¡¡¡No permitiré que nadie se sobrepase con mi hermana!!!"_

Sora sólo se sonrojó y pensó en que podría pasarse la vida así, cogida de la mano de Tai, como si fueran novios… el sonrojó de la chica aumentó cuando este hizo una curva, la cogió en brazos para bajar las escaleras más rápido (pegando un salto y evitando todos los escalones) y volver a correr cogidos de la mano el resto del trayecto

Llegaron al gimnasio y tal y como había pensado Sora, Kari y Yolei se habían unido a Mimi para animar al equipo de baloncesto. Para variar Davis había conseguido ponerse en el grupo contrario al de Tk para luchar contra él, gran fallo puesto que no había previsto que a Ken le pondrían con Tk también, le estaban dando una buena paliza y Yolei y Kari se encontraban bailando junto a Mimi con el traje de animadoras. Sora se unió a ellas por pura diversión y empezaron todas a bailar junto con otras chicas del grupo. Era muy divertido ver la división en el gimnasio: Por un lado todos los chicos que no se encontraban jugando se dedicaban a mirar a las chicas sin piropearlas ya que dos de sus guardaespaldas se encontraban 'custodiándolas' (es decir, mirando de reojo a cualquiera que pudiese pasarse de la raya y si lo hacía…¡ras!) y por otro lado todas las chicas miraban a los chicos más populares del instituto.

Yolei se quedó mirando a Ken por un buen rato mientras esperaban en silencio el final del partido, momento de poca tensión, realmente no había forma de que Davis consiguiera vencer. Extrañamente este tenía admiradoras, pero no parecía fijarse más que en Kari (la cual no le miraba nunca), por supuesto su Ken era increíblemente popular, todas las chicas le pedían ayuda y todos los clubs le querían, _"guapo, perfecto, inteligente, perfecto, deportista, perfecto…un dios"_. Por supuesto los demás también eran muuuuy populares, Matt, con su carácter de lobo solitario atraía a un montón de chicas, y su cara que parecía casi tan perfecta como la de su Ken ayudaba muchísimo por no decir que estaba en un grupo de música y los roqueros… bueno ya se sabe ¿No? También Tai se había vuelto un guaperas, el ejercicio en el equipo de futbol le había ayudado a esculpir su cuerpo de una forma muuuuuuuuuuy favorable _"Aunque ni comparación con la de Ken"_ aunque al fin y al cabo debía ser el mejor ya que era el capitán_ "¡Vaya!, estoy rodeada de prodigios"_, y bueno, Tk… para que negarlo, se parecía a su hermano en físico pero en carácter era todo lo contrario, divertido, amable, sencillo, optimista,…todas las chicas estaban a su alrededor cuando terminaba sus partidos de baloncesto del cual ahora era capitán del club, pero aún así cuando terminaba se dirigía a hablar con Kari directamente _"Pobrecilla, ¿Él no se entera de que es a ella a la que quiere o qué? ¡Hombres!" _Por fin terminó el partido, el próximo día les tocaría a las chicas jugar, cosa que no gustó a la pelilila a la cual nunca se le habían dado bien los deportes, miró el marcador en el que podías contemplar en números rojos 20-6.

* * *

POV Yolei

Kari cogió una toalla y me la acercó

-¿Se la podrías dar a Ken por favor? - me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice a lo que le respondí con otra muy agradecida y salí corriendo a dársela mientras veía como Tk se acercaba a ella para coger la suya y hablar animadamente con su amiga.

Llegué al lado de Ken, las chicas aún no habían llegado hasta aquí _"Menos mal, que sino haber quien se atreve a atravesar semejante barrera"_

-Ken, tu toalla-dije acercándosela tímidamente mientras que notaba como me iba sonrojando _"Ya empezamos"_

-Gracias-me respondió este sorprendido pero sonriéndome, como no

-Has jugado muy bien - intenté seguir la conversación un poco más

-Sí…tampoco es que haya tenido contrincantes difíciles - dijo mirando a Davis de reojo que se encontraba ahora rodeado por sus fans que se dedicaban a elogiarlo y animarlo (sin éxito)

-Jajaja - no pude reprimir la risa y él me miró de forma curiosa ¿Me vería rara?- ¡Ejem!, quería preguntarte si… si no te importa… si… si tienes tiempo….- vi como Ken me miraba paciente a que terminase mientras yo me ponía más roja y volvía a mirar el suelo - ¿Podrías enseñarme baloncesto? - pregunté bastante rápido bajando un poco la voz

-Claro, el domingo me iría bien, a las 5pm

-¿De verdad? - dije mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa _"Creo que se acaba de sonrojar… ¡nah! Imposible" _–Gracias - me fui corriendo a contárselo a todas, realmente no era un secreto que me gustara Ken, ni que a Kari le gustará Tk o que a Sora le gustará Tai o que…_"Te vas a enterar Mimi, ahora sufrirás por haberme dejado mal" _ese pensamiento no fue mío, era una voz femenina, miré a Mimi, detrás había una chica con mala cara que estaba a punto de empujarla…- ¡¡Mimi!! - grité a todo pulmón, pero ya era tarde, se resbaló por las gradas. Matt la cogió al vuelo como un príncipe y la dejó en el suelo con suavidad - ¡Mi pie! - Se quejó Mimi, Sora corrió junto a su amiga y puso sus manos en el tobillo y una luz azulada salió de ellas, el pie de Mimi que se estaba hinchando con rapidez volvió a su estado normal, me miraron las dos _"¡Mierda!" _Oí que pensaban, ¿o era yo? Todos se quedaron mirando a Sora, _"Vaya, metimos la pata hasta el fondo"_, miré a Kari la cual no podía evitar fijar los ojos en nuestras amiga ya que estaba siendo analizada por Tk que sospechaba algo. Volví la mirada a Mimi intentando averiguar qué hacer o que excusa poner, ella había cerrado los ojos y pensaba _"Esto es una pesadilla, no está pasando, no se sabe nada, no se sabe nada…". _Una onda salió de Mimi y golpeó a todos los presentes y entonces… todo cambió

-Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te diste en algún sitio?-preguntó Matt preocupado como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo anterior

-S-sí - me miró y pude leer _"Borre sus memorias ¡lo se! ¡lo sentí!" _Volvió su mirada a todos y respondió - Sólo asustada, alguien me empujó - todos miraron a las gradas donde la chica abusadora se encontraba, no había tenido tiempo a escapar debido a lo de Sora (aunque no se acordara) y los profesores que se encontraban por ahí la llevaron al despacho.

Después de media hora las cuatro lograron salir sin ser descubiertas y se fueron con sus bolsas y neceseres a casa de Mimi, de camino conversaron lo ocurrido

-Así que Sora puede curar y Mimi manipula las mentes - dijo Kari cuando Yolei relató lo ocurrido - Pero nosotras nos seguimos acordando

-Seremos inmunes - dijo Sora a lo que Yolei asintió - Por cierto Yolei, ¿Qué tal con Ken?

La chica se sonrojó hasta las orejas pero aún así respondió muy contenta - Logré mi objetivo camaradas…-dijo intentando ponerse seria pero una sonrisa escapó de sus labios - ¡Será mi profesor de baloncesto! - dio un salto hacia adelante pero Kari la agarró y la empujó hacia ella con brusquedad, todas seguían con la mirada lo ocurrido cuando notaron que un coche pasaba por detrás a gran velocidad.

-Me…has salvado - dijo Yolei al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

-Lo vi, vi como te atropellaba y Sora no conseguía salvarte y…- las lágrimas caían por su cara mientras Yolei abrazaba a su amiga y la tranquilizaba

-¿Premonición? - dijo Mimi

-Eso solo me preocupa más, la pesadilla se repite todos los días… ¿Será una premonición? - todas quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Yolei cortó el silencio

-¡Kari! No puedes pensar de forma tan negativa, si has logrado salvarme lograras salvar a esa persona - dijo Yolei decidida mientras todas la apoyaban

-Tenéis razón… ¡Venga que es viernes y esta noche no dormirá nadie! - dijo corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga - ¡El último es un monstruo marino!

-¡Eso no vale!

Todas corrieron a casa de Mimi y prepararon la habitación con cojines y peluches además de comida para picar en la noche y por último unas pizzas. La madre de Mimi entró en la cocina en ese momento

-Cariño, tu padre y yo queremos una noche…ejem…de padres, así que pasaremos la noche en un restaurante y nos iremos a pasar la noche por ahí…jejeje - dijo la madre muy roja - confiamos en vosotras, ya sois mayorcitas ¿No?

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes-dijo mientras una gran gota bajaba por su cabeza

A las 9pm ya se encontraban solas en su casa y a Sora le volvió el mensaje de aquel extraño hombre 'Este fin de semana hay luna llena', esa noche era luna llena para ser más exactos, ¿Se suponía que iba a pasar algo?

-Kari - llamó Sora - Podrías 'ver' que pasará esta noche

-Bueno…no es que controle mucho pero suelo ver cosas que ayudan sin embargo…no sé que pasará esta noche que no puedo ver

Sora tragó con dificultad y las demás miraron asustadas a Kari - Quieres decir que vamos a mo…

-No, no, me estáis malinterpretando, veo lo que vamos a cenar, lo que vamos a desayunar… más o menos, pero no veo nada en medio - dijo poniendo una cara de disgusto

-Quizás nos dormiremos - sugirió Mimi

-No sé…-dijo poco convencida Kari. De repente sus ojos se posaron en el agua que sostenía en el que se reflejaba la luna - Jejeje

-¿Kari? - pregunto Yolei

-Miiiiiiiraaaaa - dijo con voz cantarina como si fuera una niña pequeña señalando la luna, Yolei quedó hipnotizada y también empezó a comportarse como Kari. Sora y Mimi iban a mirar también pero llegó el hombre misterioso que habían conocido en el centro comercial y las obligó a mirar a otro lado. Acto seguido cerró las ventanas y la puerta de la habitación (cosa que no agradó a las dos sirenas descontroladas). Se quitó el sombrero y la gabardina y pudieron ver a Genai. Sora se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Genai? Fue a buscar el papel que les dio y leyó lo que estaba escrito _"¡Claro! Genai guardian. del mundo Digimon ¡como no se nos ocurrió antes! Tampoco es que se haya buscado un nombre muy complicado" _refunfuñó mentalmente

-Genai…¿Por qué? - preguntó Mimi desconcertada

-Eso, eso , por qué, por qué-dijeron a la vez Yolei y Kari

-Oh no, ya empezamos - dijo Genai - No puedo deciros aún como lo sé pero debéis evitar mirar la luna llena y ellas - dijo señalándolas - No pueden irse, aún es pronto para que busquen a su mitad…

-Mitad - dijo Yolei de repente totalmente seria - Tenemos que buscar, debemos buscar...

-No, aún es pronto, no ha llegado el momento de que traspaséis poderes.

-Es nuestro deber, fuimos elegidas… ¡Tengo que buscarle!-dijo Kari desesperada

-No entiendo nada - dijo Sora mientras Mimi asentía

Genai en un rápido movimiento golpeo a las chicas y las dejó dormidas

-¡Eh! - se quejó Mimi - ¡Qué son nuestras amigas!

-Lo siento, era necesario, no se acordarán de nada mañana - Dijo Genai - vosotras sois las elegidas, las cuatro - dijo señalándolas - El agua, de donde procede la vida, sois sus guardianas pero aún no está todo completo, tenéis que esperar

-Espera, espera… ¿Guardianas? ¿De la vida? - dijo Sora con cara incrédula - ¿Y de qué la tenemos que proteger?

-No tienen nombre, son monstruos que solo desean la muerte, la no-existencia - dijo serio - Bueno - dijo repentinamente feliz - La verdad, esperaba que fuerais vosotras las elegidas jejeje - terminó con una sonrisa

-Ya, claro, pero tengo una duda ¿Qué es lo de la mitad? - dijo Mimi con curiosidad mientras arropaba a Kari y Yolei

-Vuestras mitades, también podéis decir media naranja, tu pareja predestinada…

-¡Qué!-exclamaron las dos a la vez mirando fijamente al guardian

-Quieres decir que estamos predestinadas a alguien, que aunque nos hayamos enamorado de otra persona, si no es nuestra mitad... ¿No podemos estar con él? - cuestionó Sora triste

-Bueno…- comenzó Genai - la verdad es que no sé tanto jejeje - a lo que las chicas se cayeron al suelo (estilo anime) - pero sí se que si miráis a la luna esta os incita a buscarles y traspasar vuestros poderes

-¿Quieres decir que se convertirían en sirenos? - preguntó Mimi

-¡No! - dijo Genai asustado ante tal visión - Sólo los poderes del agua, en tu caso Mimi traspasarías tu poder de congelar el agua pero no dejarías de convertirte en sirena ni de ser capaz de manipular la mente, es más, una vez hecho la transmisión ese poder mejorará y podrás controlar cuando te conviertes en sirena (excepto en luna llena)

-Espera, espera, vas muy rápido otra vez, quieres decir que transmitimos parte de nuestros poderes… ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo?-miró Sora a su amigo

-Bueno, para aumentar vuestro poder y así lograr protegeros del mal que se avecina (como ya he dicho), para empezar la conexión que tendréis con esa persona será como…como…de ama y esclavo

-¡Ooooh! - dijeron las dos emocionadas

-No, no lo entendéis, ellos os amarán y harán cualquier cosa con tal de que seáis felices, si les pedís que se claven un cuchillo lo harán si pensárselo

-Eso no me gusta tanto…- dijo Sora

-¿Y cómo se supone que les encontraremos si hay millones de millones de millones de millon-

-Sí hemos entendido que son muchos continúa - dijo Sora mientras tapaba la boca de Mimi

-de personas en el mundo? - finalizó

-Se supone que se encuentran cerca de ustedes pero… tampoco se mucho en esa parte jejeje

-¡Pero que sabes! - dijo Mimi enfadada con los ojos llameantes

-Bu-bueno, sé que una vez os han visto, aunque aún no hayáis hecho la transmisión, estarán loquitos por vosotras

-Fantástico, solo tendríamos que ver quien de toda la escuela más los admiradores que tenemos fuera más…uffff - finalizó Mimi deprimida

-Pregunta, ¿Cómo se supone que sabremos quién es quién?

-De eso tampoco estoy del todo seguro - lo que hizo que recibiera una mirada asesina de las dos - pero si le besáis (creo) que lo sabréis, eso o cuando haya luna llena que vuestros instintos saldrán a flote y os llevarán hasta él, no obstante no sé si los instintos os llevaran a hacer cosas más...bueno dejémoslo. Se me olvidó añadir un par de cosillas (casi) sin importancia jejeje ejem

1. Vuestra vida dependerá de ellos y al revés, con ello quiero decir que tenéis que estar los dos moribundos para que la palméis, (por eso es bueno lo de la transmisión de poderes)

2. Vuestra magia atrae a toda la sección masculina…siempre

-Eso no es del todo cierto, tenemos muchos admiradores pero nos tratan bien - se quejó Sora

-Eso es solo porque vuestros amigos se han dedicado a protegeros todo el tiempo - respondió Genai cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el enfado de las chicas - sigo...

3. Esos monstruos sin vida vendrán a por vosotras, pero os quieren vivas. Sólo matarán a vuestras mitades

-¡Ey, ey ey! ¿Nos quieren vivas? - dijo Mimi atónita

-Síii…pero aún no se sabe porque - dijo mientras se tapaba con un cojín para evitar lo que le tiraban las chicas - Y eso es todo. Encargaros de ellas y no miréis la luna, adiós - dijo mientras salía corriendo de la casa de Mimi

-Esto no va a ser fácil-dijo Sora mientras Mimi le daba la razón, las dos miraban a las chicas tumbadas en la cama que se estaban desperezando

-Para nada - concluyó Mimi

* * *

Olé! Pro q largo me salio wiiii!!!

Ya se que meti muxa coza de repente pero esq sino…gedai m cae mal TT se llevo a los digimons… jejeje na es broma

Podeis matarme x meter tanta información, lo siento de veras pro era necesario buah!!

Quizás haga cambios más tarde pero esq aun mi historia está inconclusa en ciertos puntos

Qero añadir q corregi los capis anteriores y a este ya le llegara su momento

Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuxos reviews y diganme la parte que no se entiende pa q la mejore (no vale decir todo)

Yolei:pro q mala autora!

Autora: q as dicho! Quien cayo en la trampa de la luna?! Eh?!

Yolei:pufff ¬¬

Autora:t vas a enterar, ken t odiara n el proximo cap y…bsbsbs y después bsbsbs(al oido)

Yolei:noOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!!!!!!!!(sale corriendo)

Autora: -_-U era broooooooooooma¬¬ muxos reviews onegai


	9. Capitulo 8

Bueeeeno,… aca en mi tarde sabática… T-T aprobexo como puedo el tiempo, asi q decici subir esto aprobexando… fin de mes… x fin!! Finals exams out!!! Ala espero q les guste y spero reviews

**Capitulo 8 Encontramos a nuestra media naranja**

Ya eran las 11.00 de la noche, la luna no se ocultaría hasta la madrugada del día siguiente y las dos chicas 'embrujadas', si es que se le podía llamar así, se estaban desperezando poco a poco de un modo un tanto…infantil y podríamos decir 'gatuno'

-Bueeeeno…-empezó Mimi intentando parecer despreocupada-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-dijo ya perdiendo los nervios.

Sora se limitó a observar a las dos chicas, no iba a ser fácil pero solo tenían que aguantar unas cinco horas, ya que la luna desaparecería alrededor de las 4.30am. _"Ya bueno,… ¿Y cómo hago para que se estén quietecitas?" _pensó la pelirroja preocupada mientras Mimi la miraba expectante mientras que ella le devolvía una mirada nerviosa.

-No sé, supongo que si nos encerramos todo irá bien…

-¡¡¡Soooooraaaaaaa!!!-exclamó feliz Yolei una vez se despertó totalmente. Corrió hacia la chica con los brazos en alto y la abrazó - Vamos a buscarles - miró a la sirena con cierta malicia en los ojos - Debemos ir a buscarles.

-No, no podéis, primero no sabemos donde están y segundo - no pudo continuar Mimi con su explicación, ya que Kari le tapó la boca con la mano e hizo una señal de silencio con la otra.

-Pero ¿No queréis saber quienes son? - dijo con picardía - Ellos siempre han estado juntos, a veces son familia, otras son amigos, trabajan en el mismo lugar y se conocen, siempre unidos para que sea más fácil para las elegidas, Kami-sama así lo decidió.

-¿Qué? - articuló como pudo Sora en voz baja - Quieres decir…que podríamos saber quién es a través de vuestras 'mitades' ¿No? Pero…

Miró a Mimi y esta entendió, si las reconocían no saldría nada bueno - Podemos llevar ropas estrafalarias y pelucas, además de mucho maquillaje, pero tengo una gran condición si es que vamos a hacer esto - avisó cuando observó que las dos pequeñas ya no prestaban mucha atención _"Parecen tan egoístas y egocéntricas como unas niñas de tres años y a la vez tienen el conocimiento y madurez de una mujer en sus treinta" _pensó Mimi antes de continuar - No podéis hacer otra cosa más que ver quién es pero nada de acercarse y mucho menos hablar con él - obtuvo pucheros como reproche - Y nada de provocarnos para hacernos mirar a la luna ¿Entendido?

-Sí mamá - dijeron las dos jóvenes con desgana y sarcasmo

-Muy bien - suspiró mientras sacaba de su armario todo el 'arsenal' - Pues empecemos

Mimi empezó a sacar ropa gótica y otros estilos, empezó a compaginarlos y a hacer pruebas. También sacó pelucas de colores no muy normales y de todos los estilos que te pudieras imaginar.

Empezó con Yolei, que para su sorpresa se dejó probar lo que Mimi quisiera, después de muchas pruebas se decidió por ponerla una camiseta morada oscura sin mangas que enseñase su abdomen con unos shorts negros (muy pequeños) con tirantes negros (tipo misty de Pokemon), añadió al conjunto unas botas de cuero negro hasta los tobillos con una buena plataforma. La peluca llevó algo más de tiempo, al final terminó con una peluca de pelo rubio largo (hasta el final de la espalda) con mechones morado oscuro recogido en dos coletas con algunos mechones colgando,le quitaron las gafas y pusieron lentillas y un poco de maquillaje. Ya no la reconocía ni su santa madre.

Después decidió seguir con Sora, ya había pensado un conjunto: unos pantalones con una pernera larga y otra corta al estilo motorista. Arriba llevaba una camiseta de tirantes amarilla con una chaqueta ajustada encima, unas deportivas negras con plataforma terminaban el conjunto junto a unas pulseras negras y una gargantilla roja _"Perfecto"_ pensó Mimi al ver como Sora no se quejaba, pero con la peluca no fue tan fácil: al final se decidió por una peluca de color azul oscuro corto con algunos adornos colgando de él.

Kari también se comportó muy bien, la timidez parecía haber desaparecido en la chica. Comenzó a probar con distintas cosas y no pudo estar más orgullosa de si misma al ver su 'obra', un vestido negro un tanto estilo 'lolita' con volantes blancos y broches color plata, unas medias blancas con unos zapatos de vestir negros (con plataforma, como no). La peluca pareció elegirse ella misma, una de color blanco con mechones azules oscuro, era rizado y bastante largo... Mimi aprobechó y le puso una diadema a conjunto con el vestido.

Y por fin le tocó su turno, iban a ser ya las doce, se había dado bastante prisa. Ella ya sabía que elegir desde que lo vio en la montaña de ropa, una falda tableada blanca con un cinturón negro y una camisa negra estilo 'gótico' acompañado de unas botas de cuero negro hasta por encima de las rodillas y una peluca de pelo rubio oscuro con tirabuzones.

-Bueno, vamos allá - dijo Sora entusiasmada

Salieron a la calle en silencio, Mimi y Sora tenían que estar atentas para no mirar la luna en ningún momento. Caminaron unos pocos minutos hasta que se encontraron en una cancha de baloncesto, Mimi se dio cuenta en el acto de quién estaba ahí, sus amigos, su Matt,… ¿Podría ser?

-Ellos están aquí - dijo Yolei - Bueno por lo menos los nuestros - aclaró señalando a Kari

-¿Quiénes son? - preguntó Sora con curiosidad

-El chico rubio…Tk - dijo en un susurro Kari sonrojada y Yolei la siguió - Ken

-Bueno, eso está bien, ya verás cuando se lo contemos mañana - dijo Mimi, en un descuido también miro la luna

-No Mimi, tú no - dijo Sora desesperada mientras veía como las tres se aprovechaban para ir a por los chicos - Espera, ¿Quién es...?

-Matt - respondió ella con una sonrisa y poniendo cara de niña pequeña añadió - Y ahora que somos tres creemos que somos capaces de saber quien es tú mitad - dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa - Creemos que es Tai, pero si quieres estar segura puedes mirar a la luna -le susurró al oido tentándola.

-Pero…luego no me acordaré - reprochó Sora

-Eso no es del todo seguro, venga, anímate - dijo Yolei. Por fin se doblegó y miró, fue entonces cuando las cuatro se dispusieron a conseguir lo que querían

-Pero no quiero decir nuestros nombres, será interesante ver que pasa - añadió Kari con una sonrisa traviesa que fue correspondida.

* * *

Por otro lado, los chicos habían decidido eliminar su frustración en clase con un poco de ejercicio. Habían pasado un buen rato, se ducharon en los baños públicos del club deportivo y se sentaron en las gradas a hablar. Eran ya casi las doce y de repente Matt escuchó una voz que le llamaba en un cántico.

-Tk… me tengo que ir ya, saluda a madre de mí parte, adiós chicos-dijo cogiendo su mochila y saliendo corriendo, cosa que dejó atónitos a todos, mo obstante decidieron pasarlo por alto.

Matt se dirigía fuera de la cancha, a un parque. En uno de los columpios se encontraba una joven de ojos color caramelo, sin que se diera cuenta se fue acercando cada vez más a ella, se quedaba hipnotizado ante su hermosura, todo parecía un sueño y ella se estaba divirtiendo. Se paró en frente de ella, esta se levantó de su asiento y se quedó mirando sus ojos. Solo una caricia de la joven en la mejilla del muchacho hizo que este se estremeciera por completo, puso la otra mano en su hombro y se puso de puntillas para llegar a rozar sus labios... un simple gesto que provocó en el ojiazul un mar de sensaciones que nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Una imagen pasó por su cabeza, una chica de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color que esa extraña joven _"Mimi"_ iba a separarse de ella al darse cuenta de que estaba con una desconocida, pero esta vez ella le abrazó sin dejar de mirarle, él no podía más ¿Le había embrujado? Sí, tenía que ser eso porque acto seguido se encontró besándola él mismo con pasión y desespero, mordiendo sus carnosos labios y dejándose llevar por su fragancia adictiva. Pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y esta aceptó, empezaron a entrelazar sus lenguas y entonces…Mimi despertó del sueño con las mejillas coloradas ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar, por una parte se sentía triste porque Matt la estaba demostrando que no la quería a ella, a 'Mimi', y por otro lado se sentía tan feliz…no, no podía seguir así, se separó del chico con dificultad y echó a correr en busca de sus amigas. Se acordaba de algunas cosas, esto cada vez se parecía más a un cuento de hadas 'un beso de amor de tu príncipe azul te despertará'. Siguió corriendo, miró la hora ¡¿3.00am?! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose?

Por otro lado Kari también se las había ingeniado. Tk, preocupado por su hermano, le había seguido minutos después pero no sabía donde buscarle, kari se acercó a él mientras este seguía buscando a su pariente. Al notar el agarre en su mano derecha se dio la vuelta y un escalofrío pasó por su espalda al ver sus ojos _"¡La sirena! ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno, estamos cerca del mar…" _pensó mirando hacia un lado pero la chica le llamo la atención sin decir una sola palabra dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia su labio inferior

-¿Eh? - contestó el rubio sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo que quería - Espera, ¿Quién eres? Tengo la sensación de que nos conocemos pero no se de dond - fue cortado por la chica que simplemente se acercó a él y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para luego dirigirlos otra vez a los suyos; Tk tragó con dificultad y se acercó poco a poco a ella, olía a lavanda y sus labios color carmín parecían tan tentadores… cerró lentamente los ojos y la besó, primero con ternura y después con pasión, de repente ella le apartó con brusquedad y le miró a los ojos. Tk sintió como si su mundo se destrozara en mil pedazos, ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente en silencio ¿Por qué? No sabía muy bien que hacer, la abrazó y se quedó así unos minutos, ella levantó su cara y movió los labios diciendo 'bésame' en silencio, cosa que gustosamente hizo pero despacio, con amor, ella se estremeció entre sus brazos para luego soltarse de él y salir corriendo de ahí con más lagrimas en los ojos. No entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, tenía que ir a buscar a sus amigas, miró la hora, eran las 2.30 de la madrugada _"¡Guau!" _Pensó y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un pequeño descampado, dentro había dos personas, una la conocía, la otra no la reconocía pero esa ropa la sonaba… de repente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, la ropa era de Mimi

-¿Pero qué? - inmediatamente se calló al darse cuenta de quien era la que estaba allí _"¡Yolei!" _Realmente lo que ella veía parecía una cita entre novios y… "¿_Qué?" _Pensó al ver en su mente (premonición) lo que segundos después pasaría… ¡Se estaban besando! Y no uno de esos beso romanticotes, no, era un beso en el que parecía que se dejaban la vida _"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" _Pensó mientras ideaba un plan, esa no era la Yolei que conocía, ella era de las que se ponía a hablar con el chico que le gustaba y no podía casi pronunciar las palabras, de las que había que dar un empujón para que se animara… Yolei, para alivio de Kari, se puso roja al instante y volvió a ser la misma mientras miraba al suelo intentando entender porque estaba besando a Ken _"Yolei, ¿Puedes oírme? No te muevas, ni le digas que eres tú, ¡Oh! Si quieres dale otro beso porque le has dejado a medias jejeje"_ se divirtió Kari al ver a Ken confuso por la reacción de la chica y… ¿sonrojado? _"Vengo ánimo, esta oportunidad solo aparece una vez en la vida"_ continuó y vió como Yolei le hacía una señal con la mano indicando que no mirase, cosa que no hizo, observó como ella ponía sus manos en los hombros de él y le indicaba que se agachase un poco para luego ella darle un cariñoso beso y luego irse.

_"¡Uy! Que mona" _oyó como pensaba Kari. Llegó hasta ella y la cogió de la mano para salir corriendo de ahí toda roja.

-¿Yolei?

-Nos iba a perseguir, pensaba cosas muy tiernas, era tan caballeroso y…- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, tanta felicidad y tristeza a la vez, Kari lo conocía, se abrazaron y después siguieron andando.

-No sé lo que ha pasado, pero realmente cuando te vi agachada no te reconocí, si no llego a leer tu mente no se quien eres - dijo Yolei con una sonrisa

-Pues tú también estas totalmente cambiada, al principio creí que eras otra person.- Yolei se paró en seco y vio su reflejo en el cristal de un centro comercial ¿Qué le había pasado? Miró a Kari y las dos dijeron a la vez - Mimi - corrieron buscando a las dos chicas, ya eran las 3.30 de la mañana.

* * *

Mimi, por otro lado, había corrido todo el rato hasta llegar a la cancha, solo quedaban dos personas, Sora y Tai, ¿Por que no le extrañaba? _"Bueno, supongo que cuando la bese despertará y…"_

-Perdona, no es que no me parezcas guapa ni nada pero… yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta - oyó como Tai decía esas palabras mientras se sonrojaba, Mimi se quedó atónita - No es que estemos saliendo ni nada, pero quiero ser sincero con mis sentimientos y… - Sora se le estaba acercando peligrosamente de forma sensual _"Vaya con mi amiga, se las sabe todas" _pensó Mimi mientras apuntaba información en la agenda, pero Tai no parecía muy cómodo con ello. A Tai ciertamente le atraía esa chica, más de lo que le gustaría, pero Sora era mucho más importante, no podría resistirse mucho más si seguía así.

Mimi decidió ayudar, uso su magia para hacer una lengua de hielo y congelar el agua que estaba en los pies de Sora _"Esto lo hago por tú bien" _pensó mientras su amiga miraba hacia donde estaba con mala cara, ella se limitó a mover ligeramente las manos para calentar su 'prisión', se acercó aún más a Tai y entonces… la luna desapareció y Sora volvió a ser la misma. Se dio cuenta de la situación, no quería que él besase a 'otra' chica, se limitó a darle un beso en la mejilla y se fue dejando a un desconcertado Tai que solo fue capaz de poner la mano en el lugar donde había depositado el beso.

Mimi aprovechó para cogerla cuando salió del lugar y se fueron corriendo. Se encontraron con Kari y Yolei que también las estaban buscando y se dirigieron a casa de Mimi para contar lo sucedido y la información que faltaba a las chicas.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Puff, quiza aga correcciones pronto, dije q estaba basado en h2o pero no q seria igual eh? jejeje reviews!!!

La correccion vendra pronto (x q creo q lo necesita) bye!


	10. Capitulo 9

Siento tardar tanto!! Tuve falta de inspiracion

Espero mas reviews y q guste mi historia (xq cuanto + avanzo + a mi gusto lo pongo y puede abr gente a la q no le guste tanto como al principio u-u)

Sean buenos y comenten

Frase wapa q encontre x ahí:

Hay 20 angeles en este mundo:  
10 durmiendo, 9 jugando…  
y uno leyendo esto …

Jeje, me gusto muxo asi q quisa compartirlo con vosotros :p, venga, ya va la historia

**Capitulo 9 ¿Qué hacemos?**

En el capitulo anterior: las chicas al final resultaron todas hechizadas debido a la luna, descubrieron quienes eran sus medias naranjas (para su alivio aquellos a los que amaban) y que la luna dejaba de tender efecto cuando las besaban.

-Entonces… ¡Tai es mi mitad! ¡Sí! - dijo animada Sora - Uy, lo siento, venga no os preocupéis - dijo mirando al resto del grupo consternada

-Sora, de verdad que nos alegramos por tí, ¡En serio! Pero nuestros…chicos no parecen muy interesados en 'nosotras', por lo menos a Tk… - dijo tristemente Kari - Esto…tengo que contaros algo importante - empezó Kari preocupada viendo las reacciones que tendrían sus amigas en el futuro

Todas esperaron en silencio mientras Kari, indecisa, empezaba a pensar en varias formas de comenzar su relato

-¡Suéltalo! - Mimi empezaba a perder los nervios (debido a que no había dormido nada)

-Me vio - soltó, a lo que las demás se quedaron en silencio

-¿A qué te refieres? - dijo Sora preocupada

-Pues que me vio como… sirena - dijo en voz baja

-Pero,…pero,… ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!-gritó Yolei

-Basta, nada de gritos que son solo las cinco de la madrugada y es sábado - comentó Sora y se volvió a dirigir a Kari - Explícate

-_"Sabía que iba a pasar esto" _¿Os acordáis de la primera vez que fuimos por primera vez a la playa? - recibió un asentimiento general - Pues yo terminé antes, os lo dije - otro 'sí' le siguió - Como ya os dije estaba en una roca jugando y al parecer Tk pasaba por ahí y…me vio ¡Pero no me reconoció! - se apresuró a decir viendo las caras de susto de sus amigas

-Entonces ayer… ¿Le gusta una sirena y una chica que se va de juerga por la noche? ¡Será mujeriego!-se quejó Mimi

-No…el me reconoció, quiero decir, como sirena. Él no me quiere como Kari, me quiere como…como…

-Llamémosla Dafne - dijo Yolei mientras sus compañeras se quedaron mirándola con una gota en la cabeza - Necesitamos nombres en clave para esas nuevas identidades que hemos creado de nosotras mismas - Sentenció con una mirada cortante

-Vale, pues a él le gusta Dafne - finalizó con la mirada triste

-No deberías ponerte así, es solo que nuestros chicos son unos leeeeeeentos, y a mi no me importa que a Ken le guste… esto, a ver,…mmm… ¡Daira! Jeje, me gusta... ejem, bueno, pues ya que 'Daira' y Yolei son la misma persona no importa, ¡Seré yo quien le guste! Jo jo jo…

-¿Tú crees? A mi me parece que eso no es del todo justo para nosotras… ¡Ni siquiera nos reconocieron! ¡Estúpido Matt! - dijo Mimi enfadada - Bueno… ¿Y de dónde se supone que te has sacado los nombres?

-Son nombres de ninfas griegas ¡Inculta! - respondió Yolei con pucheros

-Esto… yo tampoco lo sabía - dijo Sora tímidamente - Pero creo que Yolei tiene razón, ellos son muy lentos para esas cosas… aunque me sorprende de Ken, es el más avispado de todos. Pero el caso es este, si ellos son nuestras mitades y ya nos han visto…

-Espera, eso significa que…¡Les gustamos! Lo que pasa es que son unos idiotas descerebrados con cuerpo cañón que cuando ven un poco de carne a la vista y la magia está de por medio sus hormonas se ponen a 100 - dijo Mimi empezando a animarse para poco después añadir - Esto va a ser interesante, si les gustamos como, en mi caso 'Mimi' y…

-Nesea - continuó poniendo nombres a las nuevas identidades Yolei mientras leía en la mente de Mimi: _"Tienes mucha imaginación"_ –¡Cállate!

-Lo estaba - a lo que recibió un gruñido como contestación y siguió explicando - Bueno pues a Matt le gusto como 'Mimi' y como 'Nesea', ¿A quién creéis que sucumbirán?

-Espera, ¿Quieres decir que vamos a jugar con sus sentimientos?-dijo Kari asustada

-Técnicamente… no, es una venganza y solo lo haríamos nosotras tres, a Sora le es muy fiel tu hermano - le dijo a Kari mientra Sora se sonrojaba notablemente

-Además, será muuuuuy divertido ver su-s comportamientos - dijo Yolei con sonrisa siniestra - Aunque en Nerea no estarán tan interesados.

-Te refieres a mi ¿No? - cuestionó Sora con una gotita en la cabeza mientras Yolei le tiraba un cojín a la cara

-Bueno, en mi caso creo que está muy claro, ¿Quiere decir eso que me puedo mostrar ante Tk de esta forma? Me refiero como sirena - aclaró Kari

-En realidad sería conveniente que les fuerais mentalizando, pero aún así lo que hicisteis esta noche fue muy arriesgado - oyeron como les regañaba Genai que había aparecido delante del ordenador.

-¡Pero serás…! - empezó a subir el tono Mimi

-Mimi, que aún es temprano - le regañó Sora

-Respira hondo - la apoyó Yolei

-Uff, haber, coges y nos empiezas a contar una historia que aún no se como es que te hicimos caso, ¡Ah! Sí se, da gracias a los años de amistad que si no…ejem, después coges y decides deshacerte de cualquier responsabilidad yéndote cuando más te necesitábamos... ¡Qué maduro!, ¿Y ahora nos vienes con que si hemos hecho algo arriesgado? ¡Te voy a…!

-Mimi… deja que se explique, si no tiene buena excusa… bueno, más vale que la tenga por su propio bien - anunció Sora mientras un aura negra la rodeaba

-L-la tengo - tragó con dificultad Genai - Yo también tenía mis dudas sobre ciertos aspectos de lo relacionado a… bueno, vosotras ya me entendéis. Así que fui a investigar en los archivos que tenemos recopilados y...

-¡Kari! - oyeron como gritaba Yolei con desesperación, los tres se dieron la vuelta para ver como la pelilila sujetaba a su amiga que parecía encontrarse en trance con la mirada ida y sin poder mantenerse erguida. Varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y parecía estar sufriendo, la sala quedó en silencio mientras la cara de Kari se iba relajando poco a poco y volvía a la conciencia

-¿Kari? - susurró Mimi asustada

-Van a venir

-¿Quiénes? - preguntó Yolei

-Los que no tienen nombre, vendrán cuando sea luna nueva, cuando la oscuridad lo cubra todo... el momento en el que nosotras somos más débiles

-De eso quería avisaros, ellos pueden saber cuando habéis traspasado los poderes, también saben cuando sois más débiles, a menos que traspaséis los poderes ese día o antes estaréis prácticamente indefensas. Por ello tendremos que hacer las cosas más rápido de lo planeado. - dijo preocupado Genai

-Pero dijiste que ellos intentarían matarlos - se asustó Mimi - Yo no quiero que hagan daño a Matt.

-Bueno, encontré una frase muy interesante, decía así: "El destino es una creación humana para acomodar sus acciones en lo incierto y no en lo verdadero". Aquel que escribió en los archivos esta información quiso mandarnos un aviso, más bien a Kari, la que tiene la visión, el futuro cambia constantemente por las elecciones e intenciones, por la fuerza de voluntad, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, es muy difícil ver el futuro con claridad, siempre está cambiando y cuando no me gusta suelo evitar aquello que no me agrada, pero esto…

-Es exactamente lo mismo Kari - dijo Sora - Genai tiene razón (por una vez), quizá haya alguna posibilidad de que ocurra pero tú sabes como evitarlo porque ya lo has visto

-Yo no he visto si nuestras mitades morirán o no… ¡Ni siquiera sé con exactitud si les vamos a dar o no nuestros poderes! La trasferencia está muy distorsionada, veo constantes variaciones y ningún final y…

-Kari respira hondo, no verás nada porque ni siquiera sabemos como lo vamos a hacer y aún estamos dudando.

-Esto,…no es que quiera meteros prisa ni nada, pero realmente debéis traspasar vuestros poderes por el bien de la humanidad

-¿Y eso no es meternos prisa? - dijo sarcástica Mimi - Pues como empieces a ponernos nerviosas de verdad prefiero no escucharte.

-Me refiero a que si ellos se os llevan este mundo quedará sin vida, ¿Entendéis? Incluso el mundo digimon se encuentra en peligro; nuestro mundo y el vuestro se encuentran muy unidos, sin la Tierra es muy posible que el otro desaparezca. Los humanos, los digimons, amigos, familiares, vuestras parejas,…*Plonk*

-Mimi, no era necesario que le dieras con la silla, podías haberle congelado la boca y se acabó...

-Así me quedo mucho más a gusto, empezaba a estresarme de verdad - dijo mientras echaba la silla a un lado

-Te lo agradecemos Mimi, así tendremos un tiempo para pensar… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con Tk? - dijo Kari desesperada

-¿Por qué no te presentas ante él como sirena y le dices la verdad? Ya que tenemos que darles nuestros poderes y nos han fastidiado lo que queda de trimestre… - dijo Yolei mirando a un inconsciente Genai

-No servirá si no hay amor - dijo Kari tristemente - Perdería el encanto que tiene hacia 'Dafne' y no tendría ninguna posibilidad de traspasárselos

-¿Lo has visto en el futuro? - preguntó Sora preocupada

-Es extraño, lo veo claro pero por alguna razón se que debe ser así, quizás luego me perdone. Por cierto Yolei, no se en que habrás pensado para mañana pero por ahora creo que te saldrá bien - continuó con una sonrisa - ¡Ánimo!

-¡¿Eh?! Ya estás hablando - dijo Mimi con picardía a Yolei mientras la perseguía por la habitación

-Ni lo sueñes, aún está a medias, iré improvisando por el camino - río Yolei cuando su amiga empezó con su ataque de cosquillas

-¿No ves nada en nuestros futuros? - preguntó Sora indicando a sus ruidosas compañeras que bajasen la voz

-Si no lo habéis pensado siquiera no puedo ver nada, mis visiones se basan en decisiones. Confiar en vosotras mismas, si veo que algo os saldrá mal no dudaré en llamaros, ¿Vale?

-Gracias Kari, no dudes que nosotras también te estaremos apoyando - dijo Sora

La mañana pasó rápida para las cuatro, cada una se fue a su casa a seguir con su vida 'normal' mientras no dejaban de darle vueltas al asunto que tenían en mente.

Mimi se encontraba sola en casa y se entretenía con los quehaceres de la casa para pensar en una forma de explicarle a Matt lo que sucedia y convencerlo _"Ya, bueno…él prefirió besarse con… ¿Cómo era ese estúpido nombre? ¿Nesea? ¡Da igual! Si él se enfada yo tengo aún más derecho a enfadarme, aunque el podría decir que yo me aproveché de él y… ¿Cómo es que tengo celos de mi misma?" _Se acercó a su escritorio y miró su calendario _"Veamos, hoy es 26 de septiembre" _pensó mientras pasaba las páginas _"Y luna nueva será el… ¿31 de octubre? ¿Halloween? Tiene que ser una broma"_

-Ay, ay, ay, como duele, ¿Mimi? - se quejó Genai

-Vaya, por fin despiertas

-¿Dónde están las demás? No terminé de contaros una cosa

-¿El qué? - preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

-Pues que el día que vienen es uno en el que vosotros los humanos os disfrazáis y aprovecharán eso para pasar desapercibidos entre vosotros, por ello creo que deberíais traspasar vuestros poderes antes.

-Genai, en vez de darnos un sermón de que debíamos salvar el mundo… ¡No pensaste que esto era más importante!

-Iba a hacerlo pero alguien me golpeo en la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir nada

-¡Te vas a enterar! - cogió otra vez la silla y persiguió al pobre Genai por toda la habitación hasta que este llegó al ordenador y desapareció por él - ¡Y no vuelvas!

Cogió las llaves de casa desesperada y salió corriendo de el edificio a respirar aire fresco, _"Esto empieza a quedarnos demasiado grande"_ se sentó en un banco de un parque cercano _"¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo no quiero que le pase nada a Matt pero si lo pienso bien no me queda otro remedio" _cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa revolviera su pelo mientras el sol calentaba su cara relajándola _"Si se los paso tengo una oportunidad de que él sobreviva pero también puede morir, si le dejo a parte me llevarán con ellos y matarán a todos los seres de este mundo, no volveré a verle nunca más…" _una lágrima cayó por su mejilla ante este pensamiento _"¿Desde cuándo se han complicado tanto las cosas?"_ Hizo un amago de limpiarse la lágrima pero otra mano se le adelantó, abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y vio a la persona a la que menos quería enfrentarse en esos momentos pero a la que más necesitaba.

-Matt - susurró. Vio como él se sentaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarla y le cogía una mano que Mimi sentía que ardía al contacto con su piel. No sabía que hacer, no podía dejar de apartar su mirada de aquellos ojo azules, no podía afrontarlo y a la vez no quería que se fuera, su cara estaba cada vez más roja, lo sentía, y aún sabiendo que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer le abrazó con toda su fuerza y empezó a desahogarse es su pecho. Sabía que a él le sorprendería, y así pasó, sabía que seguramente no le gustaría y si quería la podía apartar; pasaron unos segundos larguísimos para la castaña pero para su asombro él le correspondió el abrazo y la acarició la cabeza mientras le susurraba al oído: "Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, estás a salvo, no dejaré que nadie te haga nada".

Los minutos parecían correr en ese momento y ella no quería que ese momento acabara nunca, pero poco a poco ella se relajaba en sus fuertes brazos que la mecían suavemente. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente para ver que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la de Matt, cosa que no pasó desapercibida y él la miró como si no pasara nada y llevaran haciendo esto toda la vida.

-L-lo siento, t-te e mojado la camiseta

-No te preocupes - fue lo único que dijo, ella volvió a esconder su cara en su pecho aún más roja que antes.

-Matt…

-Dime

-Tengo algo importante que decirte - dijo aún acurrucada en su pecho temiendo que las siguientes palabras estropeasen la amistad que poco a poco se iba haciendo más profunda en ellos _"Vaya, por una vez que parecíamos casi novios… tengo que ser yo quien lo fastidie"_

-¿Por eso estás triste? - dijo separándola ligeramente de su cuerpo y levantando su cara - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a irte otra vez a América?

-No… no es eso, yo… yo… veras, la cosa es…- volvió a bajar la cabeza intentando pensar en como empezar, realmente iba a tener que contarle muchas cosas y no estaba segura de si la escucharía hasta el final, aunque hoy se mostrara muy amable no quería decir que si le decía 'soy una sirena y tu mi media naranja, tenemos que salvar el mundo juntos' no fuera a mandarla al infierno y decir que sería conveniente que fuera a ver un psiquiatra... ¡Una cosa eran los digimons y otra muy distinta las sirenas!

-¿Podrías parar de evitar que te vea a la cara? - dijo Matt empezando a recordar lo del centro comercial.

-L-lo siento, es que estoy un poco nerviosa y…- la iluminación llegó a su mente, se levantó del asiento rápidamente y cogió de la mano a Matt tirando de él hacia la playa, aún eran las 8.00am, no habría nadie.

Llegaron a un punto de la playa y se pararon, Matt no dejaba de mirarla con una ceja levantada esperando su próximo movimiento, cosa que ponía más nerviosa a la joven.

-Tengo que pedirte un gran favor

-Vaya, primero me vas a contar algo importante y luego me vas a pedir un gran favor

-¡Matt! - dijo acercándose a él y cogiéndole las manos - Por favor

-Cuéntame _"Si me pones esa cara soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo"_

-No… no te vayas y me dejes sola aunque lo que vayas a ver te asuste o, o te de asco - terminó diciendo mientras miraba la arena.

-Nunca haría tal cos- se quedó mudo por un momento al ver como ella se quitaba la camiseta y los shorts - ¿Q-qué vas a hacer?

-Meterme al agua, tú solo mira - dijo mientras se quedaba solo con el bikini puesto, respiró hondo y se acercó a la orilla. Cuando el agua toco la punta de sus pies corrió mar adentro (10, 9, 8,…) Matt temió por que la joven fuera a hacer algo indebido (7, 6, 5,…), se quitó los zapatos y la camiseta. Se metió en su busca (3, 2, 1,…) vio su cabellera color miel y se acercó hasta ella, sus ojos le miraban con miedo y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ella se acercó a él y entonces… por fin se dio cuenta de su cola, se quedo en shock por algo más de un minuto, sin decir nada ni moverse, las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos de Mimi sin control. No podía soportarlo más, quería huir pero Matt por fin despertó de aquel sopor y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No me importa lo que seas, yo te sigo queriendo igual porque yo me enamoré de Mimi y tú sigues siendo la Mimi de la que me enamoré - dijo mientras la abrazaba y se acercaba a su cara lentamente para besarla, Mimi sentía que estaba en el séptimo cielo, hasta que calló de él cuando Matt la soltó sorprendido

-¡Eres tú! ¡Tú eres la chica del parque que se me lanzó!

-¿Quieres esperar a que te explique?

-Espero - cogió a Mimi en brazos y la llevó hasta la orilla

-Bueno, no era exactamente yo, es una historia muy larga y…

-Tengo mucho tiempo - le regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y ella no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla mientras su pulso volvía a acelerarse.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando sobre este tema sin dejar de cogerse de la mano andando por las calles hasta detenerse en una cafetería cercana

-¿Sabes? Esto casi parece una cita - dijo Mimi sonrojada

-Si quieres puedes considerarlo así - dijo para después darle un suave beso en los labios - No me molestaría para nada.

Se sentaron a tomar un helado compartido sonrojados, el ambiente parecía perfecto y Matt estaba siendo mucho más amable de lo que ella hubiera soñado, pero como todo ese momento fue cortado por el móvil de la joven.

-¿Sí?

-Mimi, soy Kari, felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti, ¿Puedes ponerme a Matt? ¡Oh! Siento haberos cortado la fiesta, pero es importante

-Vale…- miró a su recién adquirido novio y le pasó el móvil - Para ti, es Kari, ya te conté sobre su poder así que no te extrañes

-Esto… ¿Sí?

-Hola Matt, me alegro que ya hayas podido unirte a nosotras. Mimi ya te lo contó todo así que solo debo decirte que la transferencia de poderes debe realizarse a medianoche en el agua, tiene que ser una 'unión de sangre y amor', o algo así… Debéis heriros (una pequeña herida es suficiente) y 'saborear' la sangre del otro, el pacto se sella con un beso. ¡Qué romántico! Aunque vosotros ya os hayáis besado - Matt se sonrojo notablemente - Felicidades, avisa a Mimi con adelanto para esta noche o llegará tarde, adiós.

Matt devolvió el móvil realmente sorprendido, no habían hablado y aún así ella ya lo sabía todo.

Salieron de la cafetería y discutieron los preparativos para esa noche mientras Jenai les miraba en la lejanía realmente aliviado

-Una menos, quedan tres.

* * *

siento muxo la tardanza, no me pegueis, estaba falta de imaginación vale?

Mejorare el fic pronto xq este cap se puede hacer muxo mejor con nuestra queridisima pareja mimixmatt :p

Animen!


	11. Capitulo 10

Espero q ahora q hay semana santa me traigan mas reviews :D

Diganme grandes fallos (de esos q no se tendrian q pasar por alto) y comenten sobre el tema XP

Aqui va!

**Capitulo 10 El primer lazo y... ¿Problemas en el ascensor?**

Eran la diez de la noche y Mimi aún no había aparecido en el apartamento de Matt. Caminó nervioso por la sala, se sentaba en su cómodo sillón de cuero negro para después levantarse y seguir recorriendo la habitación ensimismado en sus pensamientos _"Esta noche es el momento en el que uniremos nuestras vidas" _se puso rojo al pasar nuevamente este pensamiento por su cabeza _"Lo mire por donde lo mire parece que estamos a punto de casarnos" _volvió a revisar su vestimenta ansioso: blusa blanca de mangas largas abierta en el inicio y pantalones negros a vestir a conjunto con unas deportivas _"Si no tuviéramos que andar hasta la playa mis zapatos serían tan elegantes como el resto y no me darían el mismo aspecto de siempre" _hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acerco al espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared en la entrada _"Y vuelvo a tener el mismo estilo de peinado" _intentó repeinarse con las manos unos pelos rebeldes sin éxito.

Volvió a mirar la hora, 11.15 ¡¿Pero es que no pensaba llegar Mimi?! Si seguían así tendrían que correr para llegar a tiempo. Bueno, tenía una pequeña escusa, ella era la que traería los alfileres pero… ¡¿Cuánto cuesta coger unos alfileres?! _"Aunque Kari me avisó…"_ antes de poder pensar nada más el timbre de la casa sonó y corrió (literalmente) a abrirla para acto seguido quedar estático como una piedra. Delante de sus ojos Mimi parecía resplandecer por si sola con un vestido con mangas de tejido tul (semi-transparente) con finos bordados y el cuerpo del vestido con una fina tela blanca que no llegaba a las rodillas haciendo un sencillo vuelo. _"Parece un vestido de novia"_ tragó con dificultad mientras la sangre se aglomeraba en sus mejillas a la par de su novia, a la cual no había pasado desapercibida su acción anterior. Sus labios tenían un ligero brillo y su acentuado maquillaje había pasado a uno más sencillo y modesto _"Da igual como te vistas, siempre pareces un ángel" _su pelo suelto ligeramente ondulado le llamaba para tocarlo. Más tarde reparó en un pequeño costurero que llevaba a modo de bolso en las manos.

-Ho-hola, ya estoy lista, siento la tardaza - dijo Mimi con su costumbre de mirar al suelo.

-No pasa nada, estás preciosa - ante este comentario la castaña se sonrojó aún más si se podía. _"No me importa ser tu esclavo porque para mi tu ya eres mi 'ama', ¿No te das cuenta? Yo ya te pertenezco" _Matt se acercó lentamente a la joven para poner sus dedos en su barbilla y levantar la cara de Mimi suavemente. No pudo evitar acercarse y posar un dulce beso en sus labios para después regalarle una sonrisa.

-Estamos listos, démonos prisa - agarró la mano de su amada y empezaron a correr por las calles sin soltarla.

Llegaron a la playa pocos minutos antes de que fuera media noche y se prepararon para entrar al agua, se quitaron los zapatos y se metieron al agua con los 'trajes' y el pequeño costurero en una pequeña balsa improvisada.

A los pocos segundos Mimi ya se encontraba en su forma de sirena y Matt la seguía hasta una zona donde el agua llegaba hasta la cintura. El oleaje era suave y la situación algo tensa.

-Bueno… ¿Exactamente en que momento hay que empezar?

-No estoy segura, creo que la luna me avisará - miró su cola relucir en el agua mientras pensaba lo siguiente que diría - M-Matt… ¿Estás seguro de esto? - el nombrado la miró algo asustado - Yo sí quiero pero, no quiero que el resto de tu vida sea de esclavización y…

Matt no la dejó continuar, la atrajo hacia si y la besó con ternura para poco a poco intensificarlo, a la falta de aire se separaron.

-Mimi, no tengas dudas, para mi esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, después de haberte conocido. Aunque me de vergüenza decir esto... realmente para mi significa un lazo inquebrantable entre nosotros. ¿Ser tu esclavo significa estar pensando siempre en ti? ¿No dejar de preocuparme por ti? ¿Hacer todo lo que tu desees? No te preocupes, yo ya hago todo lo anterior, y si además puedo protegerte seré el hombre más feliz.

-M-Matt, y-yo… gracias.

-¿Por qué? - vio como Mimi sacaba del costurero una aguja de tamaño medio. Cogió delicadamente una de sus manos y le provocó una pequeña herida con el del que salió la esencia de vida. Mimi acercó su cara a la sangre y posó sus tibios labios en su piel para después regalarle una sonrisa de felicidad. Matt repitió el proceso sin dejar de mirarla como se sonrojaba a cada acto, levantó su cara y deslizó sus dedos por el pelo ondulado atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con la otra mano que se encontraba en su cadera.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos para lentamente cerrarlos y empezar una batalla con sus lenguas sin darse cuenta que sus cuerpos empezaban a brillar de un azul metálico y la temperatura a su alrededor comienza a descender para formarse una ligera escarcha en la superficie del mar.

Pero lo que si notó Mimi fue que su cola se transformaba en piernas y que volvía a tener el vestido puesto. Se separó bruscamente de Matt preocupada y entonces vio todo a su alrededor, Matt, al principio sorprendido por la separación no tardó en seguir a su compañera.

-¿Todo bien? - preguntó preocupado. Mimi tardó unos segundo en responderle, parecía concentrada en algo y unos segundo después volvió a su forma de sirena

-Sí, todo perfecto - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras le volvía a besar.

* * *

Kari se encontraba sentada en el salón de su casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mira que eres rarita - dijo su hermano al verla delante del televisor apagado concentrada en sus ensoñaciones. Pero ella ni se inmutó por el comentario. Tai esperó a que ella volviera de donde fuera que estuviera, últimamente su hermana se comportaba así pero aunque pareciera distraída no se le escapaba una, vale que normalmente fuera muy empática y todo eso pero… ¡Si es que le pillaba todo!

Por fin volvía su atención a lo que la rodeaba, la verdad es que necesitaba ayuda con un tema importante y tener una hermana tenía que servir para algo…

-Así que te vas a confesar a Sora ¿Eh? - ya empezaba otra vez… _"Pero ¿cómo lo sabe?, Vaya hermana más sabelotodo que tengo"_

-Sí - dijo resignado - necesito tú opinión y… y…

-¿Sí? - estaba seguro de que ella ya sabía lo que la iba a pedir pero lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, eso se notaba.

Volvió a suspirar - tú ayuda, la necesito

-Jajaja, bien, dime de que forma pensabas confesarte, cómo y cuándo

-¿Eh? - respondió Tai desconcertado

-Eres un principiante, ¿Se lo vas a decir así? ¿Sin más?

-Ssssí… nnn… ¿No?

-Nii-chan, necesitas ver más la tele, tienes que hacer algo especial para ella, especial no significa caro, ¿OK?

-Vale, entonces ¿Qué hago?

-Yo solo te puedo dar ideas pero… - comenzó a susurrarle en el oído distintos planes mientras su hermano ponía muecas de disgusto o aprobación y sacudía la cabeza. Pero Kari se tensó y el ambiente entre los dos hermanos se cortó ante el silencio de Kari, pocos segundos después llegó Tk irrumpiendo en la sala.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya os avisó mi madre? Y yo que quería daros una sorpresa…

Tai podía parecer inmaduro, poco espabilado y algo corto en temas del amor, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que fuera lo que fuese para lo que había venido Tk a Kari no iba a gustarle.

-Kari como tenemos examen de historia medieval el miércoles pensé en ir estudiando juntos

-Lo siento Tk pero ella me está ayudando con algo personal, ¿Te importa posponerlo? - se interpuso Tai amablemente

-Oh, bueno, si es así quedamos el domin… digo mañana, ¿De acuerdo? - volvió a sonreir animado

-S-sí, claro Tk - intentó enseñar una sonrisa medianamente creíble, _"Vale, realmente cualquiera podría creérsela pero…soy su hermano, hay ciertas cosas a las que llego" _una gota resbaló por su cabeza al recordar la reputación que poco a poco se había ido ganando. Vio salir a Tk del apartamento y miró a Kari con pena.

-Gracias, Tai… podrías dejarme tu hombro…

Tai se acercó a su hermana que parecía estar a punto de explotar y tal y como había predicho, cuando la abrazó, empezó a desahogarse en silencio. No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar en esas situaciones pero estaba seguro de que a Tk le haría sufrir por lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho a su hermana, ya le importaba poco que este fuera el hermano de su mejor amigo… por el amor de Dios… ¡Había logrado que Kari llorara y tuviera que recurrir a él!... ¡¡A él!! Ella siempre se las apañaba sola y trataba de 'molestar' (como ella lo veía) a los demás lo menos posible. ¿Qué le había hecho ese chico para que necesitara su ayuda? No era que le molestara claro…

El momento fue cortado por su padre que sin fijarse en ningún momento en lo que le rodeaba corrió hacia la entrada para ponerse los zapatos

-Hijo, necesito tú ayuda para traer unas cosas de la oficina, no tomaré un no por respuesta pequeño gandul

Sintió como su hermana le empujaba con una sonrisa un poco más sincera y asintió con la cabeza susurrando un 'Gracias' para que Tai revolviera fraternalmente su cabello.

-Voy...

* * *

(POV de Kari)

Vio como su hermano salía de la salita corriendo, en esos momentos era cuando agradecía tener a Tai como hermano... la conocía bien, quizás mejor de lo que deseaba, sabía que no debía preguntarle y dejó que se calmara.

_"Pero sigo siendo una estúpida, solo e retrasado lo inevitable, ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? Le quiero tanto… se que le va a doler que le mintiera así, como Kari y como sirena. No querrá hablarme y no estoy segura de que quiera sonreírme"_

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, estaba cansada de mirar el futuro de las demás. Todas parecían que iban a tener un final feliz y, aunque se sintiera mal por ello, sentía celos de sus amigas.

-¿Soy una mala amiga…? - miró la alfombra que se extendía entre el sofá y la televisión - ¡Mamá!, Voy a tomar un baño - avisó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para coger sus cosas _"La mejor forma de relajarme es estar en mi elemento" _

Pasó el resto de la tarde intentando relajarse, Tk la volvió a llamar para quedar a una hora concreta que el mismo adjudico ya que ella no tenía valor para nombrar la hora exacta en la que su amistad se derrumbaría, para su mala suerte Tk notó su humor y preguntó sobre su salud. Kari estuvo realmente tentada de poner otra escusa pero al final aceptó ir poniendo una escusa a su ausencia. Iban a ir a su casa, la madre de Tk no estaría y nadie les molestaría, hora en el que su mundo sería reducido a polvo: 10.30 am. Le gustaría en esos momentos estar preocupándose de qué ponerse o qué maquillaje usar, le gustaría ser una persona normal, no tener que preocuparse más que por las cosas más sencillas de la vida…

-Soy muy egoísta, debo de dejar de auto compadecerme - dijo dándose ligeras cachetadas en los mofletes. Cogió lo primero que vio en el armario y se dirigió a casa de Yolei, estaba segura de que debía estar nerviosa por su 'cita'.

Subió por el ascensor y tocó el botón en el que se veía el número 7 dibujado y sonrió mientras sus poderes le mostraban el futuro en el que Yolei estaba muy agitada y sus hermanos no ayudaban mucho. Una alarma 'sonó' en su cabeza y una imagen de cierto rubio cogiendo el ascensor pasó por su cabeza, tragó con dificultad _"Estúpida, estúpida, másqueestúpida" _respiró profundamente varias veces mientras que esperaba que el ascensor llegara al tercer piso, ¿Cómo no pensó en eso? Era más que obvio que podían encontrarse, ¡Yolei y Tk vivían en el mismo edificio! Miró su aspecto en el espejo del ascensor para colocar su cabello correctamente _"Esto es ridículo, ni si quiera se va a fijar pero… no estaría mal tentarle". _Recordó las clases magistrales de Mimi de 'Cómo pervertir a un hombre en diez pasos' _"¿De dónde se sacaría lo de los diez pasos?" _Puso en práctica algunas de las ideas de su amiga, por suerte se había colocado una camiseta de tirantes debajo de su chaqueta, la cual se la puso en los brazos y desabrochó los tres primeros botones de la fina tela azul. Se bajo ligeramente los pantalones un poco más abajo de las caderas y se remangó los ya cortos de por si vaqueros. Terminó justo a tiempo y las puertas se abrieron para permitirla ver a Tk con unos pantalones sueltos y una blusa totalmente desbrochada _"¿Por qué siento como si hubiera perdido?" _Pensó sonrojada la joven ante la perfecta vista de los músculos del chico que tenía ante si, _"¡Kari! Deja de mirar su perfecto cuerpo que parece esculpido por un Dios… digo… ¡mírale a la cara!" _Subió la vista hasta sus ojos para ver sorprendida, feliz y triunfal su cara sonrojada que no dejaba de inspeccionar su cuerpo visiblemente afectado. Kari no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma algo maliciosa al haber 'ganado el asalto', tendría que agradecer a Mimi sus perversiones (seguramente sacadas de la televisión, bendita sea).

Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse y Tk salió del trance para entrar con rapidez.

* * *

(Pov de Tk)

¡¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?! Primero tiene celos de todo aquel que se le acerca, porque si, por fin había logrado clasificar ese sentimiento que tenía en clase todos los días, no sin dificultad. Y ahora pensaba en ella como más que una amiga… ¡Como mujer! Bueno, era obvio que no era una niña, su perfecto cuerpo esbelto bien dotado no pasaría desapercibido fácilmente, y sobretodo si llevaba tan poca ropa, dejando poco a la imaginación con sus esbeltas piernas y… ¡Espera! ¿Había venido así desde su casa? ¿Y que hacía aquí?

Miró el botón marcado… el mismo que él _"¡Demonios! Ni siquiera la saludé, ¿Estará enfadada?" _Miró a su derecha y la vio con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad, _"¡Nah!, Kari es muy buena persona, no se enfadará por pequeñeces así, espero que no se sienta mal por mi escaso vestuario…" _Se miró la ropa otra vez, la verdad es que acababa de ducharse y algunas gotas caían de su cabello a su pecho produciéndole pequeños escalofríos. Kari pareció darse cuenta y se dio la vuelta para coger algo de una bolsa que traía consigo. Cuando se volvió hacia él otra vez sujetaba un pañuelo de tela blanco y empezó a secar su pecho

-Si sigues así cogerás un resfriado - dijo ella, Tk la miró asombrado y muy, muy rojo, parecía muy tranquila, aunque algo sonrojada, _"¿Frío? Tiene que estar de broma, siento que hace mucho calor, me falta el aire y aún así me siento como flotando en una nube"_ Miró sus labios entreabiertos y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, sentía la urgencia de comprobar si estos eran tan dulces como aparentaban, ella pareció notar la acción pero no se apartó así que él lo tomo como un 'pase libre'. Notaba como su fragancia empezaba a nublarle los sentidos, era una sensación familiar y aún así estaba seguro de que necesitaba hacer eso…

Sonó el timbre del ascensor indicando su llegada al séptimo piso y Kari se apartó hábilmente de él para salir corriendo a casa de Yolei y Tk no movía ni un músculo. Dejó que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran… ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, recordó la imagen de su sirena… Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Pero lo más importante de todo era como afrontaría a Kari al día siguiente, el domingo iba a ser un día increíblemente difícil. Se dio la vuelta y se miró al espejo, estaba totalmente rojo, necesitaba relajarse antes de que nadie le viera. Su corazón palpitaba a gran velocidad, llevo una mano a su pecho recordando cada momento en que su piel tocó sus tibias manos.

* * *

Kari, por otro lado, había corrido hasta llegar a una esquina donde poder pensar. Sabía que él no la seguiría y aunque lo agradecía, se sentía un poco decepcionada. Ella se encontraba… feliz, muy feliz y contenta de existir. Volvió a taparse con la chaqueta y a colocarse los pantalones correctamente, realmente tendría que agradecer a Mimi sus enseñanzas, quizás le pediría más. Siguió andando por el pasillo contiguo para llegar a casa de su amiga, esa tarde iba a ser muy larga pero no se arrepentía de haber venido

* * *

Uff, joe con tk!! Jaja, q lindo mimi y matt! (no es q lo haya escrito yo XP)

Les gustó? Yo me iba imaginando toda la escena mientras lo hacia (no os imaginais lo feliz q m quede yo al terminar de escribir) pero quizas falta algo mas de descripción (aseguro al 100% q no me importa volver a arreglarlo XD jajaja)

Al parecer nuestras sirenas están sufriendo y lloran muxo …pobecitas :P (q autora mas mala q soy! jojojo)


	12. Capitulo 11

Bueno…, siento q en el otro no puse demasiada cosa y pretendo terminar dentro de nada la historia (no mas de 3 capis además de este, a ser posible menos) asi q este capitulo va a ser laaaaaargo XD

Disfruten!!!

**Capitulo 11 Las madres, tan oportunas como siempre... ¡Qué haríamos sin ellas!**

Era domingo, día especial para Kari y Yolei en el que pretendían contarles a los dos chicos todo. Después de rogarle a Kari varias veces para que se quedará a dormir a su casa se quedaron más de la mitad de la noche hablando animadamente de distintas estrategias y bromeando de temas sin importancia para, finalmente en la mañana, Yolei se despertara con ojeras.

-¡Kari! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?! - gritó la joven de las lentes desesperada.

-No grites, ¿Pretendes despertar a toda tu familia? - se estiró Kari en su colchoneta inflable mientras se quitaba las sabanas que la arropaban.

-No te preocupes, ¡Qué se fastidien! - dijo con una mueca mientras volvía a mirarse en el espejo de su cuarto preocupada - No me puedo presentar ante Ken así, ¿Qué crees que pensará de mí? ¡Aaaah…! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

-Vale, vale, tranquilízate. Para los ojos hinchados ponte una compresa de agua fría durante unos minutos sobre los ojos, y por las ojeras no te preocupes - observó de cerca los ojos de su amiga mientras trataba de terminar de despertarse - No están tan mal, un poco de maquillaje lo arregla todo y ni se dará cuenta - terminó dirigiéndose otra vez a la cama con un bostezo - Avisa cuando estés lista y te ayudo a elegir ropa y con el maquillaje.

Así Yolei siguió el consejo de su compañera y se duchó, despertó a su amiga y se pasaron dos horas eligiendo vestuario… ¡Para el chándal! Al final se decidieron por una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones anchos cómodos de color azul marino, zapatillas de deporte y un poco de maquillaje para tapar aquellas sombras debajo de sus ojos. Ya estaba lista, Yolei corría de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer, cogió su mochila y metió en ella otra tanda de ropa.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó Kari señalando el 'equipaje' al mimo tiempo que ella se preparaba para ir a su casa a cambiarse.

-Nunca se sabe

-Yo sí - contesto resuelta Kari mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a concentrarse, Yolei sonrió y se sentó en frente suya y cerró los ojos para ver lo que pasaba por su mente. Suspiró pesadamente ante lo que leyó de la cabeza de su amiga.

-Bueno… yo ya estuve en casa de Ken, una vez - aclaró ante la mirada pícara de Kari - Y sus padres adoran a todas las chicas, como ya habrás visto casi me obligarán a que me duche allí después de el ejercicio.

-¿Eso no será peligroso? Tú ya me entiendes - señaló sus piernas

-Lo sé, lo sé. No te preocupes, me las arreglaré de algún modo - sonrió transmitiéndole más confianza.

-Pues solo queda decir… ¡Suerte! - corrió Kari a la salida mientras Yolei la perseguía rogándole que la acompañara, escapándose por poco.

Yolei no tardó mucho en seguir su ejemplo, si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde, otra vez. Esa manía la había cogido de Mimi y no le gustaba en absoluto. Llegó a la parada del autobús a tiempo, mientras el suave ronroneo del motor la relajaba lentamente comenzó a pensar en como sumergirse en la conversación de su 'pequeño secretito' con su Ken, pero no podía pensar con claridad, las mentes más cercanas tuvieron la misma idea que ella: comerse la cabeza mientras esperaban a que el autocar llegase a su destino.

Escuchaba todo, pero con esta palabra me refiero a todo, ¿Sabéis de aquellos pensamientos que pasan por tu cabeza y tú no lo puedes evitar? ¿O recuerdos que no vienen al caso pero que revocas? Todos esos pasaban por la mente de nuestra joven sirena, se había sentado en el fondo del vehículo pero ahí habían diez personas contando con ella, sabía que tenía que concentrarse en sí misma, algo así como egocentrismo (según explicó Genai en el correo que le mandó por Internet en el que tuvo que descifrar varias de sus explicaciones). Esas cosas le pasaban por sentirse insegura de si misma.

Por fin se bajó del autobús, realmente hoy no podía concentrarse en nada, respiro hondo una vez y se dirigió a la casa de Ken.

Paró en la entrada del vecindario, se encontraba en una calle llena de casas adosadas de buen gusto y bastante caras. Buscó el número de la casa, el 27 estaba grabado con letras romanas al lado de la puerta de entrada, buscó el timbre mientras de lado miraba los grandes ventanales del edificio, con muros de ladrillo y tejado de color oscuro. Paró en seco al ver a la madre de su amigo saludándola con entusiasmo desde una de las tantas terrazas para desaparecer y reaparecer en menos de cinco segundos (contado por reloj) abriéndole la puerta.

-¡Yolei!, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Entra por favor, no te quedes ahí parada - le animó con una mano mientras una gran gota salía de la cabeza de la pequeña _"Realmente creo que la caigo bien… espera, ¿Sorpresa?" _Frunció el entrecejo en confusión, ¿Podía ser que Ken se hubiera olvidado de ella? Leyó la mente de su madre: _"¡Este hijo mío! Me ha vuelto a ocultar cosas, mira que no decirme que una chica tan linda venía a visitarle. ¡Ah, claro! Es su novia y no quiere decírmelo, ¡Ja! Hijo mío, que soy una madre, a mi no se me escapa una",_ Una sonrisa siniestra pasó por su cara mientras sentaba a Yolei en el salón y le pedía que esperara_ "¡La linda Yolei! ¡Qué feliz soy de ser madre!" _Una GRAN gota bajó por la cabeza de la sirena _"Por eso dicen que es mejor no saber demasiado"_ pensó la sirena_._

Ken bajó a los pocos minutos con la misma expresión que Yolei, a saber que le habría preguntado su madre, pero esta vez decidió esperar a que esos pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente.

-Yolei, siento haberte hecho esperar - la miró con una de esas sonrisas que hacían que se derritiera, miró disimuladamente la ropa de Ken, unos piratas blancos anchos con unas deportivas (que si no recordaba mal acababan de verlos anunciados hace poco) y una camiseta sin mangas de uno de los jugadores más conocidos del baloncesto _"¡Joe! Si es que así no hay quién se concentre!"_ - Bueno, ¿Estás preparada? - dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras enseñaba la pelota.

-Cla-claro, un segundo - se quitó el chaleco que traía mientras observaba como Ken se sonrojaba… ligeramente, y apartaba la vista - ¿Pasa algo? - dijo con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo mientras se disponía a leer sus pensamientos _"Cuando se entere de lo que estoy haciendo me odiará"_ pensó mientras vigilaba atentamente el rostro del chico

-No, nada - _"Solo que estás muy guapa, ¡Pero en que estoy pensando!" _Oyó como se regañaba a sí mismo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la chica - Vamos

Se dirigieron a una pista que se encontraba en el patio de la casa, Yolei miraba todo asombrada, nunca había estado en esa parte de la casa: gran jardín, pequeño huerto (seguramente el hobbie de la madre), el campo de baloncesto y/o futbol, piscina,… _"¡¿Piscina?! ¡Mierda! Será mejor que tenga cuidado y no me despiste demasiado o si no podría pasar cosas no muy agradables"._ Miró otra vez a Ken y suspiró pesadamente _"Un chico haciendo deporte ayudándote y tratándote todo el tiempo además de que con ese cuerpazo… ufff, no se si podré soportarlo, además están sus padres... hoy no puedo decirle nada, prefiero hablar a solas con él"._

La mañana pasó lenta para Yolei una vez acabó de practicar el baloncesto donde tuvo grandes oportunidades de acercarse a él más de lo debido y vio como se sonrojaba en varias ocasiones por estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro _"Así que realmente se supone que está loquito por mis huesos, se supone, porque no hace otra cosa que negar esos supuestos sentimientos una y otra vez"_. Pensó Yolei una de las tantas veces en las que Ken había tenido que dirigir sus brazos y pies correctamente, provocando que sus manos se acercaran más de lo permitido a zonas privadas de la chica. Como siempre el joven se había separado de ella rápidamente antes de que ningún pensamiento demasiado pervertido cruzara por su mente, regañándose en el proceso por pensar eso de una de sus mejores amigas... sin notar que en ese momento destrozaba el corazón de la sirena.

Miró de lado a Ken mientras este cogía la pelota, que ella otra vez y sin querer había lanzado a la casa de los vecinos, por suerte nunca rompía nada y las personas nombradas tenían el mismo tipo de pensamiento que la madre de Ken. Como no se le ocurriera algo bueno dentro de poco no habría servido para nada que estuviera allí, tenía que conquistarle y tener poderes de sirena tendría que servir para algo ¿O no?

-Ken, vamos a descansar un rato, ¿Bebemos unos refrescos? - sonrió lo más dulcemente que pudo.

-¡Ah! Claro Yolei, pero tendremos que ir a comprarlos, no quedan en mi casa ¿Está bien? - por supuesto ella ya lo sabía, Ken había pensado en que tenía que ir a comprar bebidas además de otra cosillas y a ella no le importaba en absoluto ayudarle.

-Sí, vamos - dijo mientras le cogía del brazo al interior de la casa para coger las llaves y el dinero sin que los padres molestaran _"Creo que por una vez agradezco que los padres de Ken sean así, tendré que comprar a su madre un buen regalo"_ Pensó mientras la veía escondida en el salón mientras le lanzaba un guiño.

Salieron a la calle con la ropa deportiva aún puesta y veía a Ken gruñir a algún que otro chico, pero esta vez no le leería el pensamiento... ir con el al supermercado ya le había iluminado el mes entero.

(Pov de Ken)

Realmente tenía que comprar comida así que no le importó ir con Yolei, así sería más divertido. Pero no esperó que durante el trayecto todos los chicos por la calle se parasen a mirarla, les lanzaba miradas fulminantes a todos aquellos moscardones que se encontraban alrededor de su Yolei. Vale que la chica estuviera crecidita, que tuviera una figura que te hacía babear y que con su preciosa cara parecía una actriz o modelo famosa ¡Pero es que ella no parecía darse cuenta!

Yolei caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa de felicidad que deslumbraba, se podría quedar horas mirándola y…llegaron enfrente del supermercado _"Mi mente empieza a hacer cosas extrañas… ¿Puede que tenga fiebre?" _Pensó al mirar su reflejo en el cristal de uno de los tantos mostradores.

Su amiga le llamó la atención para coger uno de los carritos de la compra y fueron llenándolo con objetos que se pedían en la lista, Yolei no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro mientras muy animada 'discutía' con él la elección de un producto por una marca o por otra _"No pensé que ir de compras pudiera ser tan divertido, realmente Yolei será una buena madre, se casará con un hombre fantástico y…" _Paró en seco mientras Yolei corría a otro pasillo para coger lo último de la lista.

_"¿Qué es esto?" _Colocó su mano en su pecho _"Este sentimiento… ¿Son celos? ¿Celos por un marido __aún__ inexistente? Pero eso podría significar que yo estoy…"_ Miró como Yolei sonreía de vuelta y le llamaba para ir a pagar en una de las cajas registradoras, sin respuesta. Yolei, muy resuelta, le cogió de la mano y le llevó con ella. Ken se limitó a ver la mano que le guiaba y a su poseedora sin decir nada ni mostrar ninguna emoción, se dispusieron a pagar el recibo cuando la señora, algo mayor, miró a los dos jóvenes con picardía.

-¡Hay el amor! Si yo tuviera vuestra edad - dijo mientras pasaba otra de las bolsas, entonces es cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban agarrados de la mano, Yolei se la soltó suavemente sonrojada hasta las orejas, ¿Alguien se había dado cuenta de lo preciosa que estaba cuando se sonrojaba? Él no, y realmente se asombró de su poca percepción, con solo mirarla todo a su alrededor desaparecía y el mundo parecía tener poco sentido sin ella _"¿Esto es… amor?" _Dijo confuso mientras recorrían nuevamente el camino de vuelta a casa en silencio.

Finalmente terminaron de practicar, Ken parecía estar en otra cosa y cada vez que se le acercaba se le quedaba mirando hipnotizado y hacía todo lo que ella decía sin hacerle mucho caso en realidad. Yolei no dejaba de mirar preocupada a Ken, avisó a su madre para que lo llevara a su cuarto a descansar, no rechistó. Le oyó decir algo así como 'Descansar, sí, eso es lo que necesito' mientras subía las escaleras para después desaparecer.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía Kari se dirigía a casa de Tk, si no recordaba mal estarían solos… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, la memoria de la noche anterior seguía muy presente en su mente. Bueno, realmente fue culpa suya pero él tampoco es que se hubiera quedado corto, si alguna de sus compañeras de clase le ve así seguro que se hubieran lazado sin dudarlo un segundo… ¡Y quien no!

Llego finalmente a casa de su amigo, dio las gracias a su padre por llevarla en coche y salió disparada con la mochila sobre los hombros, si hoy no lograba llevarse medianamente bien con él, mañana lunes no lograrían verse ni en clases. Empezaba a cansarse del edificio, llevaba entrando y saliendo de allí todo el día. Subió por el ascensor revocando recuerdos, se sonrojaba a cada piso que subía, casi esperaba que se volviera a repetir, corrió a la puerta y tocó. Durante unos minutos el miedo se apoderó de ella ¿Qué pasaría si no quería verla después de lo de ayer? ¡Cobarde! Eso era lo que tenía por 'mejor amigo'.

Recordaba a la perfección donde se encontraba la llave de emergencia para posibles despistes, levantó el felpudo cuando se aseguró que no había nadie mirando y cogió la llave. Cuando abrió vio todo el apartamento revuelto, su madre debía de haberse levantado tarde otra vez, oyó el agua de la ducha correr y los colores se subieron a su cara con rapidez. Tk salió después de un rato con una toalla alrededor de su cintura (para desgracia de la joven) y la miró unos segundos analizando la situación, en el momento en el que recordó que habían quedado para estudiar le hizo una señal para que esperara mientras se cambiaba y entro en su cuarto. _"¡Idiota! ¿Es que ayer no fui lo suficientemente buena para entrar en tu mente o qué? He tenido que hacer un GRAN esfuerzo para no hacerte algo en cuanto te vi, tú hi…" _Por su mente iban pasando una gran diversidad de insultos contra el rubio hasta que este la llamó la atención desde su dormitorio.

(Pov TK)

-Kari siento mucho el desorden, no sé que me pasó para olvidarme… - mentira, él lo sabía muy bien, había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en ella y rememorando el momento en el ascensor una y otra vez y cada una más pervertida que la anterior, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas. Se puso lo primero que vio y por fin salió de su cuarto para mirar a Kari de verdad, su falda tableada estilo escocés dejaba ver muy bien sus largas piernas, su blusa blanca de manga corta tenía desabrochada los primeros botones y juraría que a través de la tela podía ver… sacudió su cabeza, la temperatura del cuarto parecía estar aumentando ¿O era él?

Se sentaron en el salón y comenzaron sus estudios, parecían completamente concentrados en ello pero cada vez que Kari se acercaba a él para preguntarle sobre algo el sentía que se mareaba ante su proximidad y cada movimiento de la joven era captado por él y almacenado en su mente a fuego ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Finalmente llamó su madre, ¡Una pausa para su tortura! Cogió el teléfono como si la vida le fuera en ello

-Cariño, ¿Eres tú? - oyó como decía su madre al otro lado del auricular - Estas con Kari ¿Cierto? Bien, hoy no podré llegar a casa para comer, pídela que se quede para que no estés solo.

-Este…mamá, yo… - iba a quejarse pero su madre le corto enseguida

-Quiero oírlo por el teléfono

-Muy bien - suspiró y se dirigió a Kari que le miraba con curiosidad - ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia

-No, claro - volvió a dirigirse al auricular - Se queda

-Así me gusta, prepara algo rico cariño, pórtate bien y...

-Sí, sí, yo también te quiero, adiós - colgó y suspiró pesadamente _"Vaya madre más inoportuna que tengo"_

-¿En que te puedo ayudar? - oyó como decía una voz cerca de su oído, se dio la vuelta a gran velocidad pero el espacio que había entre ellos era muy escaso y provocó que los dos se cayeran, más bien que Tk se cayera encima de Kari porque la mesa donde se encontraba el teléfono estuvo a punto de caerse encima de ella. El golpe dejó a Tk que inconsciente y quedó tumbado encima de Kari.

(Pov Kari)

No sabía que hacer, no podía moverle ¿Qué pasaría si se hubiera hecho una herida grave? Intentó moverse todo lo que se le permitía en esa posición para ver que la mesa había golpeado la espalda del ojiazul demasiado fuerte, apartó con sus poderes la mesa de en medio y trató de hacer lo mismo con él pero el miedo la invadía _"¿Y si le hago daño? ¿Qué hago?"_ Decidió esperar a que el chico se despertara, si sus visiones no la engañaban ocurriría en pocos minutos. Miró la cara del chico a escasos centímetros del suyo, su suave respiración la relajaba mientras trataba de ver sus heridas con todo el cuidado que podía, con suerte solo tendría un moratón, bastante feo.

Por fin el 'Bello durmiente' despertó, podía ver como el habría los ojos lentamente y trataba de habituarse a la presencia de luz… _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así?"_ Se preguntó la castaña de repente, el adolescente por fin reparó en ella y trató de levantarse para apartarse pero un dolor paró su acción y volvió a la postura anterior totalmente sonrojado

(pov normal)

-Tk, ten cuidado, te habrás hecho una herida muy fea, deja que me siente

Después de que Tk se 'arrastrase' hacia abajo y Kari se ayudara con las manos, la cabeza de Tk quedó en sus piernas y Kari se dispuso a inspeccionar su espalda, como había supuesto tenía un gran hematoma en la espalda. Le ayudo a levantarse y le llevó a su cuarto donde le tumbó y trato.

-Gracias Kari

-No pasa nada, no debí haberme acercado tan sigilosamente, te aseguro que no lo hice a posta - se disculpó

-¡Ah! No, eso… no te disculpes, supongo que estaba en la luna y ya sabes… - trató de zafarse. Las manos de Kari extendiendo la crema en su espalda se sentían muy bien, ¿Sería por la crema o por ella?

Alrededor de las 2.00 pm Kari se dispuso a cocinar. Tk no sabía que hacer, un remolino de sentimientos recorría su cuerpo, no entendía nada (o no quería entender). No podía echar ahora a Kari cuando no podía ni moverse, la espalda no podía apoyarla en ningún lado y el más leve movimiento de brazos le provocaba un gran dolor… ¿Cómo haría para comer?

Llegó Kari con una bandeja con sopa y aunque se quejó mucho Kari comenzó a darle de comer, las hormonas del adolescente le jugaban malas pasadas y tenía que respirar hondo para que su corazón no se pusiera a cien por hora.

Por fin llegó su madre por la tarde, esta llamó al médico rápidamente para hacerle un chequeo, que para el caso quedo en descansar y no moverse mucho durante una semana.

-Tranquilo Tk - dijo Kari cuando el doctor se fue - Una semana se pasa enseguida, yo vendré a visitarte todos los días.

-Mmm… - dos sentimientos contrapuestos surgieron en el chico _"Va a ser una semana muuuy larga" _- Creo que debo descansar.

-Sí, y yo debo irme - cogió sus cosas y se despidió mientras corría a la playa, eran la 11.00 pm, se había pasado todo el día cuidando de Tk… ¡Era el día más feliz de su vida!

Corrió hacia el agua mientras notaba su transformación comenzando a producirse cuando…

-¡Kari! - escuchó asustada como alguien la llamaba. Para su alivio se trataba de Mimi y Matt.

-¡Mimi! ¡No me pegues esos sustos! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos a practicar un poco, me alegro que estés aquí, así podrás ayudarme - señaló a Matt con el pulgar - No puede ni congelar helados bien, ¡Esta mañana casi tenía una pista de hielo en la cocina! Por cierto, ¿Has visto ha Sora o Tai? Me dijeron que quizás quedábamos hoy pero nadie me ha llamado.

Kari sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza - Deja que esos dos tortolitos se diviertan juntos.

-¡Oh! Jaja, muy bien, pues empecemos a practicar, ya te pediré ayuda cuando lo necesite, tengo que enseñarte lo que se hacer yo, ¡Es increíble! Venga Matt, toca practicar. - y con esto dio un corto beso a su novio y comenzaron a jugar antes de ponerse a utilizar sus poderes. Kari se limitó a sonreír mientras se volvía a hundir en el agua recordando lo que había visto en sus adivinaciones durante el día. ¡Pero que Don Juan estaba hecho su hermano! Recordó todo lo que había visto:

* * *

Había llamado a Sora para comer aquella tarde, seguramente supuso que iban a ir todos porque cuando encontró solo a Tai y se dio cuenta de que eso era una cita se puso toda roja, a la par de su hermano. Se habían dirigido a un restaurante en el que servían la comida favorita de Sora… ¡Qué observador era Tai! Sabía que Sora se arrepentía de no haberse puesto nada más elegante o haberse maquillado más, pero Tai solo veía a una princesa perfecta, con su vestido azul celeste dejando ver su bronceada piel, y su pelo recogido en un moño con varios mechones sueltos que la hacían ver preciosa.

Después se la llevó al parque de atracciones, Sora se lo estaba pasando en grande y Tai no dejaba de mirarla embobado. Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de la portadora de la luz al recordar que debido a ello el chico había tropezado varias veces. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, Sora no dejaba de mirarle sonrojada, y entonces decidieron ir a la noria, una idea típica pero no por ello poco romántica, aún así…

* * *

Paró de nadar un segundo y dejó que su cuerpo se hundiera dejando que su mente repasara la visión a conciencia. Lo que había visto había ocurrido, un accidente justo cuando se iba a confesar su pobre hermano, no fue nada grave en realidad, solo lo suficiente para asustar: la estructura metálica había comenzado a balancearse peligrosamente debido a que algunos enganches de base se habían soltada 'sorprendentemente'. Sora se había aferrado a Tai y sabía que a este, aunque la estaba protegiendo, le había hecho muy feliz estar así con su amada.

Lo que la preocupaba a Kari era que hubieran sido los 'sin nombre', ¿Se habrían dado cuenta? Podría comentárselo a Mimi, solo tenía que subir… lo que la detenía eran los celos, aunque se sentía contenta por su amiga ella también deseaba encontrarse así con Tk. No, debía dejar sus estúpidos celos aparte, ya le llegaría el momento a ella, además ¡Se le había olvidado decirle a Matt lo ocurrido con su hermano!

Así subió a la superficie, ese mes iba a ser el más increíble de toda su vida.

* * *

Bien, como no me apetece poner más capitulos de los que tengo pensados aquí sigo un poco más, se lo vi hacer a Santalia y me parecio bn XD, siento copiarte!

* * *

Solo quedaban15 días para Halloween, la fecha se acercaba y las chicas no lograban traspasar sus poderes. Mimi era la única que hacía progresos, había descubierto que el poder que antes tenía se había multiplicado en Matt: tenía mucha más fuerza, su magia era mucho más fuerte y peligrosa, y tenía un poder innato con las armas que creaba a placer con el hielo. No le costó mucho habituarse a su nueva vida, hacía todo lo que Mimi le mandaba (que se resumía a compras) y lo hacía encantado, ¿Efecto de la transmisión de poderes? Nadie lo sabía.

Con respecto a Mimi, ella ahora podía transformarse cuando quisiera y su poder de 'Borrar la memoria' no se limitaba solo a eso, podía crear memorias artificiales en la gente o cualquier tipo de ilusión.

Con respecto al resto, Tk y Ken parecía que se pasaban la vida evitando a las dos chicas. En cambio Sora y Tai se habían vuelto más íntimos, pero Kari sabía que Tai no iba a tratar de confesarse otra vez, aún. El tema del parque temático ya había sido abiertamente discutido y Sora no puedo más que sonrojarse al saber las intenciones de cierto castaño hacia ella.

Yolei suspiró de vuelta a casa después de clase, otra manía que se había impuesto desde que se había convertido en sirena. Su casa debía estar ahora infestada de hermanos pidiendo merienda por todos lados, no le apetecía ir a su hogar por el momento. Caminó por distintas calles tratando de encontrar un buen lugar para leer su nuevo libro 'Love under a tree'. Se sentó en un pequeño descampado y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba cerca de la casa de su 'amigo', Ken.

_"¿Me voy?" _Pensó preocupada, el comportamiento de su amigo había sido arisco, algo indiferente y totalmente doloroso. ¿Cómo podía tratarla así? ¿Es que no eran amigos? _"No, no pienso huir de él, no pienso rebajarme a su nivel" _Pensó de forma orgullosa, pero un alo de tristeza pasó por sus ojos, echaba de menos su forma de hablar con ella, de esa forma tan, tan,… sí, tan perfecta. Decidió olvidarse de la realidad, se encontraba en un lugar que a nadie de ese vecindario tan rico le apetecía visitar. Seguramente muchos de ellos no sabrían ni que existía, los niños se dirigirían a sus clases extraescolares y nadie la perturbaría en su mundo de ensueño.

Se disponía a leer cuando una sombra tapó su cara, levantó la vista y vio a la persona menos deseada en aquellos momentos _"Vaya, nunca pensé que desearía no encontrarme con Ken. Bueno, tampoco es que me haya estado tratando muy bien últimamente" _

-Buenas - dijo mientras le indicaba que se apartara con una señal

-En mi casa estarás más cómoda, no hay nadie y mi jardín está más limpio - dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba algunos objetos en proceso de putrefacción. Yolei iba a replicar pero él la cogió de la mano y la arrastró junto a él. Bueno… ¡Qué demonios! Para una vez que la hacía caso en lo que llevaban de clases…

Se sentó en una de las butacas y se dispuso a leer mientras evitaba la mirada de Ken, estaba segura de que se sentía herido ante su indiferencia hacia él no obstante, ¿Quién había empezado? Él, culpable, sentía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo así, quizás le pediría perdón la semana que viene, pero ahora no.

Ken se fue, disculpándose con ella para ir a no sabía donde, no le había prestado atención, el libro le llamaba más. Llegó otra vez, su pelo goteaba y olía a champú, se acercó a ella pero esta evitó su cercanía, sabía que le había hecho daño pero no podía acercarse a él si tenía peligró de mojarse

-Mojarás el libro - susurró como disculpa que él aceptó con una sonrisa triste, iba a volver a sentarse pero entonces pasó lo que menos desearía que pasase: los riegos, se pusieron en marcha y empaparon a los dos.

(Pov Ken)

Ken iba a pedirlae disculpas e invitarle a entrar a su casa y tomar una ducha (10, 9,…) pero ella parecía asustada y le miraba con miedo (8, 7,…) entonces comenzó a rogarle que no la odiara (6, 5, 4,…) que no se asustase, que lo sentía mucho…(3, 2, 1,…) y entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba ni en sus sueños... una cola de sirena relucía al sol y su pelo empapado enmarcaba la preciosa cara de Yolei que le miraba con desesperación; realmente no sabía que hacer ¿Correr? ¿Anunciar su existencia al mundo? Por amor de Dios, ¡Era su 'amiga'! Vio como ella alargaba una mano hacia él pidiéndole ayuda desesperadamente, seguramente era un secreto y ella, la persona a la que más quería… la persona a la que amaba, le estaba rogando mientras varias lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

No dudó más, la llevó en brazos hacia su cuarto y la abrazó, le susurró tiernas palabras al oído y dejó que ella se relajara sentada en sus piernas. Después de un tiempo por fin se secó y volvió a su forma humana, seguía abrazada a él, dormida. Ken aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un beso en la frente. Sentía que algo les estaba uniendo, quería quedarse así, su dulce cara inocente apoyada en su hombro permitiéndole que su aroma le embriagara.

Para cuando Yolei despertó lo primero que sintió fue que su cama había empequeñecido. Abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Ken dormido, su cara empezó a cambiar de tonalidad al rosado, sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo sin escapatoria. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, Ken no tardó mucho en despertarse y darse cuenta de lo que ocurría

-L-lo siento - murmuró verdaderamente avergonzado

-N-no importa - los dos se habían sentado dándose la espalda incapaces de mirarse a la cara el uno al otro - Creo que te debo una explicación… yo… bueno, ya habrás podido comprobar que no soy… normal - dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿Desde cuando eres sirena? ¿Toda tu vida? - preguntó Ken decepcionado

-No, no, desde finales de verano, quería contártelo pero no sabía como, además últimamente… parecía que me evitaras, tenía miedo de que me odiaras aún más si te lo decía - Ken se dio la vuelta a su vez para enfrentársela

-Yo no… yo… no te odio, solo estoy nervioso por algo… no importa. El caso es que no pretendía hacerte sentir así. - le regaló una sonrisa a la joven - Por cierto, tengo algunas dudas…

Yolei se rió con ganas, ellos dos tenían más en común de lo que parecía, fue contándole todo lo ocurrido con sus amigas, hasta llegar a la parte en que la luna las 'utilizó' y…

-Espera, ¿Tú eras esa chica? - dijo comenzando a ponerse cada vez más rojo

-Sí… ¡Pero te repito que estaba en trance! - se justificó mirando al suelo - Por eso creo que tú, tú eres…. - evitó la mirada del joven y susurró las siguientes palabras, las cuales no llegaron a los oídos de Ken cuya curiosidad había llegado a niveles insospechados, se acercó a Yolei que volvía a evitar su mirada, cogió una de sus manos y acercó su cara peligrosamente a la de la chica.

-Yo, que - la animo a continuar mientras ella le miraba a los ojos sorprendida ante sus actos.

-Tú, podrías ser… mi… m-mi mi-mi-tad - dijo totalmente roja dejando mudo al peliazul. - Pe-pero no es se-seguro - se arrepintió de haber dicho eso al ver la cara de su amigo.

-No es seguro - repitió tranquilamente Ken mientras soltaba la mano de Yolei y sus ojos se oscurecían mirando al vacío.

-¿Ken? - volvió a susurrar pero el chico no hizo otra cosa más que tirarla en la cama y mantenerla ahí agarrándola de las muñecas - Ken, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estas…? - no terminó la frase cuando sus labios fueron invadidos, era un beso desesperado, exigente. Trató de coger aire pero al mismo tiempo su cavidad fue invadida por una lengua que no dejaba de explorar su interior, poco a poco se fue suavizando y la ternura empezó a hacer acto de presencia, quizás al darse cuenta de lo asustada que se encontraba Yolei, quizás porque la rabia acumulada había desaparecido, al finalizar el beso Ken escondió su cara en el cuello de ella mientras le suplicaba, como horas antes ella había hecho, que se quedará con él, que no eligiera a otro.

Todo a lo que acertó hacer Yolei fue abrazarle de vuelta, sabía que él tenía miedo, ¿De quedarse solo? ¿De perderla? Eso la hacía muy feliz, no se había dado cuenta de lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser.

-Ken, yo creo que tú eres mi mitad, porque yo ya estoy enamorada de ti - Ken levantó la vista para mirarla a la cara, acarició con ternura su suave piel.

-Crees…- se limitó a decir.

-Bueno, ahora estoy más segura, se supone que la luna no falla pero tú, tú no te fijabas en mí nunca y claro, después de los de estas últimas semanas…- dijo atropelladamente mientras Ken posaba un dedo en sus labios.

-Lo siento, me prometí a mi mismo que te protegería y no he hecho otra cosa más que hacerte llorar - se levantó de su cama y ayudó a Yolei tirando de ella y atrayéndola hacia si en otro abrazo, acercó sus labios al oído de la joven y susurró: 'Yo también te quiero'

* * *

Ala, pos aquí os dejo, os podeis quejar del contenido pero NO de la longitud del capitulo ¬¬

Joe con ken! Pero q posesivo nos a salido XD

Pos como siempre muuuuuuuxos reviews!!! Q el capi se lo merece XP


	13. Capitulo 12

Se que tarde muxo en poner este capitulo (escribirlo en realidad) pero hay muy buena escusa/razon: examns! El horror de todo estudiante XD

deseo muxa suerte a todos los q se encuentren en la misma situación que yo :D animo!

Al final lo puse un poco antes pero esq habia un poco de vagueria en estudiar y me dije: pos sigue el fic XD, pero no espereis mas eh? Q hay q estudiar

Ya les dejo el fic

**Capitulo 12 El momento se acerca**

El 31 de octubre se acercaba de forma peligrosa, una semana era lo que quedaba para que una de las mayores batallas del mundo se desencadenara en la Tierra. Solo debía lograr traspasar sus poderes para tener una oportunidad de salvar la vida, tan fácil como eso, y a la vez tan difícil como acercarte al chico al que más quieres en el mundo... deseando de corazón que no te desprecie.

Kari caminaba por la acera mirando el suelo, con el entrecejo fruncido sin mirar a los estudiantes que caminaban cerca y la saludaban con entusiasmo no correspondido.

¡Una semana! Ese era el tiempo que había desaprovechado sin remedio, Tk no le había dado muchas oportunidades, aunque las hubo, y no se atrevió.

Ocho días para completar su deber como sirena, no sabia cuanto más podría seguir eso así, no mucho, era la única que no mejoraba en su relación con su 'mejor amigo'. Ya sabía que Yolei había logrado 'tener' a Ken (suceso no muy bien aceptado por las adolescentes del centro) y también había traspasado sus poderes hacía no mucho, Tai hacía lo imposible por tener alguna cita con Sora en las cuales siempre ocurrían accidentes inesperados.

Miró el gran edificio que era su instituto con desgana, no tenía tiempo para nada y las clases se hacían agotadoras, era una lucha contrarreloj.

Entró en su clase y saludó a todos los que se acercaban para desearla suerte en el examen que les tocaba de Dibujo técnico, Tk hizo lo mismo y se acercó a ella para comentarle algunas cosas, ella se limitaba a asentir mecánicamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esa vida que llevaba parecía un engaño: No sentía que estuviera ahí, era un espectador que esperaba pacientemente el momento que desencadenaría todo lo que estaba por suceder.

No se sentía aquel día con ganas de acercarse a Tk como algo más que una amiga, no es que se hubiera dado por vencida, Hikari Yagami nunca se da por vencida... pero ese día se encontraba extrañamente cansada, terminaron las clases y buscó a Tk para ir a leer al aire libre, solo buscando un amigo con quien estar.

-Podemos ir al acantilado que se encuentra cerca de la Playa Sur - comentó este mientras recogían sus cosas y las metían en la mochila

-¿Qué acantilado…? - fue cortada súbitamente

-¡¡¡Tk!!! ¿Qué crees que haces hablando tan descaradamente a Kari? ¿A dónde te la llevas? - saltó por detrás Davis mientras agitaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza constantemente mientras se interponía entre los dos intentando proteger a _su_ Kari del 'malvado demonio' Tk

-¿Davis? ¿De qué hablas? Solo vamos a leer el libro que nos mandaron en clase - le regaño la joven

-¿Entonces puedo ir yo también? - se auto invitó el chico, para molestia de Tk

-No es que no puedas… - comenzó Kari mirando a otro lado tratando de no herir el orgullo de su amigo con lo que iba a decir - Sin embargo, si no recuerdo mal, tienes prácticas de futbol y te toca ocuparte de guardar todo - finalizó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-…Es…cierto… - miraba al horizonte procesando la información - ¡No puede ser! - exclamó al fin con las manos en la cabeza.

-Lo siento Davis, ya será otro día, vámonos Kari - aprovechó Tk y cogió de la mano a la joven para salir antes de que al moreno se le ocurriera pedirla que se quedara.

No la soltó hasta que llegaron a la entrada del instituto donde muchas fans de Tk lograron separarles y otros tantos de Kari tomaron esta oportunidad para hablarla sin que el club de fans personal de la chica se lo impidiera.

Varios minutos más tarde lograron escapar en una de esas peleas de fans de 'quien era mejor en que', aún oían mientras se alejaban sigilosamente a los chicos y chicas discutir: 'Porque Tk es capaz de… en cambio Kari…'; y los chicos comenzaban también, 'Porque Kari siempre… en cambio Tk jamás…'

Paseando hacia la playa volvieron a retomar la conversación que había sido cortada por Davis.

-Tk, me hablaste de un acantilado, nunca había oído hablar de ninguno por aquí cerca - pensó Kari con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De verdad? Pues es precioso, tiene una buena vista, con árboles y sendero y lleno de flores y… - Tk seguía enumerando con las manos mientras recordaba el paisaje, Kari se limitaba a sonreír divertida.

Llegaron por fin a su destino y Tk se dirigió directamente hacia su lugar favorito, un árbol al lado del pequeño y corto sendero de piedra, ya en lo alto del acantilado. Habían subido por una zona de la playa que tenía unas escaleras de piedra volcánica que era el que les traía al sendero.

La gran sombra de la alta encima ayudaba a refrescar ligeramente los últimos vestigios del verano, el muchacho sacó sus cosas y se dispuso a acomodarse, pero con lo animado que estaba no se dio cuenta de que su amiga no se encontraba a su lado, levanto la cabeza y miró por encima para buscarla, se encontraba en el sendero, a mitad del camino, en dirección opuesta a la del chico, mirando el mar. Aunque se encontraba a unos metros podía ver perfectamente que agarraba el libro que iban a leer con fuerza, demasiada, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y estaba seguro que no era por ira…

-¡Kari! - gritó Tk tratando de llamar su atención mientras corría a su lado al ver como esta se desplomaba en el suelo. Cuando la vio su cuerpo se paralizó, parecía estar sufriendo, en trance, viendo algo que él no era capaz… ¿El mundo oscuro? Temía por su amiga, para él era casi imposible ayudarla cuando se encontraba en ese estado, quizás por ello se enfadaba tanto con ella siempre que parecía un cachorro abandonado, por su propia impotencia ante estas situaciones, y Kari recibía estos regaños de su parte en silencio… Sacudió su cabeza, no era hora para pensar en eso, ya habría tiempo, ahora se encontraba con ella que sufría espasmos y que era incapaz de escucharle, al parecer.

Kari en esos momentos se encontraba en un trance donde realidad y sueño se mezclaban, y sabía perfectamente que 'sueño' era el que vivía en ese momento. La pesadilla, el futuro, y ahora podía verlo con claridad porque se encontraba donde se produciría la batalla contra los 'sin nombre' dándole así una visión mucho más clara y precisa. Y era capaz de verlo todo con tal claridad que pareciera que el destino ya estaba escrito.

_Otra vez en aquel sendero, pero solo soy una espectadora. No puedo hacer otra cosa más que observar, oigo que alguien o algo pasa por detrás, una sombra oscura con mucha velocidad se aleja del sendero y se esconde no muy lejos… ¿Una emboscada? Un poco más lejos veo a un chico de gorra blanca y ropas verdes y amarillas…_

-Tk… - susurra Kari mientras este se acerca a su cara para ver si ya había despertado maravillándose inconscientemente de la belleza de la castaña.

_Él se encuentra de pie, el entrecejo fruncido, pensativo y… ¿Triste? ¿Confundido? Se da la vuelta al oír un ruido cercano: es 'eso', un 'sin nombre', un ser humanoide sin cara y con articulaciones deformes que cambian su estructura constantemente, su 'piel' es de color negro como el petróleo, de aspecto viscoso, va dejando un rastro de plantas podridas con un olor a azufre penetrante. Comienza a tirar dagas a partir del material del que está formado su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un material duro y afilado que su amigo a duras penas era capaz de esquivar. Entra en escena otra persona, ella misma, pero solo Tk se da cuenta de su persona y entonces…_

-¡¡¡¡KARI!!! - grita desesperado Tk al ver como la muchacha se revuelve y empieza a sujetarse como si estuviera a punto de partirse en dos. Sus uñas se clavan en los brazos de forma dolorosa y sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del atardecer... su respiración comienza a suavizarse y volver a su ritmo normal.

-¿Tk? ¿Qué ha pasado? - logra decir mientras el joven la abraza con fuerza y esconde su cabeza en su cuello, nota como sus lágrimas se funden con las suyas que ya comienzan a secarse.

-Me asustaste - le respondió con voz ronca mientras poco a poco la soltaba al darse cuenta de su posición, no sin resistencia de su subconsciente - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Viste… algo? - miró a otro lado, ese era un tema taboo que no era agradable de recordar, esos bichos del mundo oscuro habían dado pesadillas a su amiga hasta hacía no mucho.

-¿Algo? Pues - hizo una pausa mientras su cabeza se ponía a funcionar…- No -…sin éxito - No lo recuerdo, ¿Dije algo en ese momento? - trató de recordar algo otra vez, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no había nada, sabía que había sido algo doloroso pero no recordaba el que.

-No, nada que pudiese darnos alguna pista - miró a un lado Tk mientras recordaba avergonzado como ella susurraba su nombre momentos antes - Creo que deberías ir a casa a descansar - continuó ayudándola a levantarse del suelo - Te acompaño

* * *

Tai se encontraba alegremente con su querida Sora, alegremente porque sabía que esta vez podría declararse sin que nadie le interrumpiera o pasara algo, estaba solo en casa, su familia tenía cosas que hacer y Sora no volvía a su casa hasta que terminara los deberes, que no eran pocos, todo era perfecto, el momento, la situación; y así acabó todo cuando el timbre sonó y en la puerta apareció un preocupado Tk y una Kari muy cansada con sangre en los brazos.

-¡Kari! - se asustó su hermano mientras se acercaba a ella y le llevaba en brazos al sofá de la sala y volvía a la entrada corriendo para exigirle a Tk una explicación.

-No sé que pasó realmente, empezó a estar en una especie de trance y comenzó a hacerse daño ella misma pero cuando despertó no recordaba nada - bajó la cabeza incapaz de mirarle a los ojos ante su impotencia _"Y volvemos a la carga, no soy capaz de ayudar a mi mejor amiga incluso estando a su lado"_

-¿No recordaba nada? - se interpuso Sora antes de que a Tai se le ocurriese derribar al hermano de su amigo con un puñetazo - ¿Nada de nada? ¿Dónde os encontrabais?

-En el acantilado, el que está en la Playa Sur

-Tai, voy a llevar a Kari a su cuarto, debe estar agotada, yo hablaré con ella. Intenta tranquilizarte un poco - le regaló una sonrisa y acto seguido se dirigió a Tk - No te preocupes, si pasa algo te avisaremos - aseguró y se despidió de él

Así se dirigió la sirena del 'fuego' al cuarto de Kari ayudando a su compañera mientras ella la miraba agradecida. Cerraron la puerta tras de si y se aseguraron que los dos muchachos no las estuvieran espiando. Cuando escucharon como Tk cerraba la puerta y Tai se dirigía a la cocina por fin se relajaron.

-¿Qué paso? Está relacionado con lo de 'tu ya sabes que' ¿Verdad? - preguntó Sora

-Estoy segura pero… es cierto que no recuerdo nada, no he mentido a Tk, mi mente está en blanco - se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras fijaba su mirada en un punto de la pared que tenía en frente sin prestarle atención. Se hallaba sumida en los pocos recuerdos que albergaba de ese momento.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Tk dijo que te estabas dañando a ti misma - informó inspeccionando las heridas de los brazos de su amiga mientras los curaba con su poder - Eso quiere decir que estabas sufriendo por lo que veías…

-¿En qué piensas?

-En algo que leí hace poco, se trata de un mecanismo de defensa: represión, consiste en rechazar y mantener fuera de la conciencia aquello que nos resulte… desagradable - trató de moderar la tensión del ambiente - No sé si volverás a recordar lo que olvidaste pero sería aconsejable que tratases de averiguar algo… ya sabes… por si viste algo en el futuro… algo… malo - el tono de Sora decaía poco a poco dándose cuenta por fin de la importancia del problema, temía por ella, por sus amigas, por Tai…

-Haré lo que pueda - contestó la castaña con el cejo fruncido de preocupación al ver el estado en el que se sumía lentamente su amiga, Sora se limitó a asentir aún sumida en sus pensamientos para darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto en dirección a la sala dejando que Kari se tumbara en su cama y descansara.

-¿Cómo está? - se apresuró a preguntar Tai en cuanto vio salir del cuarto a la pelirroja.

-Bien, tranquilo, no pasa nada - trató de convencerle sin éxito

-¿Qué está ocurriendo Sora? - la pregunta fatídica que sabía que vendría más tarde o más temprano, la pregunta que sabía que debía enfrentar, a pesar de todo, no se sentía preparada para ella.

-Sora - volvió a repetir su nombre exigiendo una respuesta, sabía a la perfección que ella tenía la información que necesitaba y no estaba segura si debía decírselo, aún. - Sora - repitió más enfadado Tai al mismo tiempo que se acercaba poco a poco a la joven que no sabía que hacer, donde posar su mirada o como parar aquellos temblores que comenzaban a aumentar a cada paso que él daba, pero… ¡Qué bien sonaba su nombre cuando él la llamaba! Incluso con aquella cara de enfado seguía pareciendo perfecto, no encontró nada fuera de lugar mientras retrocedía hacia atrás, era todo lo que había llegado a su mente en aquellos momentos: el instinto, sus piernas habían decidido no seguir sufriendo aquella tortura a la que estaba siendo expuesta, una tortura dulce como la miel, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo no pudieron continuar su camino de huída lenta pero regular cuando se toparon con la pared blanca con baldosas frías que mandaron un escalofrío por toda la espalda expuesta de la muchacha cuyo cerebro pareció volver a reactivarse y volver a la realidad, sin Tais volando por el cielo, invitándola a salir,…

-Tai - trató de razonar - No es buen momento… - paró en seco y alzó la cara al escuchar como Tai golpeaba a ambos lados de su cabeza la pared dura y fría. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Sora a los ojos a una distancia de 3 centímetros escasos, la sirena tragó saliva con dificultad, no estaba segura de si volvería a verle tan de cerca en su vida, una oportunidad de oro en un momento de lo menos inoportuno.

-Sora - volvió a repetir por cuarta vez su nombre de forma amenazante y a la vez seductora exigiendo de la chica aquello que deseaba, logrando por fin que las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaran - Necesito saber que está pasando, ya - exigió el portador del emblema del valor otra vez mientras la miraba fijamente sin posibilidad de escapatoria haciéndola sentir como un cervatillo enjaulado.

-Tai por favor…no puedo contártelo… él dijo que… - tragó salida al ver como Tai apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula ante la mención de 'él', _"Cuando se entere de que me refiero a Genai va a ver sangre…" _Y nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron cortados y ella traída a la realidad cuando sintió como su querido amigo apoyaba su frente sobre la suya y su aliento cálido la llegaba a la perfección en ese espacio casi nulo entre sus labios. Observó como él cerraba sus ojos un momento seguramente para tratar de relajarse, no obstante cuando volvió a ver sus preciosos ojos color chocolate encontró ira a punto de desbordarse.

-¿Él? - susurró mientras sus labios rozaban tentadoramente los suyos enviándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo mientras volvían sus piernas a temblar ligeramente tentándola a dejarse caer en el suelo. No podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo, _"Lo admito, soy débil cuando está cerca de mi… y no valgo nada cuando apenas hay 5 milímetros de distancia entre nosotros…¡¿Qué hago?!" _Pensó con desesperación _"Él nunca se había comportado tan, tan,…así". _

-Por favor - esas palabras si que sorprendieron a Sora, ante ella se encontraba el adolescente suplicándola que le ayudara con su hermana por la que se desvivía para protegerla. ¿Tanto la costaba decirle que le quería, qué hiciera un pacto con ella y que entonces se lo contaría todo y le ayudaría aunque tuviese que dar su vida? ¿De verdad no podía saltar el obstáculo que ella misma había colocado? La timidez, el miedo al rechazo,… ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?, _"Haz frente a tus temores"_ Se auto convenció, respiró hondo cuando Tai apoyó su cuerpo sobre el suyo y su cabeza sobre su hombro…

-Te amo -…lo dijo, sintió como toda la sangre subía a su cabeza (la que aún no lo había hecho) y el corazón se movía a mil por hora, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho y huir de esa situación... lo mismo que deseaba ella en esos momentos _"¡Qué rápido me arrepiento de mis ideas pasadas! No, Tai, no me mires así…" _esquivó su mirada cuando tras unos segundos de silencio por fin movió su cabeza para poder mirarla de frente, las manos de la joven sudaban y temblaban ante el miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos, segundos eternos insoportables.

-Repite eso - fue la única respuesta del castaño que se veía realmente sorprendido ante el resultado obtenido.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella a su vez mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Definitivamente esa era una respuesta que NO esperaba.

-Repite lo que acabas de decir - aclaró con ansiedad

-Te…te am- no terminó la frase porque lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue un pequeño grito de susto, Tai la alzaba en brazos y bailaba por toda la casa con una sonrisa en la boca y se reía de felicidad.

Se sentó Tai en el sofá sin haber soltado aún a Sora, resultado: Sora se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Tai mientras este le abrazaba con ternura para finalmente acercar su cara a la pelirroja y darla un tierno beso en los labios, quizás demasiado breve para la joven.

-Yo también te amo, pero sigo queriendo saber que está ocurriendo - dijo el muchacho sin soltar a su queridísima 'amiga' con ojos serios pero sin la tensión anterior.

-Lo sé, ahora empiezo, pero antes debes prometerme que confiarás en mi… - un movimiento energético en señal de asentimiento de parte de él fue suficiente para hacerle sonreír y proseguir con más tranquilidad sin que el sonrojo disminuyese en ningún momento - Tenemos que hacer un pacto

-¿Un pacto? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Kari? - se sorprendió Tai

-Mucho, si quieres ayudar a tu hermana

* * *

Kari hacía rato que había salido por la ventana de su habitación utilizando como 'ascensor' el agua al ver en el futuro lo que pasaría entre su hermano y Sora…

-¡Al fin! - gritó de alegría en una calle desértica en medio de la oscuridad de la noche que estaba por comenzar, pero… ¿A dónde podría ir? Todas tenían ya pareja y esta noche le tocaba a Sora la 'ceremonia' y todas estarían felices hablando de sus novios y contentas… y Kari notaba como poco a poco su alegría desvanecía siendo sustituida por la depresión. Pero no duró mucho en ese estado, una niña de pocos años presuntamente perdida pasaría en medio de la calle dentro de cinco minutos justo cuando un camión pasaba a alta velocidad.

No tardó mucho en presentarse la niña con lágrimas en los ojos y correr en medio de la carretera en busca de su madre a la que llamaba con desesperación.

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensárselo mientras usaba sus poderes para darse impulso con el agua y después el hielo para deslizarse rápidamente a la otra acera con la niña en sus brazos. Esta se encontraba llorando con los ojos cerrados ante el susto de las luces del camión tan cerca de ella que habían prestigiado una muerte segura. El conductor tampoco parecía haber visto nada, por lo menos no se paró a ayudar.

Sus poderes no habían sido descubiertos gracias a quien sabe que y la niña salió corriendo por una carretera secundaria en cuanto vio como su madre preocupada pasaba por ahí buscándola. Kari sonrío con paciencia, le hubiera gustado un "Gracias", pero en fin, por lo menos estaba bien. Se dio la vuelta para seguir su paseo como si no hubiera pasado nada pero cuando vio a Tk en frente mirándola con ojos como platos y la boca abierta supo que nada iba a ser igual.

-Podemos hablar… ¿En privado? - sonrió lo más inocentemente que pudo, pero Tk estaba en otro mundo o… ¡Quién sabe! La miraba como si se encontrara con un extraterrestre o algo parecido, después de un rato asintió y siguió a Kari hasta la Playa Sur, _"Esto no va a salir bien"_, lo veía venir.

Anduvieron en silencio por las calles hasta llegar al parque donde Kari agradeció mentalmente a quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo por que no hubiera nadie. Se sentó en un columpio mientras Tk se quedaba de pie en frente de la muchacha sin dejar de mirarla insistentemente, una gota resbaló por su cabeza al verle aún con la misma expresión en la cara y en la misma posición que le encontró aquella noche, parecía una estatua.

-¿Por dónde empiezo? - se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a mecerse suavemente tratando de relajarse

-Por el principio - dijo Tk volviendo al fin a la normalidad mientras la tensión del ambiente aumentaba de forma palpable. Kari comenzó a contarle lo que había ocurrido desde que habían estado en la isla de Watermoon en el mundo digimon, los acontecimientos ocurridos en orden cronológico y cuando llegó al momento en que Tk la había visto por primera vez en su forma de sirena supo que había perdido su confianza por completo. Siguió contando lo ocurrido casi en un susurro que de no ser por el silencio que había a aquellas horas no podría ser escuchado. No terminó su relato, cuando el muchacho no lo soportó más y la hizo callar con una señal mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no dar rienda suelta a su ira, respiro hondo varias veces y miró los ojos húmedos de la chica que esperaba lo más pacientemente posible su siguiente movimiento.

-Déjame solo - dijo al fin, Kari iba a replicarle, ahora que le había hecho hablar quería deshacerse de todo aquello que tenía dentro pero Tk no se lo permitió - ¡Ahora!

Kari salió de ahí tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas tratando de evitar a la gente que deambulaba por las calles iluminadas por farolas para evitar preguntas indeseadas sobre su estado. Llegó a su casa por la ventana sin que nadie la viera y dejó que todas las lágrimas que había logrado retener se uniesen a aquellas que por el camino se habían ido escapando, el silencio de su casa le recordó al del parque y volvió a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que había obtenido sus poderes, no había logrado llegar a las explicaciones de Genai hacía ya un mes, _"Debió pensar que aquel día de luna llena me aproveche de él"_ Sonrió con tristeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para ver su rostro demacrado en el espejo _"Sé que no era un buen momento pero si hubiera podido continuar habrías entendido que estoy enamorada de ti, y que tú…" _Más lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos mientras preparaba su baño y observaba el agua caer del grifo sentada en el suelo _"...se supone que lo estas de mí" _Se metió en el agua y espero que la transformación ocurriera, se miró su cola de sirena.

-Supongo que no seré de mucha ayuda contra los 'sin nombre' pero haré lo que pueda - suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras metía su cabeza en el agua _"Incluso sin __su__ ayuda protegeré este mundo"._

* * *

*Plus para los fans del Taiora* (lo que hace una escritora por sus lectores -_-U)

Sora salió de su casa en cuanto escuchó la respiración pausada de su madre a través de la pared de su cuarto. Se vistió lo mejor que pudo con el poco tiempo que tenía y se peinó el pelo suelto de media melena ondulado en las puntas. Miró su reflejo en el espejo un poco disgustada: su falda vaquera le quedaba muy bien... para ir informal. Su blusa blanca de mangas tres cuartos era lo más elegante que había encontrado, aún sabiendo que con el agua se vería ligeramente su ropa interior... pensó en Mimi un momento, ella estaría orgullosa de su elección y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría decidió no cambiarse. Unas delicadas botas bajas de cuero negro hacían un gran contraste con los leotardos blancos de fino bordado.

Cogió un pequeño bolso al azar y metió rápidamente su movil y las llaves para salir por la ventana y correr a la playa mientras se ponía unos delicados pendientes con perlas.

Cuando llegó a la playa hacía demasiado frío para meterse en el agua, sus ropas apenas le protegían del viento. Buscó a el castaño en la arena y le encontró sentado en la arena mirando el mar tranquilo y se sonrojó al verle tan maduro y apuesto con esa chaqueta negra. Él no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven, le sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a ella con paso lento pero continuo.

-Pensaba darte esto en cuanto lograra declararme...- se sonrojó un poco al recordar los sucesos momentos atrás - Sin embargo tú te adelantaste, supongo que en parte fue culpa mia por presionarte - rió con culpabilidad.

-Tai, yo...

-Espera, dejame acabar - pidió él mirándola a los ojos - Sé que esto no es tan romántico como a ti te hubiera gustado... con algo más de tiempo y todo eso - aclaró él despeinando un poco su cabellera por los nervios - Sin embargo eso no significa que para mi no sea un momento especial, con la chica más especial de todas - su cara iba cambiando de un rosado a rojo para después volverse poco a poco más oscuro mientras decia todo eso - Así que he decidido que no había mejor momento que este para darte un obsequio - sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo azul y la abrió dejándole ver su interior, un collar de plata con dos colgantes: un corazón representando el emblema del amor y un sol representando el del valor.

Sora no podía creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella... No se pellizco un brazo por vergüenza, se limitó a asentir y permitió que el muchacho le pusiera el regalo en el cuello. Sintió como sus dedos temblaban al tocar su cuello, seguramente estaba tan nervioso como ella.

Dejó que la llevara por el agua (10... 9... 8...), las olas comenzaron a empapar las ropas de los dos (7... 6... 5...) comenzó a tiritar de frío y sintió dos brazos rodeando su cintura atrayéndola a un cuerpo que emanaba calor (4... 3... 2...). _"No podría haber encontrado ninguna persona mejor que Tai"_ Pensó la joven al ver la cara del chico como un tomate evitando su mirada sin separarle de él (1... 0...). Sintió la transformación por todo su cuerpo y se metió totalmente en el agua librándose del agarre muy a su pesar.

Tai le miró con asombro disfrutando del espectáculo: su bellísima novia parecía un ser mítico y fantástico. No le importaría dejarse engatusar por su música aunque aquello le llevara a la muerte, pensó estúpidamente el moreno.

-N-no me mires así - pidió Sora que ya no podía aguantar más la mirada fija del muchacho.

-Perdona - dijo acercándose a ella para acercarse una vez más - Es que estás preciosa. - agarró a la joven con una mano y la otra fue a parar a su boca para morder con fuerza la yema de su pulgar hasta hacerse sangre. Sora acercó su mano a su cara y chupó con delicadeza el dedo del joven que no hizo más que ponerle nervioso.

Ella hizo lo mismo con su dedo anular y él se limitó a besarlo mirándo los ojos de la sirena para después pasar la lengua en el lugar en el que había sentido el tibio líquido y saborear así la sangre que se encontraba en sus labios para rápidamente invadir los de la chica que le permitió la entrada a su cavidad bucal al instante. Sus lenguas comenzaron a pelear furiosamente mientras las manos de ella desordenaban aún más los cabellos oscuros del adolescente. Él por su parte acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la joven pegándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara el agua comenzo a evaporarse y una densa niebla se formó en toda la playa. Además, la temperatura del agua subió al mismo tiempo que el de sus cuerpos y hasta que Sora no notó que no podía más y que necesitaba respirar no observó lo que ocurría. Miró sus piernas mientras Tai besaba su cuello.

-Tai - se sonrojó y una risa complacida salió de sus labios por inercia - Ya ha acabado - anunció para la molestia del chico.

-Un ratito más - la joven no pudo evitar pensar que se veía igual a cuando le despertaban en las mañanas de un dulce sueño.

-Solo cinco minutos - sonrió otra vez la pelirroja y se dejó llevar.

* * *

Mimi observó a Kari y al calendario, y otra vez a Kari, suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de que el tiempo y las circunstancias estaban en contra de su amiga, decidió guardar silencio y volver a sentarse en el escritorio de su amiga y miró a las otras dos muchachas en busca de ayuda que no eran capaces de brindar.

-Es decir - dijo Yolei recolocándose las gafas mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga - Que aunque estamos a 30 de octubre… ¿Aún no has transferido tus poderes?

-Eso es - contestó ella muy relajada

-Pero Kari… - trató de sacar de alguna forma el problema sin ser capaz. Si lo que le había contado su amiga era cierto quería decir que mientras ella disfrutaba de su nueva adquirida relación con Tai, su amiga sufría en silencio… ¡Cuando más la necesitaba! Se sentía horriblemente mal.

-Voy a matar a ese Tk - amenazó Yolei

-Vamos, vamos, - dijo Mimi moviendo las manos para tranquilizar a su amiga - Estuvo en shock y además ya sabes que para él era distinto, se… - miró a Kari con tristeza - Enamoró de su 'otro yo'…

-Ya, ya, ya - cortó Yolei sin miramientos - Como tú no has visto como la trata en clase…

La dos mayores se voltearon para ver a Kari que las devolvió una mirada vacía y volvió a mirar al techo, seguramente tratando de obtener alguna visión. Algo la preocupaba y las clases habían pasado a un segundo plano, al igual que el resto de su vida social. Como al parecer esta no iba a contarles nada volvieron a mirar a Yolei

-¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Sora preocupada como una madre, Yolei se enfureció solo de pensarlo.

-Pues para empezar no la habla, la… ignora por completo, como si no existiera, claro que a los fans eso les entusiasma porque como había rumores de que ellos eran pareja y todo eso pues...

-¡Yolei! - la regaño Mimi señalando a Kari que parecía ausente en la conversación

-Ejem,… lo que quiero decir es que ha dejado su amistad apartada, como si fuera una completa - fue bajando la voz poco a poco hasta que la última palabra se convirtió en un susurro aún audible para sus compañeras - Desconocida.

-Voy a tener unas palabritas con Matt hoy, tiene que explicarle la situación debidamente, no puede escaquearse como si no tuviera nada que ver en el asunto - avisó Mimi

-Muy bien, pero que Tai no se entere de esto - dijo Sora que con estas palabras logró una reacción de Kari para saber que se encontraba atenta a la conversación, con un asentimiento de su cabeza no puso en duda lo que dijo su _'Futura cuñada'_

-Jajaja - se rió con ganas Yolei cuando escuchó el pensamiento de Kari logrando sacarla una sonrisa en su cara

-Yo también me quiero reír - comentó Mimi con falso enfado, pero Kari se limitó a poner un dedo sobre sus labios indicando silencio a la pelilila. Y volvió a su estado de meditación anterior.

-Entonces haré que esta tarde hable Matt con él y veréis como todo se soluciona - todas le miraron con escepticismo - De algún modo

* * *

Bueno… empecemos por donde hay que empezar (reverencia ante todos los lectores) siento muxo haber dejado mi fic a medias (otra vez)!!

Yolei: si es que…

Ken: debería darte vergüenza

Autora: pss! Por lo menos mi nombre no es el de un muñeco de Barbie ¬¬

Ken: T-T tanta crueldad unu (sale corriendo)

Mimi: te has pasado

Autora: pero si es verdad!

Kari: nadie se lo habia dixo por respeto y vas tu y…

Todos los personajes del fic: debería darte vergüenza!!

Autora: debería, debería… pero no me da XP; lo único q me da de verdad es tardar tanto en actualizar, asi q por ello lo he hexo muuuuuuy largo (para mi, q cuesta ¬¬)

Matt: bueno… lo q tienen los estudios

Tai: estudios? Que es eso?

Sora: tai espero que sea una broma porque-

Autora: eh! Dejar de chupar camara!! Los tortolitos fuera!

El siguiente fic seguro que llega pronto (esperemos q no creo q los lectores me soporten una segunda vez u-u)


	14. Capitulo 13

Y aquí viene otro, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado hasta ahora (anima mucho saber lo que piensa la gente y que te digan algo) y quien leyó mis comentarios (la mayoría estúpidos) como autora :D soy feliz!! Jajaja

ATENCIÓN!! me había comido un capi (gracias por avisar mirna elva) por eso parece que tengo uno más T-T

Al siguiente le falta menos (problemas de imaginación) y tengo un plus en el capitulo anterior para los amantes del TAIORA por petición de susan-bella XD (está más o menos en el final jaja) bye, sean pacientes onegai!! T-T

**Capítulo 13 Me mentiste**

Matt corría por la calle a las dos de la tarde mientras observaba con angustia los arreglos para la fiesta de Halloween, tétricos algunos para dar verdadera sensación de terror o graciosos para los más pequeños que aquella noche irían a pedir golosinas a los vecinos con sus disfraces semejando a monstruos o cualquier otro personaje que les gustara. Trató de evitar pensar que quizás esa era la última vez que alguien haría algo parecido o que esta fuese la última noche que vería a Mimi… sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y siguió su camino, que no era fácil, cada cinco metros se encontraba a chicas de todas las edades que trataban de quedar con él y cuando comenzó a no dirigirles la palabra fue peor, ¡Comenzaron a perseguirle! Varios botones de su camisa ya habían saltado cuando varias mujeres trataron de retenerlo a la fuerza y permitía ver su torso bien moldeado (lo que hacía el momento aún peor). Frunció el entrecejo al recordar las disculpas de Genai… ¡Se le olvidó comentar que la magia provocaba un aumento de 'interés' por parte del sector femenino sobre los chicos! Y desgraciadamente a Mimi también le pasaba lo mismo, el traspase de poderes aumentaba la intensidad de las… dos partes del contrato o como ese viejo verde rejuvenecido le hubiera llamado, así que ahora en el instituto tenía un GRAN problema con los fans… ¡Los suyos y los de Mimi!

Trató de expulsar toda su ira contra su 'informador' en la carrera a casa de su hermano, su hermano, otro que tenía la cabeza en otro lado, es decir, en Kari. Cuando Tai se enterara de cómo había ido el tema para Kari iba a matar a Tk, si es que no lo hacía él antes ¿No podía aceptar que amaba a su mejor amiga? Al parecer no, y eso estaba perjudicando a los dos y preocupando a todos sus amigos.

Miró el número marcado en la puerta y respiró hondo deseando que su madre no se encontrara en casa, no la odiaba ni nada parecido, la quería mucho… pero necesitaba hablar a solas con su hermano pequeño y no tendrían privacidad si ella estaba allí. Toco pausadamente la puerta y noto como sus poderes le informaban de que agua que podía ser congelada se acercaba a la puerta.

Tk abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y cuando vio a Matt trató de sonreírle por respeto.

-Matt, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú nunca vienes a casa - dijo Tk tratando de no ser rudo

-A menos que sea necesario - miró a Tk con seriedad y entro sin pedir permiso, después de todo esa también se podía considerar su casa.

Se sentaron sin mediar palabra en la cocina mientras se preparaban algo para comer y el silencio comenzó a molestar al más joven.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que haces aquí? - preguntó el ojiazul un poco molesto y con poca paciencia, fruto de las malas noches y cansados días anteriores. Su hermano se limitó a mirarle con decepción que poco después trataría de ocultar. Se levantó de la mesa de madera donde se encontraba tomando su café y se dirigió hacia Tk, hizo un amago de decir algo, otro de apoyarse en su hombro, por fin respiró hondo y optó por apoyarse en la pared cercana.

-No voy a intentar suavizar las cosas, te diré toda la verdad, sin interrupciones ni mentiras ni aplazamientos - dijo por fin mirando intensamente los ojos del mismo color que el suyo. Tk tragó con dificultad y asintió en silencio, su hermano no le dejaría escapar de eso.

-Bien - continuó - El mundo está en peligro - Tk miró con sorpresa a su hermano pero mantuvo silencio - Y no se trata de digimons… que sepamos. Todas las chicas, como supongo que te habrá explicado Kari - frunció el entrecejo al ver como Tk miraba el suelo ante la mención de ese nombre con furia mal contenida. Carraspeó suavemente para volver a tener su atención y siguió con su explicación - Todas tienen poderes que deben traspasar a sus - se sonrojo levemente - 'Medias naranjas' - y miró la expresión confundida de Tk y cierta… ¿culpabilidad? - Antes de esta noche - agregó

Tk no pudo evitar esta vez interrumpirle - ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué… pasa esta noche? - se atrevió a preguntar.

-Los 'sin nombre', los seres que desean la destrucción de este mundo y llevarse a las sirenas, las guardianas de este mundo. Esta noche tendremos que pelear, ellos ya se encuentran aquí, entre nosotros, esperando el momento- miró como Tk se sentaba en una silla y apoyaba su cabeza en las manos en un intento de entender toda aquella información "_Toda esa información que no tendría por que haber sido tan difícil de 'absorber' si hubieras escuchado a Kari hasta el final, si no fueras tan cabezota"._

-¿Quieren llevarse a Kari? - tembló ligeramente al convertir en palabras su miedo - ¿Por qué?

Matt sonrió con un poco de malicia - No solo a Kari - le recordó - A todas. No se sabe muy bien la razón, pero las quieren vivas y a nosotros muertos. Kari es la más poderosa de todas las sirenas, algo así como… su jefa. - recordó como Kari odiaba ese título que le habían puesto - No sabemos si podremos contra nuestros enemigos, solo si ella traspasa sus poderes estaremos totalmente seguros de nuestra victoria.

-Matt yo no…

-Es importante, la salvación de la Tierra está en nuestras manos-aseguró Matt zarandeando suavemente pero firme a su hermano de los hombros

-No recuerdo mucho de lo que me explicó Kari pero… dijo que una vez me diera sus poderes a cambio sería algo así como su fiel... ¿Sirviente? - levantó una ceja al ver como Matt no podía contradecir aquello.

-Sí - se limitó a contestarle - Pero Kari será muy vulnerable durante la pelea sin ti, tú eres su otra mitad Tk, al igual que ella te quiere tú la quier-

-¡¡¡NO!!! - se tapó los oídos Tk y echó a la fuerza a su hermano - ¡No, no, no! Yo os ayudaré a mi manera pero NUNCA podré sentir algo por ella más que una simple amistad. - y con esas palabras cerró la puerta con un gran estruendo.

El teléfono móvil de Matt sonó justo en aquel momento, suponía ya quien era, mientras la música sonaba suspiró con pesar y dio al botón verde del aparato para contestar

-No te preocupes - oyó como decía una chica con voz apagada al otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento Kari, no sé que le pasa, se está comportando como un niño pequeño que no sabe lo que quiere. Ya no sé que-

-Está confundido, necesita tiempo, pero ese es el problema. Supongo que la culpa es mía, si se lo hubiera dicho antes quizás…

-No, no es tu culpa. Tk no me ha dejado contarle mucho, ni siquiera sabe con exactitud cuándo pasará o dónde.

-Deberías avisarle para que no se acerque a ese lugar - se preocupó ella

-No, no querrá verme ahora, además, si se lo decimos querrá venir - miró a la puerta con el deseo de que se encontrara al otro lado espiando su conversación - Y sería un estorbo

-Supongo - contestó con voz triste sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de su amigo

-Lo lograremos, nada malo ocurrirá. Confía en nosotros.

-Ya lo hago - y la llamada se cortó, miró con furia una vez más la puerta de madera que le impedía ir a darle una buena lección a su hermano, o por lo menos desahogarse un rato. Kari lo estaba pasando mal, muy mal. Comenzaba a no comer bien y su sonrisa había sido cambiada por una expresión monótona sin sentimiento alguno, y cuando lograbas que mostrara lo que guardaba dentro… te arrepentías al ver su expresión dolorida. Solo había intentado sonreír cuando Tk pasaba por su lado o la miraba alguna vez, quizás para no mostrarle su debilidad o para que él le sonriera de vuelta. El grupo en general trataba de llevar bien las cosas pero resultaba casi imposible quedar con alguno de los dos y Tai, por lo general muy despistado, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta.

Miró el gran reloj de la plaza por la que pasaba para ir a casa de Mimi: las 2:30. Tk había tardado poco en echarle de casa, pero aún así llegaba tarde para comer con su novia que le estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos. Caminó por la acera cabizbajo mientras todo estaba a punto de empezar en poco tiempo.

* * *

Kari miró un momento el móvil, había tratado en los últimos tres días hablar con Tk ella misma pero no contestaba a sus llamadas y en clase se sentía estúpida al comenzar una frase que acababa sola al huir, literalmente, Tk de ella. Tampoco se atrevía a ir a su casa, ¿Qué pasaría si no le habría la puerta? Incluso si tuviera la suerte de que su madre se encontrara en casa y no le quedara más remedio que dejarla entrar, ¿La hablaría? Seguramente con un tono gélido y palabras hirientes.

No sabía que hacer con todo aquel tiempo libre, solo se le ocurría practicar y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Abrió su armario sin muchas ganas y comenzó a tirar ropa a su cama descartando conjuntos.

-Me va a dar calor, esto no abriga, no me gusta, no me queda bien, demasiado rosa, demasiado azul, lana no,… - media hora se fue volando hasta que por fin eligió un conjunto negro de una camiseta de tirantes con guantes largos sin dedos y unos pantalones de deportes del mismo color con unas zapatillas de deporte. Dejó todo preparado en el baño y salió a practicar en alguna parte de la Playa Sur,… si su última predicción no era errónea sería allí donde se produciría, más o menos a media noche.

Corrió hacia su destino procurando evitar a desconocidos pero era demasiado pronto y la gente aún se encontraba paseando por ahí sin tocar las heladas aguas. "_¿Y ahora qué?". _Miró unas escaleras de piedra que comenzaban cerca de ella, subían por el escarpado acantilado hacia una zona más alta "_Este lugar…" _subió poco a poco y miró la gran puesta de sol que comenzaba a desaparecer en aquellos días cada vez más cortos _"El que me enseñó Tk" _se dio la vuelta y caminó por aquel sendero que partía aquel hermoso paraíso en dos. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una figura a lo lejos debajo de un árbol la hizo temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho, esa persona la miró también de vuelta.

-Tk - afirmó Kari tragando saliva mientras pensaba que hacer, decir o pensar. Ciertamente no había ido a su lugar favorito con la esperanza de encontrarle, ni siquiera se lo había replanteado, pero la oportunidad había llegado en el último momento,… la última.

-Hola - oyó como decía él mientras la 'escaneaba' de arriba a abajo de reojo. La muchacha se sonrojó y se recriminó por no haber elegido algo más apropiado que lo que llevaba: un top ajustado y unos shorts para correr y hacer ejercicio, bastante viejos por cierto.

-Hola - contestó sin saber muy bien como seguir

-Mmm… - un intenso silencio se produjo mientras cada uno se sumía en sus propios pensamientos. Kari no paraba de recriminarse mentalmente por tratar de saltar a su cuello y hacerle cambiar de idea con respecto a ella con métodos… err… poco ortodoxos. Y Tk, bueno, tampoco estaba tan lejos, trataba por todos los medios que su vista no se posase por su figura y mucho menos que viajase por ella a su antojo… ¡Tch! Pero ahí iba la quinta vez que lo hacía, necesitaba hablar para poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ELLA. "_¡Vaya! Yo queriendo evitarla durante una semana y ahora necesito entablar una conversación con ella"_ en verdad deseaba volver a escuchar su voz y que le mirara a él, se fijara solo en él,… pero eso solo lo podía aceptar en el subconsciente

-¿Qué haces aquí? - volvió a recostarse en la alfombra de hierba y a colocarse el sombrero blanco al estilo vaquero.

-Bu-bueno, yo… quería practicar. - Tk la volvió a mirar con curiosidad - Ya-ya sabes, para lo de esta noche.

-Cierto - la echó una última mirada y cerró los ojos con la intención de dormirse - Pues practica.

-¿N-no molesto? - preguntó la joven sintiéndose como una retrasada con tanto tartamudeo que no lograba parar.

-No.

Tk no volvió a comentar nada y Kari no se atrevía a volver a herir sus sentimientos, deseaba que aquel lazo que habían formado sus amigas con sus novios se produjera también entre ellos; pero deseaba aún más que la volviera hablar, que no huyera de ella… o que por lo menos le permitiera estar a su lado.

Continuó moviendo el agua o cambiándolo a distintos estados pero Tk no la hacía ni caso, o eso es lo que ella creía. Tk miraba emocionado todo aquello, parecía una diosa, igual que la primera vez que se fijó en ella como en una mujer y no como una amiga (aunque él no supiera que era Kari). Pero ella era su amiga, no podía permitir que todo aquello que habían construido durante años se desmoronara por un sentimiento que si no era cierto… acabarían igual que sus padres.

La volvió a mirar una vez más con gran tristeza, no… no podía permitir que algo así pasara, **nunca**. Se levanto lentamente y se apoyó en el árbol mirando las pocas hojas de color ocre que quedaban.

-Esta noche luchareis - afirmó Tk asegurándose de que fuera escuchado - Y yo os ayudaré - observó como todo el agua que se encontraba en el aire, gracias al poder de la castaña, caía estruendosamente - A mi manera - corrigió los pensamientos de la joven.

Kari se limitó a mirarle de reojo incapaz de mirarle de frente con toda la cara encendida. Trató de relajarse con ejercicios respiratorios "_¡Ver para creer! Cuatro palabras suyas y mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho" _observó como el ojiazul se perdía por las escaleras y le devolvía la mirada menos de cinco segundos "_Otra vez" _se enfadó al notar como su pulso había vuelto a aumentar.

* * *

Sora se despidió de su madre deseándola una buena noche y se dirigió a su cuarto en el segundo piso. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa a sus pantalones vaqueros favoritos y una camiseta de manga corta color vino con unos guantes negros. Se colocó sus zapatillas de deporte y abrió la ventana esperando una señal. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escuchó como alguien la llamaba y una nube la envolvía y la bajaba con mucho cuidado al jardín de fuera. Abrazó a Tai y los dos salieron con la mayor discreción en dirección a la playa.

-Me vas a decir quien es el cap-ejem que ha rechazado a mi hermana - preguntó Tai con el cejo fruncido mirando a Sora mientras que caminaban a paso ligero. Obtuvo una mirada cortante de su hermosa novia y tuvo que desviar la mirada. Sabía que se había vuelto insoportable con respecto a ese tema pero es que… - Seguro que ha sido Davis, ese idiota - masculló entre dientes.

Sora se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras suspiraba y encogía los hombros - Ya sabes mi respuesta.

-Sí, sí, 'si Kari no te lo dice yo tampoco', 'respeta su privacidad' - dijo imitando la voz de la joven y ganándose así un buen codazo en el estómago.

-Me alegro que lo hayas entendido.

Siguieron caminado en silencio hasta que se encontraron por el camino a Ken y Yolei, que hablaba muy exaltada con su novio.

-¡Sora! Debemos darnos prisa, Kari dice que si no correremos no llegaremos antes que ellos.

-Muy bien, pues corramos.

-¡Eh! Yo también estoy aquí - se quejó Tai.

-Sí, hola Tai - dijo quitándole importancia y corrió junto con Sora.

-Tranquilo, solo están nerviosas - le ayudó Ken y salió corriendo también.

-¡Por eso intentaba caldear un poco el ambiente! - gritó Tai a un lejano Ken, agachó la cabeza vencido y se dispuso a seguir a sus amigos.

* * *

Mimi miró con pena a su amiga, Kari miraba el oscuro horizonte tranquila pero con la mirada perdida en recuerdos que ella nunca se atrevería a borrar. Matt rodeó a su dulce novia con los brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras inspiraba el dulce aroma que provenía de ella.

-Tengamos esperanza - oyó como él le susurraba al odio. Se soltaron en cuanto escucharon respiraciones agitadas acercándose a donde se encontraban. La chica de la luz por fin pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y se giró a mirar a los recién llegados.

-Ya… ya estamos…. Aquí… - oyó como lograba decir no sin dificultad Ken mientras el resto se desplomaba en el suelo cansados.

-Dije correr no sprinte durante cuarto de hora - les regañó

-Sea lo que sea, tenemos tiempo, comencemos a prepararnos - dijo Mimi seria.

Todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo un plan que ya habían decidido con anterioridad, gracias a la información que obtenían de Kari por sus cortas pero certeras premoniciones. Se encontrarían por parejas con los 'sin nombre' que al parecer serían cuatro los individuos con los que se encontrarían, esto solo complicaba aún más que Tk no estuviera con ellos… Kari se quedaría sola.

-Pero Kari - trató de discutir otra vez Sora - ¿No crees que sería mejor si alguno de nosotros se quedara contigo?

-No - miró a todos asegurándose de que lo entendieran después de haberlo discutido tantas veces- Si Sora no está Tai no podría curarse, si Mimi no está… la oscuridad ganará a Matt…

-Pero - trató de disuadirla una vez más Mimi

-Podrías borrarle la memoria a ese ser para que no se acuerde de su plan o de lo que deseaba hacer. - dijo sin prestar atención a la solicitud de su amiga - Y tú, Yolei, puedes avisar a Ken de lo que piensa hacer ese monstruo. Yo puedo ver lo que ocurrirá por no decir que tengo los tres poderes del agua, todo saldrá bien - dijo confiada a sus compañeros que la miraron con un poco de escepticismo. Y con razón, Kari se sentía asustada, no, horrorizada, se encontraría en pocos momentos a solas con un ser que trataría de 'secuestrarla' o como se le pudiera llamar a eso, ¿Para qué? Prefería no pensarlo. Pero había algo más que la asustaba, su subconsciente le decía que debía tener cuidado con algo que había olvidado, pero por mucho que pensó no logró sacar nada en limpio.

De repente Mimi saltó y pegó un pequeño grito provocando un gran susto entre todos que pensaban que la hora ya había llegado.

-¡¿Qué Mimi?! ¿Qué? - preguntó Sora preocupada

-Nos hemos olvidado las botellas - dijo ella agachándose y revisando su mochila otra vez.

-¿Perdón?

-Veréis, en caso de que nos encontremos lejos del mar o no nos de tiempo a condensar el agua del aire, etc. Se nos ocurrió llevar botellas de plástico en los bolsillos como últimas reservas-explicó Yolei colocándose las gafas y señalando a Ken - Pero veo que la que debía aportar el material se ha vuelto a olvidar.

-¡¿Cómo que se me ha vuelto a olvidar?! - se quejó Mimi

-Lo que oyes

-¿Quieres pelea? - dijo Mimi muy enfadada entre dientes.

-Basta, las dos estáis tensas - dijo Matt a modo de pacificador poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, debéis relajaros un poco - aconsejó Tai abrazando a Sora de forma protectora

-No os preocupéis, iré a por las botellas, aquí cerca hay una maquina expendedora de refrescos, tardaré unos minutos - dijo Kari saliendo disparada hacia donde había dicho.

-¡Espera Kari! - gritó Sora sin lograr ser escuchada, suspiró y agachó la cabeza - Pronto estarán aquí.

-Si ciertas parejas de tortolitos no hubieran comenzado a ponerse tiernos no habría salido disparada-les regañó Yolei mirando como una seguía abrazada y la otra de la mano haciéndose cosquillas y susurrándose tiernas palabras. En cuanto oyeron esas palabras se separaron avergonzados por no haberse dado cuenta-Por eso Kari lleva evitándonos y dejándonos solos todo este tiempo - agregó la pelilila - Para dejarnos tiempo juntos con nuestra pareja y para que ella no recordara que la suya la rechaza.

-Yolei tiene razón - afirmó Ken, siempre de su parte - Pero dentro de unos minutos será media noche, y todos sabemos lo que significa.

-Entonces coloquémonos donde habíamos acordado… donde encontraremos a nuestro enemigo: Mimi y Matt abajo en la playa, Sora y Tai seguir hacia el norte por el sendero hasta encontrar otras escaleras que llegan casi hasta la carretera y esperar allí, Ken y yo nos encontraremos un poco más al oeste de este punto donde se encontrará Kari, en cuanto terminemos con 'nuestro' 'sin nombre' venimos a este punto a ayudarla, ¿Entendido? - preguntó Yolei levantando la vista de un cuaderno donde tenía un mapa esquemático, apuntes y horarios.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Kari insertó las monedas en la maquina y pulsó el botón donde indicaba 'agua mineral', ya llevaba cuatro botellas, uno para cada uno. Pero ella debía tener más cuidado si no deseaba convertirse en sirena sin querer delante de aquellos monstruos porque… ella no podía controlar las cosas de la misma forma que sus amigas al no haber traspasado los poderes. Aquel sentimiento de felicidad de haber encontrado a su alma gemela y poder estar con esa persona se sentía tan lejano ahora… Y estar con sus amigos no hacía otra cosa más que recordárselo, pero esta noche todo acabaría… para bien o para mal.

Miró la hora en aquel pequeño estacionamiento con una tienda que habría las 24 horas del día y unas farolas que habían comenzado a parpadear hasta fundirse… junto a todo el alumbramiento de las calles y casas cercanas. No podía estar segura, pero tenía una cierta intuición de que ocurría lo mismo en toda la ciudad, volvió a mirar las manecillas del reloj que se habían quedado paradas apuntando las doce en punto… media noche.

Corrió de vuelta como no lo había hecho en su vida, sus amigos ya se encontrarían luchando pero el suyo tardaría un poco más, si no recordaba mal. Una imagen pasó por su cabeza, un muchacho de rubia cabellera sentado en una piedra cerca del acantilado. Conocía demasiado bien aquella cara y se encontraba en el peor lugar en el peor momento, pero ¿Por qué…? Otra gran cantidad de imágenes espeluznantes comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, recuerdos de premoniciones pasadas.

**No podía permitirse llegar tarde esta vez**

**

* * *

**

Y este es el penúltimo capitulo O.o

Comienza a alargarse… si no habeis entendido lo último (completamente comprensible) se explica en el siguiente capitulo, junto a un montón de cosas mas XD

Espero no tardar mucho, ánimo a todos y espero que esteis disfrutando de vuestras vacaciones de verano (a quienes las tengais)

Reviews!! (en el anterior capi no pusisteis casi ninguno u-u)

PD: cada día más largos los capitulos… OuO

Muchas gracias a Clau-22 que me ayuda con los capis para mejorar sobretodo mi ortografía hahaha


	15. Capitulo 14

Siento mucho la tardanza, entre las vacaciones y mi falta de inspiración el tiempo a pasado volando

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia (me emociono)

**Capítulo 14 Una gran lucha**

Era una noche sin luna, el frío viento removía las olas y las estrellaba estruendosamente contra el acantilado, la oscuridad envolvía todo y sólo el faro seguía iluminando el mar impidiendo así que los barcos se hundieran en las heladas aguas.

Una persona se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos sentado en una roca cerca del acantilado. Si hubiera estado atento y agudizado un poco el oído habría escuchado extraños ruidos de espadas, disparos, gruñidos, gritos de guerra. Pero el individuo se encontraba incapaz de ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, porque si se hubiera acercado a alguno de los tres lugares en los que se escuchaba todo aquello habría visto a amigos y familiares luchando con todo lo que poseían contra un ser asqueroso, deforme, con un olor penetrante que se expandía en un radio de 10 metros, de contextura viscosa. Parecía que su cuerpo estuviera formado por petróleo.

Un ruido a su espalda pareció despertarle de su ensimismamiento, dirigió su mirada a las altas hierbas de donde provenía aquel extraño gruñido y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de distinguir nada con claridad. Las plantas se movieron para poco después marchitarse permitiéndole ver una silueta humanoide que goteaba una sustancia de color oscuro.

* * *

Una joven de ojos como rubís corría sin descanso haciendo caso omiso al dolor en su garganta escuchando su respiración irregular. Los músculos le dolían y comenzaba a marearse: su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso que no llegaría a obtener.

Sentía como su velocidad iba disminuyendo poco a poco y desesperada trataba de sacar energías de donde no había. La desesperación le comenzaba a embargar mientras subía las escaleras de piedra provocando un sonido hueco al pisarlas, siempre hacia el acantilado. Miró de reojo a las parejas peleando por su vida con hielo, agua y fuego. No debía pararse, lo sabía, y aún así se permitió unos pocos segundos para enviarles las botellas con su magia.

Continuó subiendo la escalinata aliviada al no cargar con tanto peso. Llegó al árbol donde días atrás había practicado delante del joven de ojos azules y sintió que sus piernas temblaban y su aliento se cortaba al ver aquella escena. Su mente no pensó, sólo sintió más miedo que en toda su vida, su cuerpo no esperó, sólo actuó por instinto.

Con un último esfuerzo su magia la ayudó a impulsarse a gran velocidad delante de Tk antes de que una daga negra llegara hasta él… atravesándole a ella en su lugar.

Sintió un gran dolor en el vientre en aquellos momentos en los que su cuerpo caía hacia atrás impulsado por el empuje del arma. De repente unos brazos la cogieron y la llevaron al suelo cuidadosamente al mismo tiempo que la bestia salía corriendo con un gemido. Algo había salido mal en su plan… tres gritos de sufrimiento corearon aquel derramamiento de sangre despiadado.

POV Kari

Sintió gotas de agua cayendo sobre su cara _"¿Llueve?"_ tardó un rato en enfocar la vista y ver que el que se encontraba a su lado era nada más y nada menos que la persona que le había robado el corazón la primera vez que se vieron. Sí… la primera vez que se vieron… fue como una corriente eléctrica que pasó por todo su cuerpo, a sus ocho años de edad no entendió que significaba pero sintió que algo le uniría a esa persona. Se hicieron grandes amigos… ¡Se comprendían a la perfección! Y no fue hasta que llegó a la adolescencia cuando comprendió lo que significaba aquel sentimiento que no había hecho más que crecer durante el tiempo: Amor. Aquel delicioso y a la vez doloroso sentimiento le había llegado como a cualquier adolescente. Y tan pronto se dio cuenta de que su corazón dejaría de latir si él no existiera también comprendió que no lo compartían, sólo ella lo sentía. Eso la hacía sufrir tanto… la única forma que encontró para apaciguar el dolor fue siendo la más cercana a él, sin rendirse nunca a ser correspondida.

Y ahora él la agarraba con fuerza, aunque sus oídos le comenzaban a fallar leía en sus labios la misma palabra mientras la zarandeaba suave pero constantemente _"No, no, ¡No!, ¡NO!..." _ ¿Por qué lloraba? Sentía una parte de su mente en blanco, sabía que debía acordarse de algo importante sin embargo no lograba traer nada a su mente que no fueran recuerdos de 'él'. Quería escuchar su voz pero sentía que poco a poco se separaba de la realidad para caer en un profundo sueño…

Sintió frío, mucho frío. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Por alguna razón le costaba más de lo normal respirar, sintió que algo con sabor metálico salía de su boca _"Sangre…"_ y entonces logró juntar una pieza del rompecabezas que ella misma había formado _"Me estoy muriendo"._ Se fijó otra vez en el joven a su lado, tardó aún más en enfocar la vista y otra pieza encajó _"Llora por mi"_. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, levantó una mano con dificultad hacia su cara, trató de secar sus lágrimas sin éxito, no tenía fuerzas. Se limitó a posarla en su mejilla y acariciarla con el pulgar con ternura. Trató de hablar pero sólo logró que saliera más sangre, lo que provocó que su cuerpo se convulsionara y preocupara más a Tk.

POV Tk

El rubio la acercó más a su cuerpo, la daga se había desvanecido en el aire con su propietario haciendo más mal que bien: la herida ahora era imposible de pararla. La piel de la joven se volvía cada vez más pálida al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y de su boca había comenzado a salir sangre que teñía sus labios de rojo carmín para después bajar por su barbilla hasta su cuello.

Notaba como la vida de la joven se escapaba de su cuerpo y este se volvía más y más frío y rígido… como una muñeca sin vida.

Ella apenas era ya consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, supo que ya no veía nada en particular cuando soltó un gemido de angustia al no lograr abrir bien sus ojos para verle. Acercó sus labios a la cara de porcelana de la joven de ojos color rubí y fue depositando pequeños besos por toda su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, y volvió a probarlos. Ya no entendía nada ¿eso era amor?, estaba seguro que no era sólo amistad, pero su miedo había sido más fuete que él, siempre.

¡¿Qué más daba todo eso ahora?! Se estaba muriendo… ¡Ella! No, ella no podía morir… en todo caso tendría que ser él quien se desangrara y muriera. Su querido ángel no había hecho nada malo, él era quien había hecho todo mal, ÉL era el culpable.

¿Qué más daba todo eso ahora? Se estaba muriendo… Tenía que haber algo, por pequeño que fuera, algo por ella. ¿A quién recurrir en ese momento? _"Matt…"_ Sí, quizás su hermano pudiera saber algo…

* * *

**La amistad une a las personas, un lazo mágico las hace ****inseparables**

* * *

El grito de dolor de Yolei distrajo por completo a Ken por lo que resultó herido en una pierna con una flecha de aquel monstruo de dos metros. No pudo seguirlo cuando este escapó sin razón aparente y el joven aprovechó para acercarse a su amada.

Estaba seguro que le había protegido por completo, en último caso él hubiera utilizado su cuerpo como escudo.

Miró a la joven que se había doblado en dos y sollozaba mientras se ayudaba con las manos arrastrándose a algún lugar desconocido para Ken. Ella lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y gimió de dolor mientras dejaba que su ser más querido le abrazara.

-Kari… ella-ella está… -los hipidos no la permitían hablar con claridad y se sujetaba la zona alta del vientre como si la hubieran herido. Apartó amablemente las manos de la pelilila y le susurró si le dolía algo. Ella negó con la cabeza y trató una vez más de explicarle lo que pasaba en vano.

Respiró hondo y trató de relajarse… cuando notó que ya podía volver ha hablar sin tartamudear miró con decisión a su novio y dijo –Llévame donde está Kari.

* * *

Sora sintió que una parte de sí misma se rompía, un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios sin su permiso y cayó al suelo sintiendo que en algún momento se desmayaría. Se tumbó sobre la fría acera mientras observaba como Tai trataba de librarse del enemigo lo antes posible para ayudarle.

Pero a ella no le habían herido, aquella sensación era otra y eso le dolería a Tai aún más… aquel animal negro y viscoso huyó un minuto más tarde al escuchar el grito. _"No soy la única que lo ha sentido"_ comprendió la pelirroja mientras el moreno la ayudaba a levantarse _"Kari… aguanta, ya voy hacia allá"_ trató de ponerse en pie y correr sin embargo el dolor era horroroso y tristemente ella era la más alejada del punto donde se encontraba su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la voz profunda de Tai sonaba preocupada, no pudo evitar que en su cara se notara el sufrimiento que ella sentía en aquellos momentos permitiéndose derramar unas pocas lágrimas. Tai juntó su frente con la suya y esperó a que la joven del emblema del amor volviera a respirar con normalidad.

-Debemos darnos prisa – al fin logró que su voz saliera de su garganta – Kari está en peligro.

* * *

Matt miró a Mimi que no le dirigía la mirada, sólo observaba con nerviosismo las escaleras de piedra que se dirigían al acantilado. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos un instante mientras su sirena casi clavaba sus uñas en su espalda por el dolor que sentía. La única persona que se encontraba en el acantilado era Kari, y sospechaba que algo malo le había pasado.

-Matt, mira…-dijo su novia, su petición fue realizada al instante y el joven de ojos azules no pudo sorprenderse más, tanto por la persona que llevaba a Kari en brazos como por el hecho de que ella parecía demasiado pálida y Tk se encontraba con la ropa cubierta de sangre.

-Hermano - observó sus ojos rojos con marcas en sus mejillas de haber llorado.

-¿Está…? - no se atrevió a preguntarlo, apartó la vista y notó que Mimi apretaba sus puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

-No - dijo el más joven. Fue tan solo un susurro, Matt sabía que su hermano trataba por todos los medios de no volver a llorar - ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarla? - su determinación era visible en sus ojos, no estaba seguro que fuera por amor pero sí sabía que lo hacía por Kari, sólo por ella.

-Supongo que Sora podrá curarla…-dijo Matt mientras miraba con escepticismo a Mimi y esta se la devolvía negando con la cabeza.

-No llegará a tiempo - anunció la joven de ojos color miel acercándose al cuerpo de Kari y acariciando su pelo con suavidad mientras le temblaba su mano ligeramente - Sólo puedes salvarla de una forma, y no estoy segura que se pueda hacer ahora, ya pasó la media noche hace pocos minutos.

Los dos rubios comprendieron de una u otra forma a qué se refería, Tk debía aceptar el lazo que unía a los dos. Respiró hondo y preguntó - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

* * *

Yolei bajó las escaleras de piedra con ayuda de Ken, escuchaba las mentes de Sora y Tai preocupados, acercándose al acantilado. No obstante allí no había nadie, todos estaban en el mar y por mucho que se concentrara no lograba oír más que tres mentes… ninguna de ellas era la de la joven de la luz.

Bajó los últimos escalones y se sentó cerca de su amiga de ojos color miel mientras observaba con todos el espectáculo a lo lejos: dos personas tan juntos que parecían una.

Ninguno de los espectadores en la playa podían ver con claridad lo que en realidad sucedía, Tk cargaba a la persona que más amaba en el mundo mar adentro sin derramar ninguna lágrima… ya no le quedaban. No paró sus lentos pasos cuando el cuerpo de la muchacha se transformó para resplandecer ante la única luz que seguía en funcionamiento, el faro. Su perlada cola dividía la luz en hermosos colores, su pelo lacio caía suavemente para tocar la superficie del agua y sus frías mejillas le daban un toque marmóreo. Como habría deseado el rubio que los preciosos ojos de la joven hubieran estado abiertos, que se hubieran vuelto a sonrojar sus mejillas al verle. Al fin paró su marcha, se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de reprimir el grito de dolor que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

Cuando saboreó su propia sangre volvió a recordar su misión, volvió a besar a su luz abriendo sus labios con su lengua y dejando que el tibio líquido rojo se mezclase con el suyo. Pero nada ocurrió. _"Ya es demasiado tarde"_ comprendió el portador de la esperanza, ¡Qué ironía! A él ya no le quedaba nada. _"Hikari Yagami"_ dejó que su nombre resonara en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos y la abrazaba con fuerza _"Soy un desastre en este tema… eso ya lo sabías tú bien, ¿Verdad? Nunca supe si lo que sentía por ti era amor fraternal o… No, no puede ser fraternal, un hermano no ve como mujer a su hermana. Yo no conozco otro amor que ese, excepto el que siento por ti ¿Eso significa que te quiero? Entonces… ¿Tú me dejarás al igual que mi madre dejó a mi padre?"_ cerró sus ojos y escondió su cara en su cuello para darle pequeñas caricias y volver a pensar _"Siempre que te veo mi corazón se acelera, si te veo con otro me pongo celoso…"_ una pequeña risa salió de sus labios para perderse en el viento _"Cualquiera que me escuchara sabría que significa este sentimiento, pero es que… tengo tanto miedo…"._

Una ola por fin les engulló y condujo sus cuerpos a una corriente hacia el fondo dejando un rastro rojo por donde se veían arrastrados. Tk por un momento cerró los ojos con miedo y después trató de subir a la superficie pero la fuerza del agua era demasiado fuerte y poco a poco sentía como iba perdiendo la conciencia. Sin embargo esta vez no cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por ese tentador sueño que le provocaba el cansancio de luchar contra corriente, abrazó a su amada sabiendo que su tiempo juntos llegaba al final… quizás con suerte se volverían a ver en el más allá, pensó aturdido el muchacho mientras su mente le jugaba una mala pasada e imaginaba unas alas blancas a la espalda de la joven que relucían en aquella oscuridad infinita.

* * *

En la playa los espectadores observaban con asombro la gran tormenta que se iba formando, no lograban ver a ninguno de los dos jóvenes que se habían adentrado al mar y un torbellino comenzó a formarse varios metros más allá de la costa eliminando cualquier idea de ir a buscarlos sin salir ellos mismos perjudicados. Deseaban usar sus poderes e intentar cualquier cosa, no obstante decidieron esperar un poco más.

* * *

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor,…"_ la mente de Tk comenzó a rezar a quien fuera que le escuchara rogando por la vida de su única luz _"Haré lo que sea, solo dame otra oportunidad"_ un silencio se formó para el joven y en su cabeza resonó una voz extraña, fuerte y a la vez hermosa _**"¿Lo que sea? Esa mujer en tus brazos lo ha dado todo por ti, debería dejar que sufrieras, veo este un castigo apropiado"**_ No contestó aquellas acusaciones, siguió murmurando… pidiéndola que le ayudara quien quiera que fuera el ser que le estaba escuchando _**"Apenas le quedan unos pocos latidos por vivir… has elegido un mal día para pedir prestado mi poder."**_Entonces comprendió con quién, o mejor dicho, qué hablaba… se trataba de nada menos que la propia Luna_** "Me dejará débil por generaciones" **_siguió hablando ella sin tregua_** "los hijos de tus hijos deberán trabajar para mi del mismo modo que vosotros lo haréis el resto de vuestras vidas… ¿Estás de acuerdo?"**_

"Lo que sea" imploró cerrando los ojos sabiendo que lo que él estaba a punto de hacer era una injusticia. El amor llega a ser tan fuerte como para que hagamos barbaridades sin dudarlo.

"_**Además vosotros deberéis preparar a la siguiente generación,… ¡Estás condenando a los nietos de tus amigos!" **_la acusación de la Diosa era en cierta forma injusta y por otro lado no dejaba de ser cierta y tener toda la razón, estaba siendo un verdadero hombre enamorado hasta el punto de casi volcarse en la locura, y cuando el joven de tiernos ojos celestes comprendió su situación desde todos los ángulos no pudo evitar volver a rozar sus labios con los de la sirena. Tk tragó saliva con dificultad, pero ya no le importaba nada: sólo una persona se encontraba ahora en su mente _**"Muy bien, tus deseos se vean cumplidos… vuelve a besarla una vez más, no lo pienses, ya, ella no dispone de ese tiempo".**_

La tormenta cesó en un instante y el agua del mar se quedó quieta, en silencio, esperando algo desconocido para las seis personas que observaban todos aquellos acontecimientos únicos desde la playa. Y entonces una luz blanca como la nieve, dura como el cristal, bajó del cielo hasta la tierra tan rápido como un rayo y partió el agua en dos creando un caminote arena desde la costa a lo más profundo del mar. Y allí, al fondo, dos figuras caminaron hacia la salida seguras de sí mismas cogidas de la mano.

* * *

La luz volvió a toda la ciudad y el alumbrado permitió ver los desastres que aquella tormenta tan fuerte y a la vez tan fugaz habían dejado. Sin embargo, aunque para las personas normales ya todo había pasado y podían dormir en paz, para un pequeño grupo que no se había movido de la playa la verdadera batalla comenzaba ahora.

Sí, los 'sin nombre' habían vuelto en un solo ser, más grande e increíblemente más fuerte y rápido que antes. Por suerte los guardianes se encontraban reunidos, y esta vez no faltaba nadie. Varios ruidos llamaron la atención de los ciudadanos que vivían cerca de la costa no obstante, en cuanto vieron lo que ocurría al asomarse por sus ventanas llenos de curiosidad cerraron todas las entradas y llamaron a la policía. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron estas personas para no olvidarlo hasta que murieron? El mayor espectáculo que jamás se vería en la Tierra, la magia abarcaba todos los rincones desafiando a la gran bestia de la cual solo se podía observar su mitad superior desde la lejanía, varios cortes deformaban ya su torso producto de las grandes embestidas que le daba el hielo, constantemente desaparecía de la vista y se podía escuchar el ruido de un gran cuerpo al golpear el duro suelo para después reaparecer lleno de arena. Las normalmente tranquilas aguas serpenteaban, retorcían y se deslizaban entre las extremidades del monstruo impidiendo que este pudiera moverse a placer o le hacían tropezar en el intento. Finalmente una gran nube muy densa cubrió toda la región limitando el radio de visión a unos tres metros.

Lo último que escucharon antes de que la niebla se despejara y el ruido de sirenas y automóviles inundaran el lugar, fue un alarido de ira inhumano y muy desagradable que sumió en un silencio sepulcral a la ciudad durante unos minutos.

* * *

El instituto rebosaba de vida y los rumores sobre el pasado incidente en la Playa Sur eran comentados en todos los rincones del edificio, incluso los profesores parecían más interesados en ello que en dar correctamente sus clases. Pero ocho alumnos no prestaban atención a nada de esto, sus amigos comentaban lo ocurrido con ellos y trataban de comenzar una discusión de lo que debía haber sucedido: efectos especiales de una película, un ovni, un monstruo marino… y su imaginación continuaba inventando ideas cada vez más extrañas, sin embargo no obtenían ninguna clase de réplica ni para bien ni para mal.

Las clases terminaron y los jóvenes se marcharon a sus casas o clubes tal y como llegaron aquella mañana: sin haber aprendido nada. Aún así no todos fueron a donde les correspondía, unos pocos se dirigieron a un parque lejos de miradas indeseables.

-No le toques- se escuchó la voz profunda de un joven de oscura cabellera que puso un brazo frente a su hermana en posición protectora, mientras esta sólo le miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras suspiraba.

-Tai, ya basta- como si aquella hubiera sido una orden innegable el joven apartó el brazo y se alejó unos pasos enfadado, permitiendo que el joven de ojos celestes se acercara a su novia y llegara a tocar su mano entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza… como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal. Sora sonrió más tranquila al ver a los dos jóvenes sonrojados y con una sonrisa de felicidad, se volvió a dirigir al que momentos atrás había nombrado- ¿Es qué no piensas darle ni una oportunidad?

-No- su respuesta clara, seca y cortante mostraba sus sentimientos con claridad y Tk no pudo evitar bajar un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-No deberías sentirte tan frustrada Sora, yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar-la voz calmada de Matt contrarrestaba con la tensión del lugar, y a ello le siguió un pequeño quejido al ser golpeado por la joven de ojos color miel con un codazo en las costillas.

-No digas eso, si no fuera por él ninguno de nosotros seguiría aquí-le regañó Mimi con suavidad mientras se colgaba del brazo del joven.

-Si no fuera por él mi hermana no habría estado al borde de la muerte-contraatacó Tai furioso mientras Sora trataba de calmarlo, poniendo sus manos sobres sus hombros.

-No obstante todos somos humanos, nuestras elecciones nos llevaron a los eventos del pasado Halloween y todo salió bien… para nosotros-la voz de Ken se iba volviendo más y más profunda al mismo tiempo que bajaba la voz, sentado en una banca junto a Yolei rodeando sus hombros no desvió la mirada de los claros ojos de esta en ningún momento para saber si era escuchado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Mimi miró asustada a las dos parejas más jóvenes del grupo sabiendo que estas les ocultaban algo a los mayores, algo muy importante.

-Tk salvó a Kari –confirmó Yolei hablando por primera vez mientras se dejaba abrazar un poco más por el joven que tenía al lado- pero a un precio muy alto.

Todos miraron a la pareja nombrada, unos sin saber bien qué pensar, otros con tristeza y a la vez agradecimiento.

-Muy bien Kari, como tú quieras, yo se lo diré-dijo la pelilila respondiendo a una petición mental de la nombrada.-Él-señaló al joven rubio que abrazaba a la chica de ojos como rubís con fuerza- habló con la Diosa Luna.-Todos aguantaron la respiración sin proponérselo y trataron de asimilar la información lo mejor posible.

-¿La… Diosa Luna?-Sora no pudo evitar mirar el cielo buscando el satélite apenas iluminado en cuarto creciente.

-Sí-continuó Yolei- Ella hizo un pacto con él, y así salvó a Hikari. Sin embargo, eso fue a cambió de las vidas de nuestros sucesores.

La madurez de todos los presentes permitió que la muchacha que contaba toda la historia sin pausa pudiera continuar. No obstante Kari estaba segura que su hermano hubiera deseado pegar al rubio, Matt le habría dado una bofetada sin pensarlo dos veces, Ken… ¿le miraría con decepción? Sí, podría ser, y Mimi y Sora le mirarían con pena.

Pero ninguno dejó de atender a la pelilila en ningún momento, ni desviaron la vista ni interrumpieron su narración con ninguna clase de queja, esperando la explicación-… ellos deberán ayudar a este mundo del mismo modo que nosotros.

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo van a ayudar del mismo modo al mundo si nosotros…?-Sora miró nerviosa a todos mientras buscaba una respuesta.

-No habéis acabado con ellos para siempre- una voz procedente de unos arbustos sorprendió a casi todos, las plantas se movieron para finalmente permitirles ver de quien se trataba: Genai.

-¿Qué… ¡QUÉ!? ¡Repite eso!- Mimi estaba furiosa, logró contenerse y no perseguirle sólo gracias a Matt, que la sujetaba de la cadera pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Los suceso acontecidos el pasado Halloween, incluso aquellos que os hayan parecido… mm…; dolorosos-miró a Tk con disimulo- fueron todos ellos para el bien supremo.

-¿Cómo? Viejo, ¿has perdido la cabeza? Tantas veces viajando entre mundos te debe de haber afectado-dijo con sarcasmo Tai, recibiendo un pellizco de Sora como castigo.

-No estoy mintiendo, Kari ya sabía que esto sucedería así, ¿me equivoco?-Genai dio dos pasos en dirección a la muchacha y todos esperaron una explicación por su parte con verdadera sorpresa, incluso Tk.

-No, no te equivocas, tuve una visión… del fin del mundo-ninguno dijo nada, ninguno mostró sus pensamientos-Eso fue el día en que Tk descubrió 'el secreto', aquel día tuve la misma visión que tenía desde que descubrí mis poderes sobre el agua…-dijo recordando:

_Flash Back_

_Otra vez en aquel sendero, pero solo soy una espectadora, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que observar. Oigo que alguien o algo pasa por detrás, una sombra oscura con mucha velocidad se aleja del sendero y se esconde no muy lejos… ¿una emboscada? Un poco más lejos veo a un chico de gorra blanca y ropas verdes y amarillas…_

_Él se encuentra de pie, el entrecejo fruncido, pensativo y… ¿triste? ¿Confundido? se da la vuelta al oír un ruido cercano: es 'eso', un 'sin nombre', un ser humanoide sin cara y con articulaciones deformes que cambian su estructura constantemente, su 'piel' es de color negro como el petróleo, de aspecto viscoso… va dejando un rastro de plantas podridas con un olor a azufre penetrante. Comienza a tirar dagas a partir del material del que está formado su cuerpo convirtiéndose en un material duro y afilado que su amigo a duras penas era capaz de esquivar. Entra en escena otra persona, ella misma, pero sólo Tk se da cuenta de su persona y entonces…_(n/a: exactamente lo que ponía en el capitulo 12)

_Fin flashbacks_

-… sin embargo, esta vez el final fue distinto, uno mucho más oscuro y despiadado:

_Las dagas atraviesan el cuerpo del muchacho, ella grita, llora. Antes de que al monstruo se le ocurra hacer algo más ella reúne toda su energía y la concentra en el agua para acabar con el primer 'sin-nombre'. Su atención volvió al joven que yacía ahora muerto sobre sus brazos, le abrazó con fuerza, le beso por última vez en los labios y cerró sus ojos ahora sin vida. Dejó pasar unos minutos, oía las peleas cercanas, pero no las __escuchaba__._

_Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos notó como su otra yo, de aquel futuro oscuro había perdido la cordura y sólo su sed de venganza la movía como una marioneta tras los otros monstruos, como un depredador tras su presa._

_La visión dio un salto y por fin vio el final, no habían ganado, el mundo entero se encontraba sumido en el caos, los supervivientes que quedaban no debían de superar las mil personas. Y ella, ella se encontraba sola, un cuerpo con vida pero sin alma entre un montón de escombros pintados de sangre y rodeada de cuerpos de familiares y amigos caídos en el combate._

Sora no pudo esperar a que terminara el relato, se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza, Mimi y Yolei se limitaron a acercarse con los ojos aguados imaginándose todo aquel futuro del que lograron escapar.

-Yo sabía en que punto el futuro cambiaba- continuó la joven de la luz- y por ello, por que sabía donde cambiaba, tuve que obligarme a olvidar aquella visión.

-Ninguno de vosotros habría sobrevivido de otra forma- explicó Genai- ser guardianes no es tarea fácil y a veces hay que tomar decisiones peligrosas. No obstante, cabe destacar, que hubiera o no pedido Tk a la luna que salvara a la última sirena vuestros nietos serían vuestros sucesores sí o sí.

-¿Entonces a qué viene todo aquel rollo de…?- el joven de la esperanza estaba desconcertado, se había sentido culpable, muuuuy culpable y sabía que algún día les debería explicaciones a sus herederos.

-Simplemente… la Luna es muy orgullosa, nunca diría que te pensaba ayudar de todas formas- todos cayeron al suelo (estilo anime).

-Así que los dioses también tienen sus puntos débiles…-dijo Tai con una sonrisa más relajado.

-Pero, ¿nosotros ya no tendremos que pelear más contra los 'sin-nombre'?-preguntó aún dudosa Mimi.

-No, vuestra tarea a acabado. Por ahora, lo último que tendréis que hacer en vuestras vidas es enseñar lo que habéis aprendido- aquellas últimas palabras tras el 'no' inicial fueron completamente ignoradas, todos se encontraban felices, ninguno se quedó por más tiempo en aquel lugar… ¡debían disfrutar todo el tiempo que les quedaba!

Mañana sería otro día y les quedaba toda una vida por vivir.

* * *

Se que he tardado demasiado pero quería un buen final (que me parece q no lo he logrado del todo)

en fin, tambien hay epilogo, y como ahora estoy en la uni... no quiero ni pensar lo q puede tardar -_-U

¬¬ no mas de las vacaciones de invierno, no os paseis eh??

en fin, espero q os haya gustado tanto como a mi (a ser posible mas xD)

bye!


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

El sol comenzaba a descender del punto más alto, en una preciosa casa de ladrillo rojo de una urbanización cualquiera. Había un gran revuelo ya que aquello significaba la hora de partir.

Una anciana mujer se sentó en el salón lista para aquella tarde, esperando que los minutos pasaran y el momento llegara. Un gatomon se tumbó en su regazo con confianza y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente, mientras su compañera cogía un álbum de fotos y pasó sus hojas con delicadeza.

En ellas aparecían como en un cuento de hadas su vida y la de sus amigos: la boda de Mimi fue increíble, fue en ese momento en el que pareció una auténtica princesa con su largo vestido blanco, sus hombros expuestos rozaban algunos mechones de su pelo castaño que caían graciosamente en tirabuzones desde su moño, y Matt, como un verdadero caballero la llevaba en brazos hasta la limusina.

Pasó otra hoja tranquila, rememorando cada momento de aquel acontecimiento, Yolei y Ken habían aprovechado aquel momento para anunciar que pronto habría otra boda… ¡La suya!

La anciana de cabellos como la seda se rió en silencio al recordarlo, porque apenas ocho meses más tarde ya tenían una nueva boca a la que alimentar.

Tai y Sora también se casaron… pero de un modo algo más íntimo y reservado, la pelirroja había deseado una boda más tradicional y con un toque mágico, y su prometido no le había negado nada.

Un ruido paró los pensamientos de la mujer y miró la puerta donde se encontraba una niña de unos doce años de edad con ojos como el cielo y el pelo color canela, la viva imagen de su esposo.

-Gomen-nasai abuelita, ¿Te interrumpí?-dijo inocentemente la infante.

-Claro que no, ¿ya terminaste de empacar tus cosas?-la ojiazul movió la cabeza en afirmación a su pregunta y corrió junto a la mecedora en la que se encontraba la mayor. Miró las imágenes con el ceño fruncido al no reconocer a todos en aquellas imágenes.

-Son los abuelos-afirmó después de unos minutos.

-Sí, todos ellos-fue un susurró lo que salió de los finos labios de la mujer y una traicionera lágrima recorrió su pálida mejilla.-¿Te he contado de donde viene tu nombre, Tsubasa?

-No

-Ocurrió hace ya muchos años, ya sabes la historia de las cuatro guardianas de los mundos, ¿verdad?-levantó una ceja sabiendo que era su favorita.

-Es la historia ficticia que nos contabas todas las noches-dijo una nueva voz a sus espaldas.

-Sin embargo, Sakura, a ti te sigue encantando-le reprendió suavemente a la niña de rubios cabellos y ojos color miel, la nieta de Mimi tenía el carácter de Matt- pues fue en una de sus últimas aventuras en la que descubrieron que cuatro de sus descendientes serían chicas como ellas que deberían sustituirlas algún día.

-Tú dijiste que fue la 'mitad' de la guardiana que tenía todos los poderes quien debilitó a la Luna e hizo que sus descendientes tuvieran que asumir ese legado-le recordó Sakura.

-Cierto, pero ellas no sabían ciertos… puntos. Fue en aquel momento en el que descubrieron que sólo habría cuatro niñas en su descendencia, es decir, una por cada guardiana, y cada una tendría los poderes de sus antepasadas. La primera en obtener sus poderes sería la más poderosa, la que 'desplegaría su alas' por primera vez, 'Tsubasa'.

-¡Wow!-dijo otras dos niñas desde la entrada del salón. La mayor tenía el pelo del color de la noche y ojos castaño oscuro, era la mayor de todas por dos años, se encontraba junto a otra niña pelirroja de ojos color chocolate, Shiho tenía el aspecto de su abuelo Ken… ¡Pero el carácter de su madre! Sin embargo Kaoru era idéntica a Sora tanto por dentro como por fuera, a excepción, quizás, de su sentido aventurero.

Un hombre mayor apareció detrás de ellas sorprendiéndolas, sus ojos azules tenían un toque muy vivaz que no concordaba con su avanzada edad.-Espero que tengáis también listas las tiendas de campaña-anunció con voz risueña. Se produjo un gran silencio en la sala sólo interrumpido por la pequeña risa de la anciana, y todas corrieron a terminar de preparar lo que se les había olvidado dejando a la pareja sola.

El hombre se sentó al lado de la mujer en otra silla y cogió su mano pare besar con ternura sus nudillos, patamon llegó volando de la ventana entreabierta del cuarto y se acurrucó junto al hombro del recién llegado.

-¿Estás lista?

-Siempre-y el ojiazul besó la frente de la mujer para volver su vista al álbum que reposaba sobre el regazo de su esposa.

-De ésta me acuerdo muy bien-señaló una imagen en la que se encontraban los cuatro hermanos y rieron ante el recuerdo.

Sí… ella también se acordaba muy bien, su hermano tardó mucho tiempo en perdonarle… Takeru había hecho todo lo posible par volver a tener la confianza de Tai y poco a poco lo había logrado, sin embargo:

Flash Back

-Se pondrá furioso-dijo el rubio de gorra blanca con una sonrisa ladina.

-No me importa, te quiero, y esa es la verdad- Kari tuvo que parar sus pasos al encontrarse a Tk frente a ella, se dieron un largo y tierno beso olvidando lo que les rodeaba, como siempre. No obstante, esta vez no se podía dejar llevar por el momento, se separó de él, no sin esfuerzo y sin quejas del chico, y continuaron su camino.

-Además-continuó la joven de ahora 22 años- Sora estará presente y facilitará mucho las cosas.

Llegaron a un gran edificio, subieron en el ascensor y llamaron a la puerta para ser recibidos por todos sus amigos. La fiesta del primer hijo de Yolei y Ken era todo un éxito, la pelilila hablaba con Mimi y Sora sobre como llamarían al bebe sentadas en el sofá, los chicos felicitaban a su esposo invitándole a chupitos y otras bebidas que él se negaba a probar.

Por fin captó la atención de Sora que se levantó y fue a llamar a su marido. Se disculparon los cuatro y se fueron a una habitación secundaria.

-¿De qué se trata?-dijo Tai al verse rodeado.

-Hermano, tenemos algo que anunciar a todos- cayó un segundo eligiendo bien sus palabras- y a Tk le pareció apropiado que te lo anunciáramos a ti antes.

El moreno miró al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido comenzando a pensar- ¿Está embarazada?-dijo señalando a Kari.

Los dos más jóvenes notaron como se les subían los colores, y fue Tk quien tomó la palabra.

-N-no _'aún'_, no es eso-tomó aire y decidió que decirlo sin rodeos sería lo mejor, antes de que las suposiciones empeoraran- nos vamos a casar.

Se hizo el silencio, pasó uno… dos minutos, la cara del castaño no cambió de su expresión inicial y Kari sintió sudor frío envolviendo su piel, dándola escalofríos. Sora decidió que acercarse y estar a su lado tranquilizándolo sería lo mejor. Puso su mano en el hombro derecho del hombre y, como si hubiera dado al interruptor de encendido, por fin este habló.

-¿Y por qué no se lo hemos dicho ya a todos?-dijo con sorpresa.

-Porque temíamos tu reacción, temíamos que montases algún espectáculo, o que te quedases como un zombi delante de todos-le regañó su hermana. Su hermano se limitó ha hacer pucheros y sonreír.

-Por ahora Tk está perdonado-comentó Tai rascándose la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dejar que un aura oscura le envolviera- pero como me entere de que haces algo a mi linda hermana… jojojo, no sobrevivirás.

Fin Flashback

Y así había salido la fotografía después de anunciar a todos la noticia: su hermano abrazándola posesivamente y mirando a Tk con cara asesina mientras los dos rubios trataban de sonreir a la cámara con una gran gota resbalando por sus cabezas.

Y ahora de todos esos recuerdos, todas las aventuras en el digimundo, todas las aventuras salvando los dos mundos como guardianas… sólo ellos quedaban para recordarlos.

Ella era la última guardiana con su protector que quedaba, el mundo se encontraba muy expuesto, y ellos preparados para arreglar el daño, pues aquella misma tarde volverían otra vez a su queridísima isla, 'Water-moon', donde todo comenzó para ellos, donde todo comenzaría para sus nietas.

Les prepararían hasta que su vida se agotara y otra vez estarían todos juntos, las cuatro guardianas junto a sus cuatros protectores, siempre juntos.

La voz de las niñas indicando que ya era hora de irse interrumpió el momento, el hombre se levantó para abrir el portal en el ordenador, ella miró por última vez dos fotos, una de los ocho sonriendo, felices en su adolescencia, la última del libro era varios años después, junto a sus hijos y sus nietos que les rodeaban, todos sentados en el sofá, juntos.

Suspiró y dejó el álbum en la mesilla cercana. Gatomon la miró, la sonrió y siguió fuera del salón, dispuesta a seguir a su compañera en su siguiente aventura: enseñar lo que habían aprendido.

* * *

Supongo que para muchos este final no era lo que esperaban, pero personalmente no me disgusta (pues claro!! Sino no lo hubiera publicado xDD )

No me lo puedo creer… mi primera historia y ya esta terminada TT-TT

Espero que a todos mis queridos lectores les haya gustado ^^

Agradecimientos a:

Mi beta reader, Clau-22, una gran amiga que me apoyo siempre ^^ (y me corrigio mis innumerables faltas de ortografia -_-Uu )

Larita Black, otra gran amiga q me apoyo siempre y ahora comentamos historias ^^

Eterea-chan, mi primer review q me subio muxo la moral :)

Bueno… y no nombrare a todos los q me dejaron review porq no son pocos ^^Uu pero q se den por aludidos porque me han hecho una escritora muy feliz y orgullosa de su trabajo

(reverencia ante todos sus lectores) muxas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero q sigan otras q escribire ^^ y os podeis informar aquí:

http:// tommychan - twilightkey .blogspot .com/

FIN


End file.
